Todavía te amo
by Mcmary
Summary: Cuando Jace conoció a Clary la amó inmediatamente, pero luego descubrió que sería su hermana ¿cómo harán estos chicos para superar esta barrera? Continuación de: "No ves que yo te amo"
1. Chapter 1

**Declaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Cassandra Clare yo solo juego con ellos. La trama es mía.**

**Primera Advertencia: Esta segunda parte **_**"Todavía te amo" **_**será encarnada por los hijos de Jace y Clary.****Simplemente que no deseo que sean con los nombres de Stephen, Adele y Cris.**

**Explico:**

**Stephen: hijo de Alec, sobrino de Izzy y Max. Criado por Jace y Clary. Adele y Cris: hija de Jace y Clary. Esa es la nueva generación.**

**1\. Recuerden que Alec murió.**

**2\. Izzy se casó con Simon y tuvieron tres hijos. **

**3\. Max se hizo religioso, por lo tanto no se casó ni tuvo hijos.**

**Como todos queremos y amamos a nuestros chicos, quedaría así:**

**1\. Jace y Clary serían Jocelyn y Valentine Morgenstern.**

**2\. Izzy y Simon serían Robert y Maryse; por lo tanto sus tres hijos sería Izzy, Max y Alec.**

**3\. Stephen, Adele y Cris serían Jace, Clary y Jonathan.**

**Espero no se les haga complicado y bueno los otros personajes aparecerán según vaya desarrollándose la historia. Sé que será extremadamente extraño pero creo que a la larga se acostumbrarán.**

**Segunda advertencia: los personajes serán obscuros, la historia tendrá sexo, drogas, alcohol y desenfreno. No esperen que los personajes tengan la misma actitud del libro de Cassy porque si lo notaron en el primero rompí esa regla y aquí no será la excepción. Habrán personajes bisexuales, en cierta medida incesto, maltratos, depresión. En fin esperen lo inesperable porque hasta puede haber muerte. No puedo decirle quienes porque arruinaría el suspenso.**

**Tercera Advertencia: Será narrado en tercera persona.**

* * *

**Prólogo**

—Jace te presento a tu hermana, Clarissa.

—Hola —dijo tímido y ella se sonrojó—. Papá ¿ellas vivirán ahora con nosotros? —preguntó ilusionado. Cuando observó a la pequeña pelirroja sintió su corazón arder y cuando esos ojos verdes le vieron fijamente, se sintió intimidado. Creyó ver un ángel y no quería que ella se alejara de él. La empezó amar.

Al pasar el tiempo, el amor fue creciendo y debía verla como su hermana. Se lo repetían pero él no lo sentía así. Cuando nació Cris si vio lo fraternal en él pero en ella no. no podía amarla como una hermana, no lo sentía correcto.

Con el tiempo los celos fueron creciendo, la rabia al verla hablar con otros chicos, cuando se hizo mejor amiga de Simon él lo odió y le pegó fuertemente para que se alejara de ella. Valentine y Joselyn vieron aquello como un ataque de celos de hermanos pero él sabía que no era así.

—Jace ¿dónde estás? —gritaron.

—Aquí —gritó desde su cuarto.

—Jace —entró llorando. Él se preocupó y la abrazó de inmediato.

—¿Qué pasó Clary? —dijo preocupado.

—Es Simon, él me besó —aquello encendió la ira de Jace y su rostro se tornó rojo. Él no debió haberla tocado, no a ella.

—Es mi hermana, es mi hermana, es mi hermana —se repetía aquel mantra para no salir a matarlo. Los celos crecieron y le dolió que hubiese sido Simon quien le haya dado el primer beso a su hermana.

**Capítulo I**

* * *

—Hoy nos toca celebrar tu cumpleaños número 16 Jace —dijo una entusiasta Clary.

—No, eso es de niñas —respondió él.

—Claro que no, tus dulces 16 —se burló ella.

—Gracias MTV por pasar un maratón de esa estupidez —murmuró él.

—Entonces ¿quieres ver mi regalo? —le abrazó.

—Eso si lo acepto —rió él.

—Interesado —refunfuñó en broma—. Toma hermanito —y le dio un beso, aquello le hizo perder la sonrisa. Era grato despertar con ella a su lado o que ella fuese quien le despertara pero cuando le recordaba que eran hermanos aquello le hería fuertemente. Quería despertar y ser besado, amado y deseado por ella. Fingió sonreír y le besó la mejilla. Esa mañana ella iba con el cabello suelto y peinado. Tenía un tops de rallas verdes con blanco de tiras, mostrando así su abdomen. Un pantaloncito blanco mostrando sus torneadas y bronceadas piernas, para Jace aquello era un suplicio pues deseaba tocarla y sería extraño si hiciera aquello—. ¿Qué esperas? ¿No te gustó? —dijo afligida. Él llevó su vista a las manos, en ellas estaba un collar de concha de coco con la letra A— es para que me recuerdes —dijo volviendo a sonreír.

—Nunca podré olvidarme de ti pequeña — besó su coronilla y la abrazó—. Gracias Clary —dijo sin soltarla— me encantó —sonrió y ella amplió más su sonrisa de ser eso posible. Para ella sus hermanos eran los más importantes. Desde que había visto a Jace por primera vez sintió como si él debía ser el centro de su vida, algo la atraía hacia él per con los años y la hermandad que debía ocurrir de cierta manera lo fue superando. Para ella, él siempre sería su hermano mayor y debía repetírselo todas las mañanas pues ella no quería separar a su familia. A su madre le costó aceptar a Valentine y ella no quería ser la causante de esa separación.

—Jace ¿siempre me querrás? —preguntó.

—¿Qué cosas son esas? Es obvio que sí pequeña.

—No quiero que te alejes de mí; prométeme que siempre seré tu hermana —el suspiró y su corazón le dolió.

—Siempre lo seré —respondió abrazándola. Aquello en cierta medida no le reconfortó; saber que para él, ella era su hermana la entristecía en cierto nivel pero no dijo nada. Aquello estaba mal, ella solo estaba confundida. Ella lo amaba como a un hermano, ella solo estaba confundida; se repetía mentalmente.

Jace andaba sin camisa y en un pantalón de pijama. Buscó en su armario que colocarse; sacó un jean negro y una camisa unicolor roja, además de un bóxer. La dejó sobre su King, tomó una toalla y se dirigió al baño. Clary permaneció en la cama y observó atentamente aquella habitación. Las paredes azul marino y blanco, pulcro y sin nada fuera de lugar; aquello le hizo reír. Las gavetas ordenadas por color y tipo de ropa, él tenía cierta manía por el orden que a ella le ponía los pelos de puntas. El piso de lozas negras pulido y solo un cuadro de armas adornaban las paredes. El resto estaba en su mesa de noche y era una foto de ellos dos cuando niños y dentro de la gaveta un álbum de ellos dos. Amaba estar allí con él.

—Pensé que te habías ido —sentenció él.

—¿Esperabas que me fuera? —frunció el ceño.

—No pero siempre te vas cuando entro a bañarme —dijo el extrañado.

—Tampoco es que me pierda de mucho —soltó de golpe y el enarcó una ceja—. Hasta prontito hermanito —Jace rió ante la osadía de Clary y negó con la cabeza. Se terminó de vestir y se preparó para su cumpleaños número 16.

* * *

**Espero le den una oportunidad a esta historia, así como le dieron a la anterior. **

**P.D: Disculpen los errores, me fui de campamento y me voy de nuevo mañana, quería subir esto antes de irme.**

**¡Saludos!**


	2. Chapter 2

****Declaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Cassandra Clare yo solo juego con ellos. La trama es mía.****

* * *

**Capítulo II**

Estaban ya todos sus amigos con él disfrutando su cumpleaños pero aunque quisiera no podía dejar de observar a cierta pelirroja que lo estaba matando. Clary se había cambiado por un vestido veraniego naranja con blanco y con unas sandalias a juego. Dejó su melena suelta y se maquillo suave.

—Voy a empezar a creer que te gusta tu hermana.

—No seas idiota Alec, solo no me gusta verla rodeada de chicos —efectivamente, Clarissa se hallaba coqueteando con varios compañeros de clases de su hermano. Aquello enfurecía a Jace pero no podía prohibirle ser sociable, ni podía evitar que ella se enamorara de uno de ellos. Sebastián parecía el más atento con ella, tocaba su cabello y la hacía reír. Jace quería partirle la cara y decidió ir por un trago.

—¿Por qué? Está buenísima, tenemos derecho a una chica así —dijo Alec mientras seguía a su amigo por un trago.

—Pensé que eras gay —dijo enarcando una ceja.

—¿Te busco un megáfono? Te faltó la otra mitad de la urbanización por enterarse —gruñó.

—Lo siento, se me olvida que son pocos quienes lo saben.

—Tranquilo, ya superé esa etapa —suspiró— y regresando al tema de Clarissa, por ella dejaría de serlo —se carcajeó y Jace lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Ya quiero que termine esta estupidez.

—Ay Jace relájate, pareces un gruñón.

—No ando de gruñón, ¿acaso te gustaría que a Izzy la tuvieran así?

—Hermano Izzt es una coqueta por naturaleza y me dejó claro que no podía detenerla, opino que hagas lo mismo, deja a Clarissa ser y ve por otra chica.

—¡Oh cállate! —entró furioso a la casa con Alec pisándole los talones.

—Sabes Jace no pareces un hermano celoso, pareces un novio celoso.

—¿Quién es un novio celoso? —preguntó un sonriente Clary.

—Jace.

—No sabías que tenías novia —le miró fijamente y él desvió la mirada. Ella cambió su expresión por una más seria. Ella sabía que aquello celos eran absurdos y que Jace podía tener a la chica que él quisiera, pero se lamentaba no ser ella. ¿Cómo pudo enamorase de su hermano? Aquello era una aberración y sus padres nunca aceptarían esa relación; además que se sentirían culpables y hasta se podrían separar. Esos pensamientos la aturdían, quería dejar de sentir eso por él pero cada vez que lo intentaba era como si le amase cada vez más.

—No la conoces —mintió él. Alec frunció el ceño y cayó.

—Me gustaría conocer a mi cuñada —dijo seria.

—Pronto hermanita —le guiñó el ojo y decidió marcharse de retorno a la fiesta. Sin querer Jace había decidido mantener distancia entre él y Clary, eso era genial pues era menor doloroso que vivir amándola en secreto.

—Cuando se la presentes a ella, me la presentas a mí también.

—Cállate Alec.

—La tienes contra mí hoy definitivamente. Te dejo, vi a un posible chico gay guapo y necesito conquistarlo.

—Prostituto —Jace sonrío ante la sirvergüenzura de su amigo y se acercó a una rubia que le hacía ojitos. A él no le importaba como eran las chicas, simplemente las usaba para poder olvidarse de Clary, sabía que no era justo pero sentía que su corazón no podía amar a otra que no fuese ella. Así fue transcurriendo la fiesta y después de haberle picado la torta a Jace, este desapareció del área del jardín.

Clary al no ver a Jace decidió irse a su cuarto, se sentía entristecida aunque disimuló la alegría durante la celebración del cumpleaños de él. Con la cabeza gacha y suspirando se detuvo en seco al escuchar unos jadeos provenientes del cuarto de su hermano— no puede ser —susurró. Reuniendo el poco valor que le quedaba, abrió sigilosamente la puerta del cuarto de él y quedó pasmada con lo que vio. Cerró de golpe la puerta y bajó corriendo las escaleras y salió directo hacia la calle. Fue tanto lo que corrió sin sentido alguno, que fue a parar al parque de la urbanización donde vivían. Se sentó en un banco a llorar; la rabia, los celos le carcomía el alma y estaba enojada, muy enojada. Estaba empezando a odiar a su hermano y no quería odiarlo, quería amarlo como a un hermano y no podía, no podía amarlo pues le amaba como a un hombre.

—Clary ¿estás bien? —se acercó el pelinegro.

—Hey Simon —suspiró— no me pasa nada, es solo que odio a Jace —gruñó.

—¿Qué te hizo ese idiota ahora?

—Tiene novia —suspiró y desvió la mirada.

* * *

**Lamento la tardanza, la falta de ortografía (si ven algo que pasé por alto me avisan), he estado ocupada y ahorita ando saliendo de la chikungunya, el malestar ha sido horrible y no he tenido inspiración. Espero sepan disculparme.**

**¡Saludos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Declaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Cassandra Clare yo solo juego con ellos. La trama es mía.**

* * *

**Capítulo III**

—Pensé que eras solo bla, bla, bla.

—Te comprobé que no. Ya creo que puedes irte —dijo enojado. Siempre que mantenía relaciones por placer se disgustaba. No quería seguir teniendo esa vida tan vacía. Quería tener a la mujer que amaba en esa posición y no a cualquiera.

—Chao Jace —se despidió la rubia.

—Ajá —gruñó él. Se pasó varias veces la mano por la cara y despeinó su cabello para peinarlo. Se vistió y bajó a la que era su fiesta. Buscó con la mirada a su hermana y no la encontró. Subió nuevamente hacia las habitaciones y no la halló en su cuarto. Fue en busca de Alec para preguntarle si no la había visto.

—Jace dejas a Clary ser.

—Porque la quiero proteger.

—¿De quién?

—De chicos como yo —gruñó.

—Jace, ella es fuerte y decidida. Ningún idiota le quitará nada que ella no quiera dar.

—Alec estás colmando mi paciencia.

—Vale, ya. Ahí viene ella con su amigo —dijo señalando la entrada del jardín. Clary tenía los ojos rojos y venía triste. Jace salió corriendo a ver que le sucedía.

—¿Qué le hiciste a mi hermana? —gritó y todos los presentes voltearon a ver la escena.

—Yo a ella no le he hecho nada —respondió Simon.

—Jace deja a Simon tranquilo, él no me ha hecho nada —respondió Clary y Jace frunció el ceño.

—Entonces ¿por qué llorabas?

—Por nada —evadió la mirada.

—¿Por qué estaba llorando? —le preguntó a Simon.

—No quiere decirme, la encontré así en el parque y la traje a casa —mintió. Simon se podría decir era el único que sabía de sus sentimientos para con su hermano. Pero él no la traicionaría. Él siempre permanecería fiel a ella aunque ella no lo viese de esa manera. Con el pasar de los años, Simon comprendió que Clary era de amar a una sola persona, entendió que era estúpido enamorarse de ella.

—Clary ¿qué te pasó? —preguntó cauteloso Jace.

—Nada, solo quiero irme a mi habitación.

—Clary no deberías perderte la fiesta de tu hermano —dijo Simon.

—No creo que él me extrañe —dijo sin mirar a Jace—. Ven Simon, vamos a mi habitación —Jace quedó pasmado ante el desplante de su hermana. Eso le hirió y no entendía porque su hermana, la persona a quien más amaba, elegía a otro sobre él.

—¡Uuuh! ¿Se puede saber qué le hiciste a ese bello ángel?

—Yo, yo no he hecho nada —murmuró extrañado.

—Creo que acabas de perder a tu hermana —dijo burlón Alec.

—No estoy para tus ironías —gruñó.

—¡Oh Jace! Te dejo contigo mismo para que reflexiones —y se fue con el resto de los muchachos. Alec quería a su primo y le hubiese encantado que este viviera con ellos. Él argumentaba que si Valentín no era familia de él, pues la sangre de Jace no corría por la vena de este. ¿Por qué lo tuvo que adoptar cuando ya él tenía una familia?

* * *

**Sé que es corto, muy corto y pero pronto pienso escribir capítulos más largos es solo que hace tanto que no subo algún capítulo que decidí subirlo así. Ando en otras, mi mente está en otra.**

**1\. Inicié mi trabajo.**

**2\. La chinkunguya no me deja en paz.**

**3\. He tenido bastante trabajo en la parroquia.**

**4\. Hace algún tiempo me abrí una cuenta en Wattpad y bueno ando subiendo allí mi libro de cuentos. Ya tengo tres historias y eso es genial pues. Si quieren pasar a leerlo en mi perfil estará el link.**

**En serio, lamento decepcionarlos si esperaban un capítulo más largo pero necesitaba mostrar esto para entrar en la historia como tal. Pues vendrán viajes, cambios y demás cosas. Necesito romper con la imagen de los personajes y este capítulo no me inspira para ello, es muy rosa aunque al final se noten celos.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Declaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Cassandra Clare yo solo juego con ellos. La trama es mía.**

* * *

**Capítulo IV**

Hoy se cumplían tres años de la ida de Clary al internado. Jace se sentía contrariado, confuso y furioso. La rabia había llenado su corazón y ya no era ese típico chico dulce. Ella había cambiado también, ya no era la típica adolescente que se desvivía por él y es que curiosamente en ese internado pasó por cosas que nadie desea pasar.

—Hola ¿cómo estás? —saludó el chico observando atentamente aquella muchacha.

—Si —gritó la chica que curiosamente llevaba ahora una melena controlada y lisa. Ambos corrieron y se abrazaron como si hubiese pasado siglos sin verse. Clary vestía con un vestido manga larga corto plateado con un cinturón negro y una botas altas negra de tacón de aguja. Él la observó atentamente después de haberse separado de aquel fuerte abrazo.

—Te extrañé un montón Clary —aseguró Simon quien venía vestido todo de negro y con lentillas aparentemente. Ella se dio cuenta que no fue la única quien cambió durante estos años.

—Yo también. Es extraño estar de vuelta —sonrió más entusiasta que nunca. Hacía tanto que no reía con ganas.

—¿Qué tal el internado ese? ¿Por qué decidiste pasar este verano aquí? —tropezó él con ambas preguntas. La curiosidad la tenía desde que se enteró que ella vendría. Ambos se hallaban en una cafetería de la ciudad. Esta era rústica y tenía una variante de tonalidades beige y marrón. Las mesas tenían un florero que contenían una rosa artificial muy real. La barra tenía variedades de panes con los que se podía acompañar el café, té o chocolate. Las paredes estaban adornadas con diferentes cuadros de cafés, té o chocolate y sus diferentes panes.

Clary sonrió ante el entusiasmo de su amigo, se sentó nuevamente y bebió de su chocolate helado, se sentía tan a gusto y feliz estar de vuelta. Aunque ella guardaba un secreto y no sabía si debía hablar o guardárselo. Ella desplegó sus pestañas y jugó con ellas bajo la atenta mirada de él.

—El internado resultó increíble y pero tomé la decisión de pasar mi último año aquí —respondió segura intentando ocultar sus secretos. ¿De qué había huido? Esa fue la pregunta que nunca pasó por la mente de Simon. Él confiaba tanto en ella que decidió ignorar ese presentimiento que nació cuando se enteró de su retorno. Ella solo intentaba alejarse de aquel internado para evitar caer en situaciones que la llevarían a volverse loca poco a poco. No quería caer y si se quedaba caería nuevamente. Por eso simplemente decidió huir, correr y ponerse a salvo de su pasado.

—Me alegra mucho eso —respondió él mirando atentamente a su mejor amiga y era que de verdad la había extrañado demasiado. Aunque hizo nuevas amistades, nada se comparaba a su querida y mejor amiga.

—¿Qué tal todo por acá?

—Déjame ir por un café y te cuento —dijo apresurado mientras iba hacia la barra a pedir su preciado café negro y poco azúcar. Clary siguió con la mirada su mejor amigo y se sumió a sus pensamientos, necesitaba aclarar que haría con su vida. No podría ir demostrando su verdadera naturaleza, no quería alejarlo a él. Simon siempre fue ese amigo fiel y ella temía que si le contaba su verdad él se alejaría inmediatamente de ella. Porque ¿quién en su sano juicio estaría cerca de una chica contaminada?

Ella se hallaba tan pensativa que no se dio cuenta cuando su amigo llegó, él simplemente sonrió al ver que eso no había cambiado. Ella solía perderse en sus pensamientos cerrándole el paso a cualquier impertinente que desease pasar.

—¡Vaya! Es cierto que has vuelto —interrumpió en tono molesto un chico rubio. Este llevaba un jean negro, con una camisa gris con negra y unas vans a cuadro negro y blanco. Ella se coloca en pie y sonrió un tanto burlona.

—Pensé que te veía en la noche con el resto, pero siempre andas dañando las sorpresas Jace —dijo juguetona ella. En los últimos años ganó consciencia de su cuerpo y sabía que podía enamorar a cualquiera y aunque aquel chico era su "hermano", sabía que no le sería totalmente inmune. Ella se colocó en pie y él la miró de pies a cabeza. Las hormonas se le revolucionaron y se maldijo internamente por aquello, creía haberla olvidado pero recién descubrió que no era así.

La ida de ella aún cernía sobre ellos pero eso no les importó tanto en aquel momento pues él abrió sus brazos y ella corrió a ellos como muchas veces lo hicieron de niños. Él se abrazó fuertemente a ella pensando que era un sueño del cual no quería despertar. Ella colocó su cabeza en su pecho e intentó decirle en ese abrazo lo mucho que lo había extrañado y el amor que aún sentía por él.

Aquellas palabras no dichas hicieron de aquel momento algo único y eso felizmente les hizo sonreír. Él la separó lentamente y observó sus enormes ojos que se hallaban brillantes y sospechó que los suyos estaban iguales. Aquella electricidad, aquella química, aquel amor estaba allí y él en parte se odiaba por eso. Pero ese no era el momento ni el lugar para hacer aquel desplante.

—¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo abrazando a MI novio, perra? —gritó una chica detrás de ella. Ella se separó rápidamente de Jace y él sintió una punzada en su alma cuando sintió el vacío que ella dejó.

—¿En serio Jace, ella? —dijo señalando a la rubia que llevaba un pantaloncito blanco y una playera rosa, mostrando su duro abdomen. La chica enarcó una ceja y la miró con odio.

—Jacy ¿quién es ella? —chilló molesta.

—¿Jacy? —preguntó burlona Clary y no se contuvo pues soltó una enorme carcajada y la "novia" de su hermano se molestó aún más. Así que como era costumbre de ella, le lanzó una bofetada dejando estupefacto a Clary quien inmediatamente borró cualquier rastro de risa de su boca y empuñó su mano, entrecerró sus ojos y soltó el golpe haciendo que la chica cayera al piso. Le había roto la nariz y aquello le importó un pepino.

—Mierda Clary, ¿estás loca? —gritó Jace agachándose a consolar a su novia, aquello hizo enojar mucho más a Clary.

—¿Yo soy la loca? Tu jodida novia viene y me cachetea y ¿yo soy la loca? Mierda Jace no has cambiado en nada. Sigues siendo el mismo puto, mujeriego e infantil que dejé hace tres años. Que desperdicio y yo creyendo que mi hermano había madurado un poco.

—¿E-ella es tu hermana? —susurró la chica.

—Sí, soy su hermana. Estúpida perra en celos. Te mereces a este, son tal para cual —dijo maliciosamente. Dio media vuelta y Jace le agarró la muñeca deteniendo tal acción.

—¿Para dónde mierdas vas? —gruñó molesto.

—Lejos de esta mierda —agarró a Simon quien se había colocado de pie en el momento en que la chica había dado el golpe a su mejor amiga y se llevó una sorpresa al ver como esta reaccionó.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó una vez fuera del local. La cara asesina de su amiga era épica y él no sabía qué hacer. Ella suspiró y le sonrió.

—Sí, ven vamos por mi carro —ambos salieron al estacionamiento y ella disparó el mando y se llevó una grata sorpresa al ver el lujoso auto que ella manejaba. Era un Porsche Boxster Spyder blanco.

—¡Mierda, que carrazo! —exclamó él.

—Es mi bebé y tengo muchos otros, y una moto —sonrió animada. Simon era su chico y aquí ella reinaría entre los chicos. Pensó en ser la chica buena cuando decidió venirse pero se dio cuenta que mientras más buena, más le pasaban cosas estúpidas y ella vino a conquistar no a ser conquistada y menos pisoteada. Aquella rubia se encontraría con una chica de armas tomar, ella no era la misma ingenua que fue al irse. Ella tendría a cualquier chico bajo ella gimiendo por ella y Jace, su querido amor y no tan querido hermano sería el último de su lista. Lo volvería loco.

Ella había regresado para pasar su último año lejos de los problemas, pero ella era un imán de problemas y ahora volvería al ruedo. Aquí todos pagarían cada lágrima que ella botó en el jodido internado. Agarró sus ray ban plateados y colocó su disco de rock instrumental, quería acallar las voces que clamaban venganza y dejar pasar.

* * *

**Aquí estoy, no morí. Lamento la desaparición pero es que verán se me hace más fácil subir capítulos cortos y seguidos que tratar de crear uno largo. Tengo otros proyectos, tengo mi trabajo y tengo una vida fuera de este fanfiction. No quiero fallarles, no quiero cancelar esto y lamentarme luego.**

**Como verán nuestra chica llegó para arrasar. ¡Mujeres al poder! Jajaja.**

**P.D.: Lamento las fallas de ortografía y redacción. No está editado y decidí subirlo así para no dejarla más tiempo esperando. Pero si ven errores, avisen para cambiarlos, es inevitable dedazos o palabras fuera de lugar, así como el cambio brusco en los tiempos verbales.**

**¡Saludos!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Declaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Cassandra Clare yo solo juego con ellos. La trama es mía.**

* * *

**Capítulo V**

Jace quedó estupefacto al ver como se alejaba su hermana de él. Creyó que después de ese abrazo las cosas se tornarían normalmente pero ella se veía más resentida que antes. No quería darse por vencido con ella y menos ahora que había vuelto. Quería recuperar a su hermana. Durante el tiempo que estuvieron separados la extrañó demasiado.

—Jacy —susurró una vocecita sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué mierda te sucede a ti? —gritó recordando cuan molesto estaba con ella.

—Y-yo-o…

—¿Tú qué? Acabas de golpear a mi hermana. ¿Sabes cuán furioso estará Valentine con esto? Ella es su pequeña y por ella daría todo —gruñó frunciendo el ceño y cerrando sus puños. De alguna manera esto sería su jodida culpa y ya era suficiente con los problemas en los cuales se metía por sí mismo y ahora debía enfrentar los de su novia.

—Jace no me gruñas, no sabía que era tu hermana —le peleó molesta.

—Ese es siempre tu jodido problema con todo Camille, no te mides y te lanzas de volada; luego vienes disculpándote y queriendo que se olvide todo.

—Lo siento Jace, ya no me pelees más —dijo mientras un acumulado de lágrimas corría por su mejilla. Él sabía que ella estaba dolida pero debía dejarle en claro que hizo mal, que no podía ir simplemente por la vida pegándoles a las chicas que se le acercaran. Eso estaba mal y odiaba eso, odiaba que una mujer lo celara.

—Olvídalo —frunció aún más el ceño al verla detalladamente y relajó su mano soltando el puño. —Déjame llevarte a tu casa, espero tu padre no me mate cuanto te vea —dijo pensativo. Ambos salieron del local y se subieron a la jeep de él. La chica seguía sollozando y eso lo estaba volviendo loco. Deseaba bajarla de su carro y dejarla tirada en medio de la carretera pero sabía que eso estaba mal. Por eso decidió ignorarla el resto del viaje.

Se detuvo en un semáforo en rojo, cerró sus ojos un momentos y se pasó la mano repetidamente por sobre su rubio cabello. Dejó salir el aire de sus pulmones de forma abrupta y arrancó su jeep al ver el cambio a verde. Decidió acabar aquel silencio encendiendo el equipo, optó por una pieza especial de un pianista japonés que le presentó su profesor de música. Jace amaba la manera en la cual este hombre demostraba y dejaba sus sentimientos en aquellas teclas. Siempre había deseado compartir aquellos sentimientos con su amada, siempre había deseado dejarle su alma.

Ver a Clary despertó aquellos viejos miedos que le hacían sentirse intimidado. Mordió fuertemente su labio y estaba tan concentrado que dejó a Camille a dos casas de la suya. No dijo nada y ella menos, simplemente se bajó con la cabeza gacha. Una vez ella se hubo ido él, encendió nuevamente su jeep y se fue a velocidad moderada de aquel lugar. Sabía que debía regresar a casa pero no se hallaba de ánimo, no quería encontrarse con su hermana y ver como ella poco a poco le ganaba un castigo a él.

Vagó por la ciudad por horas, cenó fuera de casa y suspiró más veces de las que contó. La hora había llegado y aunque se negaba sabía que debía volver, sabía que debía regresar a casa. Manejó tranquilamente y con la suave música que mantenía dentro, calmó su tempestad para enfrentarse a la tormenta que se avecinaba. Cuando hubo llegado estacionó la camioneta y sintió bajar por su garganta el miedo en forma bruta. Se quedó un largo rato dentro decidiendo si entraba o no, como la respuesta era la lógica se bajó a trompicones y varios suspiros trataban de ralentizar los latidos de su corazón. Aseguró su camioneta y entró pesadamente con la cabeza gacha sin querer toparse con nadie y para alejar de sí mismo miradas curiosas dando a entender que no quería que nadie le dirigiese palabra alguna.

—Hasta que al fin llegas —dijo su padre toscamente.

—Lo siento padre me entretuve —dijo sumiso.

—Tu hermana llega de viaje y ¿te entretienes adrede? Te dijimos sobre esta cena y hemos tenido que retrasarla por tu culpa Jace —gruñó.

—Amor basta, es un adolescente y es normal que se entretenga —lo defendió su madre. Valentine permaneció callado ante la réplica de su mujer y la observó atentamente. Ella iba vestida con un elegante vestido casual de gasa con mangas de pajaritas plisado hasta las rodillas en un tono púrpura y unos tacones de agujas negros. Se veía sexy pero elegante. Valentine babeó al ver a su mujer con semejante belleza quedando embelesado olvidando por completo a su desastroso hijo.

Jace sonrió ante aquello y agradeció a su madre con un beso en la mejilla por haber distraído a su furioso padre. Subió enérgicamente a su habitación para tomar un baño y así iniciar la tan esperada velada. Aquella casa no había cambiado nada en esos tres años, ni las paredes ni sus adornos. Jace suspiró a ver lo monótono que solía ser Valentine con ciertas cosas pero le importaba poco, pues solía pasar poco tiempo allí.

Entró directo a su baño y se despojó de la ropa que cargaba; abrió la ducha y reguló la temperatura de la misma, templada. Suspiró cuando se adentró a la lluvia artificial y cerró sus ojos dejándose llevar por la sensación de paz y tranquilidad del lugar, tomó su champú Ego Black y masajeó suavemente su cabellera, enjuagó y dejó que con aquello su alma fuese lavada. Tomó su gel de ducha Dove Men + Care y frotó suavemente cada parte de su musculoso cuerpo; sacó aquello de sí y cerró la ducha una vez hubo terminado. Tomó una toalla blanca y secó lentamente cada gota con sus ojos cerrados. Llevó otra a su cabeza y secó casi en su totalidad su cabello. Se colocó una toalla en su cadera tapando así su sexo y encendió el secador para terminar el trabajo de secar su cabellera. Regresó nuevamente a su habitación y quedó choqueado al ver a Clarissa sobre su cama llevando casi nada de ropa. Sus mejillas se sonrosaron tiernamente a lo que ella sonrió con picardía.

—¿Q-qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó confuso y carraspeó un poco para encontrar su verdadera voz, pues la actual sonaba algo ronca.

—Papá que bajes ya —respondió sin más. Él suspiró.

—Dile que bajo en diez minutos —aseguró. Ella se colocó en pie y meneó sus caderas hasta llegar a su lado. Acarició su mejilla lentamente y se mordió el labio provocando un gemido por parte de él. Ella enarcó una ceja y bajó su mirada viendo como la virilidad de él se tornaba dura. Él vio abochornado y su sonrojo se hizo más fuerte sintiéndose incómodo bajo el escrutinio de su hermana.

Clarissa soltó una sonora carcajada pues aquello realmente le divertía. Ella estaba consciente de su poca vestimenta, su padre se lo hizo saber en cuanto bajó pero esta solo le hizo un puchero y él resignado aceptó aquello. Llevaba un vestido de tubo rojo ceñido con lateral descubierto, unas plataformas con tacón de aguja de gamuzas rojas. Ella había decidido usar un labial rojo para verse deseable y gloss del mismo color para que sus labios se viesen más grandes y carnosos. Sus ojos estaban maquillados en color durazno y rojo, con delineado en negro.

—No te tardes —dijo batiendo sus pestañas coqueta y besó su mejilla antes de partir. Él suspiró y gruñó entrando nuevamente al baño. Encendió la ducha pero esta vez dejándola totalmente fría y entró en ella. Salió apresurado y se vistió rápidamente optando por un jean negro, con una camisa de vestir blanca y un Jerseys cuello pico de Gucci en negro. Se decidió por unos mocasines Gucci en blancos, siendo su único accesorio un reloj Curren que le había regalado Alec por su cumpleaños. Amó su aspecto y se aplicó su perfume favorito Ferrari Black y bajó a la cena por su hermana.

—Gracias por unirte a la celebración Jace —dijo desbordando sarcasmo Valentine.

—Valentine —regañó Jocelyn.

—¿Qué? Agradezco a mi inteligencia y el conocerlos para haber reservado la mesa a tres horas de lo dicho. Ustedes se tardan una eternidad en arreglarse —se quejó. Jocelyn blanqueó sus ojos por su exagerado marido, se acercó para abrazarlo y darle un beso para calmar a la bestia que llevaba siempre este por dentro.

—Ya ando listo, ¿a quién esperamos ahora? —preguntó fastidiado Jace.

—A nadie más —respondió firme Jocelyn.

—¿Y Jon? —preguntó Clary frunciendo el ceño.

—En lo de un amigo —desestimó Valentine quitándole importancia al menor de sus hijos. Más que una cena familiar, era una especia de negocio. Valentine tenía planeado viajar y dejaría a sus hijos a cargo de su nana.

Aquel hombre de familia decidió viajar en su Nissan Pathfinder negra y así no llamar la atención en absoluto. Además, quería mantener a sus hijos juntos, pues por alguna extraña razón ellos no se soportaban y eso le hacía un ruido enorme debido a que siempre habían sido muy unidos.

—¿Por qué no puedo usar mi Jeep? —preguntó Jace al ver en donde se marcharían.

—No —su respuesta fue corta y escueta pero le bastó a Jace. Clary sonrió burlona y cruzó sus piernas dándole a Jace una vista deseosa, él tragó fuertemente y alejó su mirada hacia la calle. Clary miró el lado opuesto y feliz por alguna extraña razón.

—Clary —susurró Jace. Ella simplemente decidió ignorarlo olímpicamente. —Clary sé que me escuchas, no me ignores por favor —suplicó lastimero. Con esto ella decidió quitar la ley del hielo y mirarlo. Él se veía vulnerable pero aquello no le importaba, no sería una tonta más, no sería su juguete.

—¿Qué? —preguntó quedamente.

—¿Por qué me odias? —aquella pregunta dejó a Clary pensativa. Cerró sus ojos y meditó pensando en qué responder. Recordó que simplemente él no la amaba como más que una hermana y eso la enfureció. Pero en el internado había aprendido a mentir, había aprendido a esconder sus sentimientos y aquella ira que crecía dentro de ella permanecía revoloteando en su interior sin salir.

—No te odio, simplemente me gustaría que no fueses mi hermano —dijo mirándolo fijamente los ojos de él. Jace apartó la mirada y sintió su corazón partirse; ella no le amaba, ni como hermano ni como nada. Aquello le hirió y se tragó todo sentimiento. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan desgraciado en la vida? Aquella pregunta se la hacía a diario y no encontraba respuesta para ello. Su padre nunca le quise, su madre prefirió morir a quedarse con él y aquí estaba la única mujer que amaba, negándole amor. ¿Acaso había hecho algo en el pasado que ahora le sucedía esto?

Clary observó la contrariedad de las emociones de él, sabía que le había herido pero comprendió que era necesario que eso ocurriera para así poder romper la imagen que permanecía de ella en él, deseaba que él la mirase como una mujer y no como la chiquita débil que era cuando se fue. Creía no pedir mucho y solo exigía su atención como hombre.

Regresó la vista hacia la calle y respiró profundamente. Cogió su celular para verificar la hora y se halló con un mensaje que la descolocó. Guardando su celular nuevamente, bajó del carro a cenar con su familia.

_«¡Te encontré!»._

* * *

**He aquí un nuevo capítulo. ¿Quién será ese chico nuevo? ¿Estará en líos nuestra chica? Suspiro pensando en qué pasará en el sexto capítulo.**

**Pronto tendremos un nuevo personaje: Síííííííí =D**

**Este cap. es más calmado y pues muestra un poquito de las emociones de Jace. Espero él pueda hacerle ver a nuestra chica que él no es malo y no le hizo nada malo. No merece sufrir nuestro chico =( **

**Trataré de subir un nuevo cap. semanal y aunque pronto estaré de vacaciones en el trabajo, no esperen que ande aquí pegada en mi laptop. O sea vienen fiestas y espero ir a la mayoría. Ustedes entienden, tienen una vida también y sé que esperan este tipo de fiestas para disfrutar en familia.**

**P.D.: Lamento la baja calidad ortográfica y gramatical. Cualquier errorcito por muy grande que sea, me avisan. A veces ni releyendo me doy cuenta de ciertos detalles.**

**Quiero REVIEWS, sin presión =D**

**¡Saludos!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Declaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Cassandra Clare yo solo juego con ellos. La trama es mía.**

**Por favor, leer nota al final.**

* * *

**Capítulo VI**

_«¡Te encontré!»_

Clary releyó ese mensaje mentalmente encontrándose con los nervios a flor de pie. Estaba tan envuelta en sí que solo jugaba con su comida y había perdido toda su picardía.

—Clarissa ¿me estás escuchando? —preguntó su padre entrecerrando sus ojos.

—No, lo siento. ¿Me decías? —preguntó subiendo la mirada y encontrándose con tres pares de ojos que la miraban fijamente.

—Pregunté por qué decidiste culminar tu educación secundaria aquí y no en el internado —repitió nuevamente.

—¿Los extrañaba? —aquello sonó más a una pregunta que a una afirmación. Ella suspiró de manera pesada y cerró sus ojos. Acarició la punta de su cabello denotando que estaba nerviosa—. La verdad es que si los extrañaba, el internado es genial pero quería graduarme con mi hermano y mis viejos amigos —respondió creíble.

—Nosotros también te extrañamos —dijo Jace mirándola a sus ojos. Ella le dedicó una sonrisa que no le llegaba a sus ojos. Ambos sostuvieron una guerra de miradas hasta que Clary decidió romperla para regresar a jugar con su comida.

El ambiente se sentía tenso y confuso, lo únicos ajenos a todo aquel drama eran sus padres quienes ignoraban el hecho el amor que mantenían sus hijos.

—Chicos quiero pedirles un favor —rompió el silencio Valentine alternando la mirada entre ambos.

—Sí, claro —dijo afirmando Clary.

—Me iré de viaje con Jocelyn por negocios, trataremos de estar en las fiestas importantes pero no le prometemos nada —aseguró.

—¿Por qué ambos? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño Jace.

—Para esto necesitamos la firma de ambos y sale más económico viajar nosotros que traerlos a ellos —respondió firme.

—Pero son millonarios —dijo sarcástica Clary.

—Somos y ese no es el punto. La cuestión aquí es que no podemos traerlos a todos a la misma vez y en cada viaje que ellos hagan nosotros perdemos. Es más funcional viajar nosotros —dijo como si pasar meses sin sus padres fuese algo sencillo.

—Pero ustedes tienen hijos, ¿nos dejarán solos? —preguntó molesto Jace.

—No, su nana los atenderá y también estará el tutor de Jon —Valentine cambió su postura, se estaba empezando a molestar y estaba harto de la actitud de su hijo.

—Yo no tengo problema, sé cuidarme sola. Me preocupa es Jon —dijo Clary seriamente.

—No te preocupes, nosotros hablamos con él y aceptó ir al colegio de interno. Este tiene un excelente programa de música y artes marciales, aunque solo aceptó ir si dejábamos que su mejor amigo asistiera con él —revoleó sus ojos y suspiró. A veces sus hijos eran demasiados manipuladores.

—Entonces no tengo problemas en absoluto —afirmó Clarissa. Valentine sonrió y estiró su mano para tomar la de ella. Él amaba sin condiciones a su pequeña hija y odiaba que esta ya se viese mujer.

—Yo sí tengo un problema, no quiero estar pendiente de ella —dijo con pesadez señalando a Clary. Ella elevó una ceja y sonrió burlona.

—No necesito que estés al pendiente de mí Jace. Soy una mujer autosuficiente que se sabe defender de hombres ineptos y sin escrúpulos —respondió siendo fría.

—¡Basta! —susurró en gritos Valentine. Jocelyn permanecía en silencio y su mente hacía pequeños enlaces que se negaba aceptar. Frunció el ceño y decidió que lo mejor sería parar aquello o su familia haría el ridículo en aquel restaurante.

—Este no es el lugar para aclarar sus diferencias. Terminemos de cenar en paz y en casa seguimos el tema —dijo quedamente sin derecho a réplica. Después de aquel episodio, el ambiente se relajó cuando Clary empezó a contar ciertas aventuras y bochornos por los cuales pasó en el internado la primera semana que llegó. Habló de sus vacaciones fuera de la familia y rió como nunca.

* * *

La familia terminó de cena y decidieron regresar a casa. En el trayecto todos permanecieron en sus pensamientos, pues Valentine decidió colocar música clásica de fondo para armonizar el viaje y dar paz al mismo. Cuando llegaron a casa, Valentine abrió las puertas de sus chicas y le lanzó las llaves a Jace para que este hiciera lo propio mientras él entraba abrazado por ambas chicas.

Jace suspiró, guardó la camioneta y entró a casa soltando suspiros de amargura. Ahora era él quien deseaba irse lejos al internado. Subió corriendo a su habitación y la vio allí de nuevo, a la mujer que le hacía perder la cabeza. Observó atentamente a su hermana y cerró sus ojos pensando que era un sueño. Al abrirlos denotó que era cierto, ella estaba allí frente a él.

—Jace ¿puedo dormir contigo? —aquel gesto extrañó mucho a Jace, Clary no se veía como una niña miedosa que necesitaba a su hermano para poder dormir.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó realmente curioso.

—No mentí al decir que los extrañaba y tú no eres la excepción —respondió sin preocupación. Jace la miró atentamente queriendo determinar si mentía o no. Al observar que no hubo nada fuera de lo común, aceptó a regañadientes. No quería tenerla en su cama pero no podía negarle eso, ¿con qué excusa la sacaría?

—Está bien —dijo finalmente. Ella sonrió.

—Me quitaré todo esto, ya vengo —dijo saliendo de la habitación no sin antes dejarle un beso en la mejilla. Un estremecimiento le recorrió su cuerpo y optó por quitarse todo aquello y colocarse su pijama que consistía en un pantalón de algodón azul marino y sin playera, se acostó esperando a su hermana quien se estaba tardando más de la cuenta. Cerró sus ojos y decidió colocar su mente en blanco para evitar pensar en nada y a la vez en todo.

—Jace ¿ya te dormiste? —susurró Clary.

—No, no todavía —él decidió detallar a su hermana, esta se hallaba ya sin maquillaje y con un pantaloncito de algodón blanco y una blusa de tiras blanca. Sabía que de no tragar, cosa que le costó, estaría babeando por su hermana quien se veía preciosa y deseable. Ella se acostó en la cama y colocó su cabeza en su pecho. Él cerró sus ojos mientras ella acariciaba con lentitud su pecho trazando corazones. Su respiración se empezó a entrecortar y un jadeó salió sin permiso de sus labios. Ella decidió besar tiernamente aquel lugar sacando de él un gemido ronco desde lo más hondo de su garganta. No quería parar aquella caricia pero sabía que debía hacerlo porque luego el arrepentimiento sería doloroso y él no quería arrepentirse de sus sentimientos. Como pudo la atrajo hacia él y la abrazó fortísimo, ella se dejó hacerlo cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo con una sonrisa en sus labios. Él cayó segundos después.

* * *

**Hola chicos ¿cómo les ha ido?**

**He recibido mensajes X's, hasta por privado diciendo que no debo hacer esto o aquello y que Clary debe permanecer virgen, pura, casta y Jace lejos de las drogas, entre otras cosas.**

**No me molesto cuando sutilmente me dan sugerencias porque e incluso trato de unirlas a mi historia. Pero es mentira que como lectores influimos en las obras de un escritor. Espero no se molesten conmigo pero yo advertí al inicio de este fanfiction por cuales cosas pasarían mis personajes.**

**Citándome: "Segunda advertencia: los personajes serán obscuros, la historia tendrá sexo, drogas, alcohol y desenfreno. No esperen que los personajes tengan la misma actitud del libro de Cassy porque si lo notaron en el primero rompí esa regla y aquí no será la excepción. Habrán personajes bisexuales, en cierta medida incesto, maltratos, depresión. En fin esperen lo inesperable porque hasta puede haber muerte. No puedo decirle quienes porque arruinaría el suspenso".**

**Tenemos que aceptar que nuestra chica tiene un pasado, debemos aceptar que Jace es hijo de unos drogadictos y Clary tiene un padre que lo fue. Clary cambió en el internado, ella ya no es ni la sombra de quien fue antes de irse y eso se irá revelando a lo largo de la historia.**

**Les recuerdo, que toda historia necesita ese algo que luego le dé un quiebre y yo ando trabajando con las drogas, el sexo, alcohol y desenfreno. Tocaré puntos como la depresión, el maltrato a mayores niveles y la sexualidad será ambigua. Relaciones incestuosas de quienes menos se lo esperarán. Como dije, esta historia será más cruda y más negra. **

**Avisé que debían prepararse porque hasta un personaje esencial podría morir. Me cohibí hacerlo en la pasada porque una buena lectora me pidió muy amablemente que no matara a nuestro chico de oro. Me gustan sus REVIEWS y me dan ánimos pero esos donde quieren cambiar mi historia no tanto. Yo no voy a otras historias y les digo: **_**no hagas esto porque es demasiado cliché; si haces eso otro pasará esto, lo otro y lo otro así que mejor cámbialo**_**; no señores, no hago eso porque es frustrante que se quieran meter con tu historia.**

**Yo les invito a buscar una historia que se asemeje más a lo que buscan o reflexionen y acepten que mi historia es diferente. A veces lo diferente es bueno y denle una oportunidad sin querer cambiar nada porque es mi tiempo el dedicado.**

**Gracias por leerme y disculpen todo lo malo.**

**P.D.: lamento alguna falta de ortografía. De ver alguna, me avisan por favor.**

**¡Saludos!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Declaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Cassandra Clare yo solo juego con ellos. La trama es mía.**

* * *

**Capítulo VI**

Una semana había pasado desde que Clary había recibido aquel mensaje revelador, su paranoia era tal que decidió hibernar quedándose días y noches sin salir. Ese comportamiento llamó la atención de todos a su alrededor el cual ella decidió ignorar cualquier comentario que estos hicieran.

Melancólica y pensativa se observó en el espejo y se odió— ¿tan fea soy que nadie me quiere? —se preguntó en voz baja mientras una solitaria lágrima cayó de sus ojos y acarició su mejilla. De inmediato llevó sus dedos hacia aquella herida que yacía oculta en su vientre. Dejó salir de su pecho aquel aire que con pesadez contenía echando su cabellera hacia delante ocultando su herida mirada. No deseaba verse pero quedó hipnotizada delante su distante mirada.

Segundos, minutos u horas pasaron, tal vez, pero ella no lo sabía pues había caído en un mar de desesperación y dolor. Lánguidamente se arrastró por el piso en busca de un rústico y sucio cuaderno que se hallaba debajo de su cama. Lo sostuvo en sus manos y lo apretó contra sí misma deseando que de aquello nadie se enterase. Sus secretos estaban ocultos allí, quería quemarlo pero no se atrevía y él estaba cerca, él sabía dónde ella se encontraba, él pronto vendría por ella y ella no podría escapar nuevamente de él.

Con lentitud abrió el cuaderno en una página en blanco mientras su mano temblaba d nerviosismo; buscó con desespero un bolígrafo con la mirada y su respiración empezó a ir más rápida. Sus piernas no le permitían caminar y se tuvo que arrastrar nuevamente hasta su mesa de estudio. Sobre ella había una lapicera que contenía unas series de bolígrafos, colores u otros utensilios de escritura. Tomó una de las esquinas de la mesa y empujando su cuerpo hacia arriba buscaba alzarse pero su respiración le impedía cualquier movimiento brusco el cual la obligó a caerse de golpe llevándose todo cuanto había sobre ella y golpeándole la cabeza con severidad.

Se quedó quieta por unos segundos mientras miles de caballos hacían estragos en su pecho ralentizando el paso del oxígeno que necesitaba. Gruesas lágrimas corrían como represas rotas por una cañada corta hacia las vías de un pueblo, cerrando sus ojos y tratando de aspirar por un poquito de vitalidad empuñó su mano para tratar de calmar aquel dolor que hacía estragos en su mente y que le destruía el alma de a poco; intentó elevarse sosteniendo su peso en el piso pero olvidó que este contenía sus materias y se incrustó una tachuela haciéndola soltar un alarido y obligándola a mirarse su mano que le expulsaba a borbotones la sangre más roja que ella hubiese botado alguna vez.

Aquella habitación empezó a llenarse de sollozos mientras ella lanzaba todos aquellos materiales lo más lejos de ella posible, la rabia le consumía y la desesperación estaba llenando aquella habitación. Sentía que las paredes se le venían encima y gritaba con fuerzas mientras buscaba de forma desesperada su mugriento cuaderno. Cuando lo hubo hallado lo abrió y limpió su sangre en aquella página que había marcado como nueva.

—TE ODIO, TE ODIO —gritó con desenfreno entretanto lloraba y gritaba. Se encogió de piernas y en ovillo se repetía seguido que se odiaba sin soltar ese cuaderno.

—Mierda Clary ¿qué te sucede? —gritó Jace interrumpiendo su habitación.

—Lárgate, lárgate —gritó.

—No me pienso largar, Clary estás sangrando —dijo asustado.

—No me toques Jace, no te atrevas a tocarme —dijo alejándose hacia una equina. Su desnudez no pasó desapercibida por él pero era dolor lo que sentía la verla así, tan rota.

—Clary déjame ayudarte —dijo realmente asustado.

—Cómo me gustaría volver a mi niñez —divagó—, en aquellos días donde fui feliz.

—Clary dime ¿qué te pasa? —preguntó.

—Vete, vete —gritó encolerizada.

—No, no me pienso ir —dijo seguro.

—No te quiero aquí. Te odio Jace, eres una mierda de persona, una mierda de hermano, eres simplemente una mierda —soltó queriéndolo herir. Amos pares de ojos estaban obscurecidos, los de ella con rabia y perdidos en un abismo. Los ojos de Jace denotaban tristeza, dolor y rabia contenida. Sabía que era inútil caer en insultos cuando ella buscaba eso.

—Yo te amo Clary, eres mi hermana —una sombra de vulnerabilidad cruzó los ojos de Clary pero al escuchar llamarla hermana su rabia aumentó obligándose a lanzarle cualquier objeto que estuviese cerca, Jace al darse cuenta pudo esquivar aquello y salir ileso.

—Lárgate de AQUÍ —gritó quedándose sin voz. Jace no le hizo caso y se abalanzó sobre ella obligándola a retorcerse intentando escapar.

—Clary… por favor… cálmate —suplicaba Jace mientras lágrimas le corrían por su mejilla.

—Suéltame maldita sea, suéltame… no me toques, no me toques, suéltame —susurraba llorando a gritos.

—Clary regresa, regresa —lloraba él.

—Me quiero morir —dijo finalmente dejando de luchar—. Déjame morir —suplicó quedamente. Jace palideció y la abrazó más fuerte. Con sutileza y admiración, la depositó con suavidad sobre la cama y arropó su desnudo cuerpo con la cobija. Clary tiritaba mientras su mirada se hallaba perdida y sin vida; por su parte, Jace acariciaba con suavidad su cabellera e intentaba entender todo lo que había pasado recién. Su hermana era la niña más hermosa que él hubiese visto en su vida y no entendía cómo podía ella decir que era fea o que nadie la quería cuando él la amaba y daría su vida por ella.

—Clary ¿qué sucedió contigo? —ella seguía sollozando sin que él dejase la caricia. Sabía que ella no estaba en estado de responder pero necesitaba aunque sea divagar para no tirarse al piso y llorar junto a ella. Le dolía verla así, le dolía el sufrimiento de ella.

Con el pasar de las horas, Clarissa se quedó profundamente dormida y Jace decidió abandonar el cuarto. Sin embargo, primero decidió dejar todo limpio y ordenado, no quería causarle problemas a su hermana con su padre y quería ser él quien le ayudase primero. Temía que si él contaba aquello, su hermana sería alejada otra vez de él y sabía que ella necesitaba a su familia más que cualquier otra cosa. Asimismo, limpió con cuidado la herida de Clary evitando que esta se despertara.

Una vez en su habitación, Jace decide darse un relajante baño para olvidar ese episodio que camina como tortuga por su mente, haciéndole estremecer. Cae de rodillas llorando por ello y así tratar de desahogar su ahogado corazón.

—¿Qué te sucede Clary? —se preguntó mientras la lluvia artificial limpiaba sus lágrimas de dolor. Cerró sus ojos y se dejó enjuagar el alma con aquel reconfortante baño.

«Estás ocupada» —escribió a un número desconocido.

«Nunca para ti ;-)»

«Prepárate entonces, necesito descargar tensión guapa.»

«Te espero más que húmeda ;-)»

«Eso espero… Nos vemos al rato.» —salió rápido de su casa sin ver atrás sin saber que había sido visto por otra persona.

* * *

Clary despertó de su letargo y se asombró cuando ordenado estaba todo a su alrededor. Suspiró varias veces para eliminar el sin sabor que llenaba paladar pero algo muy fuerte le hizo ponerse en pie y le obligó a dirigirse hacia su ventana, era como si miles de imanes la atrajese, y sin pensarlo tanto se asomó arrepintiéndose de inmediato por haber visto como su hermano se iba dejándola atrás y completamente sola. Sintió como su roto corazón volvió a sufrir otro impacto haciéndola sollozar aún más todavía. Giró su cuerpo dejando atrás cualquier vista y deslumbró su cuaderno el cual corrió hacia la cama y lo tomó en sus brazos. Aun sumida en sus pensamientos fue hasta su mesa de estudio y tomó un bolígrafo y decidió desahogarse un poco:

«_Querido maldito diario: Jace se dio cuenta de mi dolor o eso creí en un inicio. Se fue de mi lado, se alejó de mí. Me debe odiar tanto o más de lo que yo me odio. Él no me quiere y yo vivo amándolo. Pero debo alejarme ahora más que nunca de él y ocultarte a como dé lugar de su vista, él no debe saber qué hay escrito en ti. No me arriesgaré a vivir otra pesadilla por su culpa_».

Durante aquella confesión, torrentes de lágrimas caían por su mejilla haciéndola sentir miserable. Sentía que un cuchillo perforaba su corazón y el dolor era tal que estaba por encerrarla en la locura. Ya su roto corazón no aguantaba más ese dolor que día a día parecía crecer y el sufrimiento era demasiado elevado. Limpió con brusquedad sus lágrimas y no queriendo repetir el episodio anterior volviendo a caer de nuevo en ese vacío, entró corriendo al baño a intentar relajarse.

Una vez hubo acabado, se dirigió a su armario y rebuscó entre sus cosas algo de color verde para llenar de esperanza su mundo gris. Se decidió por un vestido por encima de las rodillas, verde con mangas cortas y un cinturón negro. Sus pies estaban adornados por unas sandalias de charol negras sin tacones con hebilla cuadrada y se decidió por un ligero maquillaje y trenzó una cola de pez su cabellera. Para ocultar su herida, se colocó unos mitones de lana verdes que llevaba una correa con botón verde obscuro. Decidió verse en su espejo y gustándole lo visto, salió en busca de mejorar su tarde.

* * *

Jeremiah había tenido un excelente día en su lugar de trabajo, su sonrisa hacía que miles de chicas se le acercaran. Sus ojos eran de unos azules obscuros preciosos y su cabellera era castaña clara, se le notaba que hacía ejercicio y él usaba eso a su favor para enamorar a todas las chicas que entrasen por la puerta de aquel café. En la barra se hallaba una rubia quien le estaba coqueteando y él le sonría a gusto mientras limpiaba una inexistente macha sobre ella. Suena una campanilla avisando un nuevo cliente que le obliga a levantar la mirada, sus ojos se iluminaron al ver que era una pequeña niña pecosa de ojos verdes, no obstante aquellos ojos se veían muertos y eso le hizo fruncir el ceño.

Observó con atención el leve avance de aquella niña hacia una de las mesas, al ver como ella se sentaba fue a tomar su pedido, olvidando a la rubia coqueta por completo. Algo en ella le intrigaba y tras haberle servido su negro café, volvió a la barra para seguir observándola. De cuanto en cuanto, iba a llenarle la taza y ella le agradecía con una mísera sonrisa. Así fue transcurriendo la tarde hasta que anocheció y él debía cerrar pero temía que ella se fuese sola y alguien le hiciese daño mientras vagaba por allí.

—Lamento interrumpir tus pensamientos —dijo apenado— pero estoy por cerrar.

—Disculpa —respondió ruborizada. Su melodiosa voz llenó todos los sentidos de él haciendo que se ruborizara en conjunto con ella. Sus ojos, sus labios deseaba con mucho furor besarlos.

—T-tranquila —dijo tartamudeando—. ¿Tienes cómo irte? Ya es tarde como para que te vayas sola —afirmó.

—No, no tengo miedo irme sola —dijo segura.

—Yo te llevo, mi carro está allí afuera en el estacionamiento. No me tranquilo si sé que andas sola por allí.

—Está bien —le dijo ella.

—Jeremiah —se presentó.

—Clarissa —respondió ella. Él le sonrió y salieron juntos del local, se subieron a su carro y ella le indicó por dónde ir. Jeremiah sacó conversación a Clary, haciéndola reír. Se alegró que la tristeza de ella variara para mejores resultados. Una vez la hubo dejado y el haber intercambiado números, se alejó de aquella casa que le impresionó a cantidades considerables. Se sentía feliz pues creyó haber encontrado a la mujer de su vida.

* * *

**He aquí un nuevo personaje. ¿Quién será Jeremiah? ¿Le hará bien a nuestra protagonista? ¿Cómo actuará Jace ahora? Tantas preguntas por responder.**

**Tienen tres preguntas y solo una de ellas puede ser respondida en el próximo capítulo. Ustedes decidan cual y yo con gusto le responderé.**

**Felices fiesta.**

**P.D.: disculpen los errores ortográficos, escribí apurada. Si ven algunos, avisen por favor.**

**¡Saludos!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Declaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Cassandra Clare yo solo juego con ellos. La trama es mía.**

* * *

**Capítulo VIII**

—Jace eres todo un campeón —dijo una sonriente Camille. Él solo se limitó a sonreír, aquello no le llenaba y de cierta forma le dolía.

—Necesito irme —dijo tratando de colocarse en pie. La felicidad que adornaba el rostro de Camille fue reemplazada con uno de molestia.

—No puedes irte —reclamó.

—Sí que puedo, lo que vine a buscar ya lo conseguí. No vea razón alguna para quedarme —dijo hastiado y molesto. Para él, ella no valía ni diez centavos, era más que nada y eso en cierta medida resultaba imposible.

—Eres un jodido idiota —gritó enfurecida.

—Solo eres un polvo seguro Camille —dijo burlón. Se acercó a ella y le comió la boca. Ella no lo alejó pues aunque Jace la tratase mal, ella le quería en proporciones épicas y aceptaba las constantes humillaciones de su parte. Sin embargo, él no consideraba aquello una humillación, ella era una cualquiera y no tenía por qué tratarla como reina.

Decir que él destilaba hipocresía era una estupidez, todo el mundo sabía que Jace era el hombre más mujeriego del colegio, fama por la cual no se sentía orgulloso pero que de igual manera mantenía. Ya vestido, se despidió de Camille y salió disparado a su camioneta para regresar a casa y tratar de ver qué hacía su hermana.

* * *

Un sentimiento de preocupación lo embargó cuando llegó y el silencio estaba adueñado de todo el lugar. Subió con rapidez hacia la habitación de Clary y se encontró con nada, ella no estaba. Su corazón empezó a golpear con furor en su pecho y el sudor le empezó a correr; si algo le pasó a ella sería su total responsabilidad por haberla dejado sola.

La noche llegó y Jace ya no sabía en qué pensar cuando escuchó un carro estacionarse a las afuera de su casa. De él bajó una tranquila Clary que caminaba con suma pesadez, como si no desease llegar nunca. Él quiso detallar mejor quien la había traído pero no tuvo suerte y se inquietó al pensar que ella podría estar en malos pasos.

—¿Dónde rayos estabas? —gruñó. Ella le observó atentamente y frunció el ceño. Sabía que estaba siendo un idiota e hipócrita al reclamarle algo cuando él ni siquiera se quedó para ella. Ambos sostenían la mirada del otro y el silencio permanecía, en varias ocasiones quiso romper aquella incómoda situación pero no quería sonar tan desesperado como se hallaba.

—No tengo porque darte explicaciones a ti —respondió. Jace suspiró y pasó repetidamente su mano por la cara. ¿Por qué era tan difícil entablar una ligera conversación con la persona que hace años fue su mejor amiga? Pensó

—Sí que tienes, soy tu hermano mayor —replicó. Ella solo se carcajeó, cosa que lo enfureció más.

—No eres mi hermano —dijo hiriente. Él se quedó pasmado, aunque se esperaba una rabieta o un comentario hiriente, no pensó en ese. Una inocente lágrima cayó sin permiso, él no la limpió. Ella se acercó y tomó su mejilla, le acarició sus labios con la yema de sus dedos y plantó un beso duro que duró solo segundos.

Jace mantenía los ojos cerrados dejándose llevar por las caricias de su hermana, Clary mordió suavemente los labios de él, cosa que ocasionó un gemido de su parte. Ella decidió tocar su torso y él se separó de inmediato.

—Esto está mal, no podemos hacer esto —dijo con la respiración pesada.

—¿Por qué no? No somos hermanos, yo soy una mujer y tú un hombre. Uno que me desea y no trates de negarlo porque sabes que tengo razón —aseguró.

—Nuestros padres no lo permitirían —dijo —además que la gente hablaría estupideces —dijo más para sí, pero ella escuchó.

—Ellos no son tus padres, los tuyos están muertos. Ni siquiera somos primos porque mi papá y el tuyo eran hermanos adoptivos —aclaró ella. Aquella realidad en cierta medida le hacía molestar, saber que era huérfano le entristecía.

—Pero eso no quita que nos criamos como hermanos y la gente nos señalará —argumentó.

—Independientemente de con quien estemos las personas siempre hablarán. Ellos no querrían nuestra felicidad y solo acabarían con nosotros porque sentirían celos de no tener un amor como el nuestro —explicó.

—Clarissa eres mi hermana —sentenció él.

—Pues tú para mí no eres un hermano, eres un hombre al cual quiero llevarme a la cama —soltó de golpe con rabia.

—¿Solo quieres eso? Después de lo que vi, ¿crees tú que yo querría tener sexo contigo? —preguntó. Sabía que aquello la heriría pero debía hacerle ver que estaba mal pensar tener una relación.

—Puedo tener a cualquier hombre en mi cama y te estoy eligiendo a ti, queda de tu parte aceptar esto o no. Te deseo Jace y quiero ser tuya —dijo lanzándose a sus brazos. Ella le besó sin permiso y él se dejó besar. El calor inundó aquella sala de estar, jadeos y gemidos salían de la boca de ambos. Clary decidió romper el beso por falta de aire y llevó sus labios al cuello de él, lamiendo aquella parte y dando pequeños mordisco que sacaban guturales gemidos a Jace. Él se sentía en la luna, desde hace mucho que deseaba estar con ella así y hoy al parecer pasaría.

Él la separó y mordió su labio al ver lo sexy que se veía ella. Le agarró la mano y se la llevó a su habitación. Sus hormonas estaban alborotadas y su erección no pasó desapercibida por ella. Una vez dentro, Clary colocó el seguro y él suspiró, la deseaba y quería desnudarla.

—¿De verdad quieres esto? —susurró inseguro.

—Jace te deseo, hazme tuya —suplicó. Rechazarla a esta altura sería un gran golpe para el ego de Clary, él lo sabía y se sentía presionado. Sin esperar respuesta ella se desnudó haciendo que él cerrara de golpe sus ojos, Jace se mordió el labio para evitar que saliera gemido alguno.

Clary se acercó y mordió aquellos labios para liberarlos de la cárcel que los aprisionaba. Él rodeó el cuerpo de ella y abrió sus ojos, observando que ella permanecía con los suyos cerrados. Lentamente acarició su seno derecho, haciéndola jadear para luego llevar a su boca el izquierdo— Jace —gimió ella. Esa pequeña acción desencadenó el desenfreno que ambos querían. Jace la llevó hasta la cama y sonrió, Clary era la mujer más bella que él había conocido jamás. Se quitó la ropa que llevaba encima y se subió sobre ella.

—Te amo Clary —confesó en susurros. Besó aquellos labios que lo volvían loco desde añales y tocó íntimamente su cuerpo. La excitación de ambos les hacía jadear.

—Jace —gimió— haz-haz-haz-z-me… tuya —suplicó deseosa. Cosa que hizo a Jace entrar de golpe y comprobando la inexistente virginidad de su hermana— aargggg —gimió. Se sentía contrariado, la deseaba y no quería terminar el acto; por lo tanto, decidió ignorar aquello y dar lo mejor de sí mismo.

—¡Oh Clary! —gruñó.

—Si-si arrgg sigue-e-e —gritó ella. Aquellos besos eran desesperados, ambos estaban dejando la rabia, los celos y cualquier otro sentimiento frente al otro. Él la quería, la amaba y deseaba tenerla así para siempre.

* * *

Entre besos y caricias acabaron aquel encuentro los dos amantes.

—Te amo preciosa —dijo él.

—¡Oh Jace! —soltó emocionada— estoy totalmente enamorada de ti... te amo mi príncipe —susurró quedándose dormida luego.

Jace la observó atentamente y acarició su melena roja. Dio un suspiro y cerró sus ojos dejándose atrapar por Morfeo.

* * *

**¡Feliz navidad y próspero año nuevo!**

**Sé que es corto pero nos quería dejarles sin capítulo hasta enero; está recién salido del horno y sin editar. Mi mente anda de vacaciones.**

**Se ve como desordenado este capítulo y luego después del pasado; pero era vital mostrar esto. No sé ustedes pero nuestra chica tiene a Jace en sus manos y sabe cómo manipularlo.**

**P.D.: Lamento las faltas de ortografía, dedazos y demás elementos que hicieron este capítulo un asco. Solo dejé fluir las cosas. Si ven algún gran detalle, por favor, me lo dicen para así corregirlos.**

**¡Saludos!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Declaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Cassandra Clare yo solo juego con ellos. La trama es mía.**

* * *

**Capítulo IX**

—Te odio —dijo una llorosa Clary. A Jace le dolía la reacción de su ¿hermana o amante? La contrariedad de sus sentimientos le hizo tomar la peor de las decisiones y la alejó. Él quería lo mejor para ella y creía que lo mejor no era él. Pero ¿por qué no se sentía así? Si hizo lo mejor, ¿por qué se sentía tan miserable?

Ocurrió que después del encuentro cercano que ellos sostuvieron, la realidad golpeó el rostro de Jace como un viejo enemigo que permanecía oculto tras la noche obscura (1). El crudo despertar le tomó por sorpresa y se horrorizó al pensar que había abusado de su pequeña hermana. Que abusó de su fragilidad.

—Clary estuvo mal lo que hicimos y debes olvidarte de eso —aclaró él.

—¿Qué? —frució—. ¿Hablas en serio? ¿Quién mierdas crees que soy Jace? —gritó golpeando la pared de aquella habitación.

—Eres mi hermana Clary —sostuvo él.

—Mierda y más mierda —se carcajeó entre cínica y rabiosa—. Eso no lo pensaste antes de hacerme tuya —dijo mordaz. Él corrió la mirada mientras su corazón latía con fuerza. Siempre sucedía lo mismo: ella se metía en el cuarto de Jace, él se negaba hacerle el amor, discutían y ella se iba hecha una furia. Una vil rutina.

—¡Basta! Ya estoy harto de lo mismo, sé mujer y acepta que no seremos nada —gritó para luego arrepentirse. Clary lo observó con atención y asintió—. Y-yo… —empezó a decir tartamudeando.

—Ya has dicho mucho Jace —cortó lo que él pensaba decir. Tras aquella humillación, abandonó la habitación de él no sin antes lanzar la puerta con agresividad. Dejando a un Jace sumido en arrepentimiento y dolor.

Clarissa contuvo la respiración hasta entrar en su habitación. Se podría decir que estaba devastada y muriendo poco a poco. La sensación de abandono que le llenó se incrementó al vislumbrar su desolado cuarto. Se quedó un buen tiempo recostada de la puerta y le colocó el pestillo para evitar ser molestada. Contuvo lo más posible las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, no quería caer en ese cuadro depresivo en el cual su vida corría un peligro mayor. Tomó su celular y le observó con atención esperando que un milagro sucediera.

_«¿Quieres hacer algo hoy?»_

—Su milagro ocurrió —pensó irónica.

_«Depende de cuan pervertida sea tu mente»_ —coqueteó. Aunque su ánimo no era el mejor, una leve sonrisa adornó su rostro.

_«Jajaja eres increíble, hermosa… pero te tomo la palabra, hagamos algo picante hoy»_

_«¿Cómo qué?»_

_«Ya verás. Colócate una de esas mini que me paran… el corazón y cero tacos altos»_

_«¡Oks! ¿A qué hora vienes?»_

_«En 15 min estoy allá»_

_«Estoy ansiosa ;)»_

Al soltar su celular, optó por darse una ducha para quitarse las malas asperezas que tenía encima. Decidió que si Jace no la quería otros sí lo harían. Después de su corto baño, se acercó a su armario y se dispuso a buscar que colocarse. Al final se decidió por una minifalda escocesa marrón con cremalleras, una blusa en chiffon blanca que dejaba entrever su corpiño rojo. Se colocó unas hermosas sandalias de tacón bajo y dejó suelta su melena.

* * *

—¿Cómo van las cosas con tu hermano? —le preguntó a Clarissa.

—Patéticas —respondió entre dientes.

—¡Hmm! —murmuró pensativo—. ¿Quieres hacerlo otra vez?

—¡Oh Jere, qué pervertido eres! —respondió divertida—. No te creí tan zorro y osado cuando te conocí en la cafetería.

—No siempre somos lo que mostramos al mundo —dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Un silencio cómodo llenó el lugar, era de ese tipo de mutismo que era necesario porque permitía pensar. Clary después de lo ocurrido ese día y sin querer discutir con su hermano, se escapó por la puerta trasera y abandonó su hogar como una mísera ladrona. Jeremiah al conocer este hecho se carcajeó hasta más no poder y ella solo sonreía por lo que acababa de hacer. Mediante conversaciones triviales, él la sacó de su zona de confort y la llevó a la playa, maravillándola. Luego de algunas vagas presentaciones, ambos se encontraban sentados —ella sobre las piernas de él— a unos metros de la cabaña donde se quedarían y en donde se daba el reventón del siglo.

—¿Por qué no le dices que tienes un retraso? —aquel comentario sacó a Clary de sus pensamientos.

—¿Por qué haría eso? —respondió frunciendo el ceño.

—Para asustarlo pequeña —respondió sonriendo.

—Eso me dejaría como una total perra —dijo dubitativa.

—Puede ser… —ella permaneció en silencio algo le decía que él aún no había terminado— pero le darás una lección que nunca podrá olvidar.

—Eres malo —respondió risueña.

—Tal vez pero él no debió abandonarte después de haberte cogido —su voz se tornó fría.

—Puede que sí, lo pensaré —comentó.

—Bien —dijo escueto—. Ahora déjame admirarte —ella se carcajeó y él sonrió juguetón. Ella se colocó en pie y seguido él, agarró con fuerza su mentón y besó sus labios, terminando aquella acción mordiendo el labio de Clary.

—Si me besas no me admiras —dijo coqueta y el rió.

—Puede ser —dijo dándole un pico—. Tienes mucha ropa encima —ella enarcó una ceja. Él solo sonrió y desabotonó en su totalidad la blusa dejando ver por completo el corpiño de Clary. Se relamió los labios y beso nuevamente aquellos que le sabían a cielo. Mientras el beso se profundizaba, deslizó la camisa de ella haciéndola caer; llevó su mano al broche del sostén y con cuidado la despojó de aquella prenda, guardándosela en el bolsillo de su short playero.

Clary se sentía un tanto confusa, horas atrás sostenía una discusión con Jace, ahora estaba en una playa semidesnuda con un chico que conocía hacía un mes y con público de fondo. Sus bajones eran extraños y no sabía si eso era bueno o malo en su totalidad. Pero agradecía a quien fuera necesario el haber puesto a ese chico en su camino, pues él comprendió de primera mano aquel morboso relato incestuoso que vivió con su hermano.

—Te ves increíble así —dijo— pero aún llevas mucha ropa.

—No me desnudarás completamente —dijo cubriéndose los senos de miradas curiosas. Clarissa señaló con la cabeza, a dos chicos que se encontraban cerca observando la escena y que sin recato se la comían con la mirada. Por su parte Jeremiah, señaló detrás de ella a otros dos que se masturbaban ante aquel escenario. Ella olvidando su desnudez, dio media vuelta y se les quedó mirando con atención hasta que uno de los chicos le sonrió. Ella al verse descubierta, apartó la mirada regresando a su antigua posición.

—No les prestes atención. Ellos saben que deben traer a sus chicas o en su defecto traer a cualquier chica para evitar pasar este tipo de calentones —respondió serio y ella rió. Él se agachó y cogió la blusa de ella, la sacudió y se la colocó. Abotonó el tercer y cuarto botón de la misma; con el resto sobrante, anudó al frente apretando más los senos de ella haciéndolos sobresalir un poco.

—Mejor —dijo ella.

—Ni tanto —respondió él y la abrazó. Llevó sus manos al trasero de esta y empezó a manosearlo—, ¿sin panty?

—Hilo —respondió.

—Lo apruebo… —calló un segundo— sin embargo —no dijo más. Tomó el elástico de aquella prenda y con lentitud, rozando sus dedos con la piel de ella, bajó el hilo dejándola sin nada abajo. Lo guardó en su otro bolsillo y besó castamente los labios de Clary.

Clarissa permitió que Jeremiah prosiguiera la sesión de besos y toqueteos frente aquel pequeño grupo de chicos sin pudor. Ella sabía que aquello estaba mal pero ¿qué podría hacer? Entre el sexo, las drogas y el alcohol; hacer aquello era el mejor de los males.

—Entremos —cortó de pronto—. Ya Tess estará loca buscándonos —rió ante su chiste y ella sonrió. Ella miró con atención al chico que llevaba a su lado y observó su evidente erección, aquello le alegró y partió con él para seguir con aquella fiesta.

* * *

Alec se hallaba un tanto enojado con su primo, este sabía que se encontraba en una cita con el chico que le gustaba. Él no quería llamarlo novio, las etiquetas no eran lo suyo, pero tuvo que correr a la casa de Jace porque este le marcó desesperado diciéndole que Clarissa había desaparecido. Al llegar se dio cuenta que ella se había ido por rebeldía y que Jace exageraba más de la cuenta, pues la misma Clary le había respondido un mensaje diciéndole que llegaría al siguiente día, que pasaría la noche en casa de una amiga.

El problema era que su primo no le creyó a su hermana y ahora él se encontraba atrapado en el medio de ese pleito.

—¿Dónde crees tú que ella pueda estar? —preguntó por enésima vez Jace haciendo que Alec rodara sus ojos.

—En casa de una amiga —respondió como venía haciéndolo desde que llegó. Harto ya de aquella situación, decidió que lo mejor era calmar a su primo. Fue hasta la nevera y llevó consigo un vaso de agua, le tendió a Jace una pastilla blanca y le obligó a tomársela— te ayudará —afirmó. Minutos después, aquella droga hizo el efecto esperado y Jace se tambaleaba en la sala de estar.

—¿Q-q-qué e-e-ra e-so? —preguntó separando las sílabas. Alec se limitó a llevarlo en silencio a su habitación y lo acostó en su enorme cama. Tras suspirar un par de veces y con las ganas contenidas desde añales, se dispuso a quitarle el pantalón de pijama azul marino y bóxer, revelando así la privacidad de su primo. Sin poderse contener, mordió sus labios de manera sugestiva y posó sus manos sobre la virilidad de su primo. Empezó a masajear lentamente aquel miembro, haciendo que este despertara y tomara fuerza en sus manos.

Alec se sentía en plenitud al escuchar los jadeos que le provocaba a su primo y al ver su enorme erección, abandonó por segundos el pene de Jace para desnudarse y tocarse mientras lo masturbaba a él. Pequeños gemidos salían de ambas bocas y la habitación se tornó más caliente, se sentía como el peor día de verano. Alexander se contuvo y paró aquello, no deseaba acabar así y no queriendo desperdiciar nada, bajó hasta engullir aquel falo y saboreó con gusto.

Jace no podría molestarse, pues él le estaba otorgando el mejor sexo oral que nunca iba a tener, —era una lástima que este no recordaría aquello— pensó. Tragó sin pudor el orgasmo de Jace y continuó hasta tenerlo a su punto nuevamente. Lubricó su entrada y se sentó sobre aquel mástil, obligándose a quedarse quieto para acostumbrarse a semejante aparato. Al instante, empezó a cabalgarlo y se dejó llevar por el desenfreno hasta morir en manos de un hombre que amaba pero que lo amaba como a un hermano.

Al siguiente día, Alec se encontraba en la cocina meditando sobre lo que había hecho, enumerarse las cosas lo hacían hacerse sentir peor y era que había engañado a su "novio" pero lo peor era que había drogado y violado a su primo o ¿su primo lo violó a él? La verdad era que no sabía que sentir respecto a su acto y eso en parte le hizo sentir avergonzado.

Cuando se le bajó el calentó que tenía, reflexionó y se dio cuenta de su error. Horrorizado y martiriado limpió todo con absoluta rapidez, se vistió y lo vistió a él. Se fue al cuarto que usaba cuando se quedaba de visita y se durmió. Ahora se hallaba tomando una taza de café con el corazón en la boca, ¿qué pasaría si Jace recordara todo? ¿Le mataría? Preguntas similares pasaban por la mente de Alec y estaba tan envuelto en sí mismo que no escuchó a su primo entrar.

—¡Mierda! —exclamó Jace sacándolo del agujero negro que era su mente.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó conteniendo el miedo.

—Necesito café. Sea lo que fuese que me diste anoche, me hizo olvidar del mundo —guardó silencio— pero me relajó como no tienes una idea cabrón —comentó de mejor humor Jace—. ¿Qué era? —preguntó.

—Algo que me dio Mag —respondió por inercia.

—¡Hmmm! Espero te dé más, tengo los nervios hechos nada y esa pastilla me ayudó mucho —respondió.

—¡Qué bueno! —respiró hondo. Se colocó en pie y estiró su cuerpo buscando destensarse—. Me daré un baño para irme —informó y Jace asintió.

—Bien, yo haré lo mismo —respondió Jace.

* * *

Tess observó como cierta pelirroja despertaba con vergüenza, le hubiese gustado poder leer la mente y así saber cuáles cosas pasaban por su cabeza. Pues, Clary estaba en total desnudez y se hallaba entre dos hombres: Jere y Zac, el último quien era su novio desde añales. No sabía si sentirse molesta porque este le había engañado o envidiosa por no ser ella el relleno de aquella galleta blanca.

Ella sabía que ambos chicos fingían dormir para evitarle mayor incomodidad a Clarissa, quien la observaba estupefacta. Se acercó a la cama con cuidado y le sonrió haciéndole señas para que ella saliera y se le acercara. Una vez Clary de pie, le entregó un albornoz gris, parecido al negro que ocultaba su también desnudez. Ambas chicas salieron de la habitación y entraron a otra mucho más ordenada.

—¿Sabías qué te acostaste con mi novio? —preguntó una seria Tess.

—Lo siento —dijo Clary bajando la mirada.

—No es suficiente —dijo seca. Tess se sorprendió con la frialdad con que su voz salió y decidió seguir ese papel. Se acercó a Clary quien retrocedió como animalito acorralado por su presa, por lo que tuvo que hacerlo más rápido logrando tomarla por la muñera y con su mano libre, desató el nudo que la joven le había hecho a su bata. Tomó el seno izquierdo de la misma y se lo llevó a la boca, sacando de Clary un gemido que la encendió. Le quitó la prenda y luego se quitó la suya.

—¿Q-qué haces? —tartamudeó.

—Nos comparo —dijo simple.

—Eres más bonita —dijo tímida.

—Lo sé —respondió. La llevó a la cama, la acostó boca arriba y se subió sobre ella. Regó besos por todo el cuerpo de Clary y se detuvo en su pequeño botoncito que lamió, chupó y mordisqueó; no precisamente en ese orden y menos una vez. Amaba escuchar los gemidos de Clarissa y más si era ella quien lo provocaba. Siguió en la faena hasta sentir una lengua que le recorría a ella y se despegó de lo que hacía. Sonrió al comprobar que era su hombre quien le dedicaba esa caricia, se colocó boca arriba y abrió sus piernas dejándole un acceso total a tu femineidad. Cerró sus ojos y se permitió disfrutar de aquel sexo sanador y necesario. A su lado sentía la agitada voz de Clary, quien al parecer al igual que ella también recibía placer y tras abrir sus ojos comprendió que así era, la diferencia estaba en que, su ahora nueva amiga, estaba siendo penetrada.

Al ver aquello sintió la misma necesidad y sacó la cabeza del chico de ella, hizo señas mostrándole que quería y él la obedeció. Así pasaron el transcurso de la mañana e incluso hubo momentos donde se intercambiaron, su Zac dentro de Clary y Jere dentro de ella. El encuentro duró hasta que ambas parejas cayeron del cansancio y se quedaron dormidas.

* * *

El calor de la habitación despertó a una pegajosa Clary, quien se sentía dolorida tras haber hecho aquellas cosas la noche anterior y la mañana de ese día. Con sumo cuidado y sin querer despertar a nadie, se dirigió hasta el armario de Tess y agarró algunas prendas, fue al baño y tomó una ducha, lavando también su cabello. Secó con rapidez su cuerpo y cabellera, se vistió y salió en busca de la primera habitación en donde amaneció. Al entrar, buscó sus sandalias y al hallarla, se las colocó. Asimismo, encontró su celular y tomó unos auriculares que rodaban por el suelo.

Meditó sobre si agarrar dinero de la cartera de Jeremiah o llevarse el carro, optó por tomar dinero suficiente para realizar su viaje. Caminó con pesadumbre a la parada de autobuses y esperó a que llegara alguno que la llevara a su casa o la dejara lo suficientemente cerca para tomar un taxi. Para su mala suerte, el único bus que pasaría por allí y a esa hora, la dejaría en el terminal y por ley, debía usar otro medio de transporte.

Una vez ubicada y lo suficiente esperanzada, encendió su móvil y de inmediato, le llegó cualquier tipo de información. Decidió ignorar todo e ir directo a la aplicación de música y se permitió dormir durante aquel tranquilo viaje de regreso a casa. No se dio cuenta en qué momento llegó, pero una señora quien la acompañaba en dicha unidad, la sacó de su ensueño y le avisó que habían llegado. Agradeció con suma sinceridad y se bajó con la ansiedad a niveles colosales, pues se encontró con que la obscuridad se había adueñado de todo a su alrededor.

Sin perder tiempo y con la ayuda de un agente policial, consiguió subirse a un taxi con buena fama; luego de haberle indicado hacia donde se debía dirigir, su cuerpo se relajó notablemente. Se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos cuando su celular pitó dándole a entender que un nuevo mensaje había llegado pero cuando estaba dispuesta a pasarlo por alto, vio el nombre del mismo y palideció.

_«Interesante grupo de amigos Clarissa…_

_Lo apruebo._

_Att.: M…»_

—Llegamos —aquel hombre la sacó de su aturdimiento.

—Gracias —pagó y se bajó. Entró a su casa y decidió encerrarse bajo llaves, no quería ni ver a Jace ni pensar en el mensaje—. Mi pasado me persigue, mi presente es una mierda y… ¿qué será de mi futuro? —se cuestión ella.

* * *

**1.- Noche obscura: sé que la noche es obscura y también sé que es un pleonasmo, pero era necesario hacer uso de ese recurso. Me gusta mucho ese recurso.**

**Nota:**

**1.- Tardé porque quería regalarle este capítulo así de largo.**

**2.- Entiendo que la carga sexual es fuerte en esta nueva entrega y no, no quiere decir que sea pervertida; todo se aclarará más adelante, sean pacientes porque no quiero revelar nada antes de tiempo.**

**3.- Sé que toco temas delicado y quiero hacerlos creíbles... Si yo como lectora no me lo creo, supongo que ustedes menos.**

**4.- Tenemos nuevos personajes: Tess y Zac… ¿cómo influirán en la vida de nuestra chica? Ya vimos una parte.**

**5.- ¿Quién será M y por qué Clary le teme?**

**6.- ¿Jace recapacitará o dejará a Clary a su deriva?**

**7.- Espero Alec no drogue más a nuestro chico dorado, no queremos que se repita la historia **

**8.- Luego edito esto jajajaja.**

**9.- Quiero Reviews ¡JUM!**

**P.D.: Lamento las faltas ortográficas, de redacción y etc… si saben de algunas, por favor avisar. Las tomo en cuenta y me ayudan a mejorar.**

**¡Saludos!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Declaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Cassandra Clare yo solo juego con ellos. La trama es mía.**

* * *

**Capítulo X**

—¿Dónde mierdas estabas ayer? —fueron los buenos días de Jace para Clarissa.

—Te dije que me quedaría en casa de una amiga —respondió serena ella. Algo más la preocupaba y la inmadurez de su hermano, solo le quitaba tiempo para poder resolver su situación.

—No te creo —gruñó él.

—Me tiene sin cuidado eso Jace —dijo molesta. Se dirigió a la nevera y se sirvió un vaso de jugo de naranja que tomó de un solo golpe. Ella no deseaba pelear con él.

—Soy tu hermano y me preocupo por tu seguridad —argumentó él.

—No te pido eso. Quedó en claro que somos hermanos pero necesitaba huir de ti —le respondió—. Me hiciste daño esa noche Jace, tengo sentimientos y solo quería estar lejos de ti. No quería verte y por una noche quería olvidar este sentimiento hacia ti. No soy un juguete que puedes tirar o cargar en tus manos. Me quedó en claro todo, no seremos más que hermanos pero no me pidas que me quede aquí encerrada contigo porque temes que esté haciendo algo malo, porque temes que haga lo que tú haces cuando te vas con tus mujeres. No es justo que me mantengas aquí encerrada cuando tú puedes disfrutar de tu vida —dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos. Jace permanecía en silencio y eso le causaba un daño mayor a ella—. Déjame vivir así como yo te dejo vivir a ti —al escuchar eso Jace abandonó la cocina y la dejó sola.

Clarissa se deslizó con lentitud hasta caer al suelo, siempre era ella quien debía ceder y dejar de lado aquello que sentía. Sabía que Jace estaba prohibido pero por un momento creyó que serían felices, que él la amaría tanto que lucharía por ella. Pero se equivocó y sufrió el rechazo de frente. Su corazón estaba martirizado y su corazón derramaba lágrimas de sangre que la ataban a un dolor perpetuo.

_«Pequeña Lobita, necesito que vengas conmigo… M.» _—leyó el mensaje que recién le había llegado.

_«No puedo» _—respondió temerosa. Cada día su vida se complicaba más

_«No es una opción… M.» _—sintió la amenaza en aquella respuesta y su cuerpo tembló de desesperación; pero, ¿a quién podría acudir? Se preguntó.

_«Tengo un asunto pendiente con mi hermano» _—mintió.

_«Mentirosa, él acaba de romper tu corazón… M.» _—tragó fuerte y buscó alrededor a ver si lo veía. Su paranoia era tal que más lágrimas caían y sin poder ser detenidas.

_«¿Dónde estás?» _—preguntó desesperada.

_«Más cerca de lo que crees. Yo puedo ayudarte a olvidar Lobita… M.» _—ella se irguió y sollozó con rabia. Aquel nudo estaba a punto de acabar con su vida de lo apretado que se sentía.

_«No quiero» _—respondió con miedo.

_«Entonces cuídate Lobita, cuídate bien… M.» _—aquella fue su sentencia final. Estaba acabada, él la hundiría nuevamente y ella temía que esta vez fuesen más los que cayeran en ese abismo. Subió con desesperación a su habitación y se encerró completamente.

Se sentó un momento en su cama para intentar calmarse y tras respirar mejor, se dirigió a su armario y cogió una maleta negra que se hallaba en el fondo de este. De allí sacó un bolso viajero de mano, lo abrazó mientras su cuerpo temblaba y lo abrió. De allí sacó una caja chica vinotinta cuya llave estaba en la cerradura, giró la misma y se permitió abrir aquel secreto que hacía tanto tiempo permanecía oculto.

Tomó de allí unos guantes negros y se los colocó, tomó en posesión aquella arma de fuego y la acarició como si esta guardara el secreto mejor guardado de una sociedad mezquina que ella hubiese combatido. Colocó la pistola en la cama y siguió hurgando en aquella caja, pues en ella se hallaba una caja aún más chica cuyo contenido ella temía. Sabía que él se estaba acercando y debía poner tierra de por medio entre él y aquel elemento.

Decidió resguardar la caja chica exactamente donde estaba, obviando el hecho de no guardar ni la pistola y ni la cajita; sin embargo, deslizó un papel donde hacía burla hacia aquel hombre que la buscaba. Entró de nuevo a su closet y se encerró para almacenar, aquello que había robado, en el lugar más discreto y menos pensado por el ojo humano, un lugar que solo ella conocía y descuidaba con cuidado.

Salió de allí y después de haber escrito una carta, bajó hacia el cuarto de pánico que tenía su familia y en uno de los estantes que allí se encontraba, depositó sin cuidado aquel escrito que tal vez, algún día alguien lo hallaría y entendería el porqué de todas las cosas, pero lo mejor era que esa persona conocería el secreto mejor guardado de ella y lo pondría a salvo de las manos de él.

* * *

Jace se sentía estúpido al recordar las palabras de su hermana. Ella tenía razón y era algo difícil de admitir, pero eso no evitaba que sintiera celos, rabia y enojo. Decidió salir y evitar pensar en aquellas cosas que le hacían daño. Fue a un café más para pensar que para tomar algo. Se dirigió a unas de las mesas más alejadas de la barra para evitar la mirada pícara que le dedicaba la chica de la caja.

—Bienvenido, ¿qué desea tomar? —respondió con voz monótona aquel joven.

—Un café helado —dijo lo primero que le vino a la mente. Sin esperar más orden, el chico se retiró dejándolo solo y al cabo de unos minutos regresó con su orden, la dejó sobre la mesa y se fue. Jace se encontraba en sí mismo, pensando y analizando sobre lo que deseaba en su vida.

_Clarissa_… la quería a ella, la amaba a ella, la deseaba a ella; era tanto lo que sentía por ella que el solo recordar sus besos lo ponía a mil y no debía, era su hermana; sus padres nunca aprobarían esa relación y él no podía decepcionar aquel hombre que le brindó un hogar. Estaba tan consciente de ella que hasta podía sentir su dulce perfume en una cafetería que se encontraba lejos de casa y a su vez escuchar su melodiosa voz cuando sabía que no estaba tan cerca.

—¡Clary! —alguien gritó. Eso hizo que Jace se diera cuenta que ella si estaba allí y buscó con la mirada a su hermana, pero lo que vio le disgustó. Ella estaba sentada sobre las piernas del camarero que le había atendido. Los celos no se hicieron esperar y aunque quiso ir a hacer un escándalo, se contuvo por el hecho que había sido él quien terminó una relación que nunca arrancó.

—No pensé que fueras tan fogosa, hermosa —dijo el joven.

—Tú me pones así Jere —dijo coqueta Clary.

—Eso me gusta, pero ando en mi lugar de trabajo. Me podría despedir —dijo manoseando a su chica. Los celos se hacían cada vez más difíciles de soportar pero Jace no quería que ella lo viese y se quedó allí sentado contemplando aquella horrorosa escena.

—¿A qué hora sales? —dijo ella bajándose de las piernas de él.

—Dentro de media hora —respondió él haciendo una mueca.

—Te espero —sonrió ella. Hacía mucho que él no la veía sonreír, no así. Eso hizo que un nudo le oprimiera el estómago y le doliera infinitamente el corazón.

—Está bien —le respondió el chico. Se dieron un beso nada casto y al separarse ambos jadeaban. Aquello era una tortura para él y se quería ir pero algo le impedía irse.

* * *

Jeremiah sabía desde el momento en que entró quien era Jace y por eso cuando Clary llegó, decidió llevarla cerca de donde él estaba. Sabía que él podría ver todo lo que ella hiciera, más ella no podría verlo a él. Así que después de que ambos llamaron la atención del rubio, decidió que era mejor terminar su jornada de trabajo.

Ese café tenía un peculiar elemento, aquella zona era la elegida por parejas cachondas que decidían meterse, de vez en cuando, manos sin ser considerados unos asquerosos. Por lo tanto, y con un tanto de libertad, decidió poner en marcha su plan.

—¿Hermano andas con Tess? —habló por celular.

—_No, ella se adelantó a la cabaña para tener todo listo_ —le respondieron al otro lado.

—¡Okey! Entonces ¿podrías venir al café? Clarissa está aquí y deseo que la acompañes un rato. Está en la sesión de besuqueos —dijo con doble intención.

—_Con gusto, esa pelirroja tiene una ferocidad que me fascina. Nos vemos en cinco_ —dijo y colgó. Jeremiah continuó su trabajo como si aquella llamada hubiese significado nada. Se relajó al ver a su amigo llegar y sentarse con su chica. Pues Clary era su chica y ningún rubio oxigenado se la iba a quitar.

* * *

Jace miró con atención como un nuevo chico se sentó al lado de su hermana. Ella sonrió y lo abrazó con fuerzas, aquel chico la sentó sobre sus piernas y unió sus labios con los de ella. Él no podía salir de su asombro, hace menos de cinco minutos estaba besándose con uno y ahora se magreaba con otro.

Sin salir de su asombro, pudo ver como aquel chico tocaba sin ningún poder los senos de su hermana y esta no lo detenía, más bien lo disfrutaba y eso hacía hervir la sangre de Jace a niveles cósmicos. Pensó que tal vez el tal Jere iría a detener aquella cosa pero cuando pasó por allí ignoró por completo lo que ella hacía. Aquel osado hombre, empezó a besar el cuello de ella y ella gemía de a poquito, eso estaba de alguna manera encendiendo a Jace y agradeció que aquella zona estuviese un tanto desolada, solo se hallaban dos parejas; pero encontraban lo suficientemente alejados como para percibir aquella escena.

Con cada gemido de su hermana, su excitación crecía más y no podía creer que al parecer ellos harían allí lo que él más deseaba hacerle. Ahora entendía a Clary y su obsesión por usar siempre faldas. Aquel bruto se dio cuenta de la mirada que Jace les echaba y le guiñó un ojo haciendo que la ira de él creciera a más no poder. Nunca pensó ver a su hermana en aquella situación con otro que no fuese él.

El tal Jere se acercó y se interpuso entre la escena y Jace, por lo que este creyó que daría fin a dicha situación. Cuando este se quitó de su lado, su hermana no estaba visible y entendió al ver la cara de satisfacción del chico que ella estaba agachada dándole placer con su boca. Estaba entre celoso, rabioso y excitado; eso le carcomía el alma. Estaba un tanto decepcionado pero sin embargo, no podía apartar la mirada de aquella lujuriosa película.

Al cabo de un rato, él la colocó en pie y la agachó a su boca, dejando en el aire el trasero de ella, mostrando su desnudez y poniéndolo a mil por horas. Ella se sentó dándole la espalda al chico y mantenía sus ojos cerrados, Jace podía ver sus senos al aire y la veía dar saltitos sobre las piernas de él. No hacía falta ser un genio para darse cuenta lo que estaba pasando.

—Espiar está en contra de las reglas —habló seco un chico que se sentaba al lado de él.

—¿Cómo puedes dejar que tu chica sea cogida por otros en tu presencia? —gruñó indignado y sonrojado al ser descubierto.

—Él es mi hermano y solo la entretiene mientras termino mi jornada —dijo tranquilo.

—¿Qué mierda es este lugar? ¿Un prostíbulo? —dijo con rabia viendo a su hermana.

—Largo —dijo molesto Jere.

—No puedes correrme —dijo colérico Jace.

—Sí que puedo —le tomó por la camisa y lo sacó del local con enojo. Jace no quería pelear; no allí particularmente. En otra ocasión le hubiese partido la cara pero sabía que era absurdo pues aquel chico tenía la de ganar y además, él aún se hallaba algo descolocado tras haber visto a su hermana haciendo esa escena en público.

Sin pensarlo tanto y con la excitación a flor de piel, fue a la casa de la única mujer que por ahora le quitaba el sinsabor en que se había convertido su hermana.

* * *

La cabaña estaba plasmada de un silencio tan intenso que cualquiera que llegase a pasar no se imaginaba lo que ocurría dentro. Tessa se hallaba encima de un hombre que quien podría ser su padre, entre leves gemidos y jadeos, cabalgaba en intimidad y se llenaba de placer absoluto. El sube y baja de las embestidas hacían rebotar sus pechos, haciendo que aquel señor aumentara la velocidad con que la follaba.

—Eres una zorra —dijo jadeando. Ella solo gimió y se dejó hacer lo que él quisiese. Al finalizar aquel acto, ella se bajó y entró a darse una ducha. Pues, dentro de poco, los chicos llegarían para pasar la noche todos juntos. Decidió lavar su cuerpo arduamente para borrar las manos del vendedor a quien le entregó su cuerpo. Tras pasar unos quince minutos, salió envuelta con una toalla a su habitación y se encontró con que esta estaba vacía. Se dirigió a su cama y observó que sobre la misma, se hallaba una bolsita con un polvo blanco, asumió que era su coca.

Buscó entre su gavetero algo que colocase y optó por una lencería sexy transparente, cuya prenda inferior era un hilo que cubría lo suficiente. Al bajar se encontró con que los chicos habían llegado y corrió para posicionarse encima de las piernas de su novio Zac. Al cual besó intensamente y tocó como si estuviesen solos.

—Chico —dijo Jere después que carraspeó— les recuerdo que no están solos —ambos chicos rieron.

—Lo siento, extrañaba a mi chico —dijo besando castamente a Zac. Se separó y besó en los labios a Clary y luego subió a las piernas de Jere.

—Así me gusta —dijo él a ver tal acción.

—Me daré un baño —interrumpió Clary y ella asintió.

—Te acompaño —le siguió Zac. Los celos no se hicieron esperar pero nada podría hacer. Una escena de ese estilo la dejaría en ridículo. Sin quitar la atención de aquellos dos chicos, los observó hasta que se perdieron en la escalera dejándola a solas bajo la atenta mirada de Jere.

—Sabías muy bien que al entrar en este negocio, debías aguantar esto y más —dijo Jeremiah sacándola de sus pensamientos.

—Odio ver como la desea —dijo con rabia.

—Debes aceptar el hecho que ella es carne fresca —rió jocoso.

—No me causa risa —dijo levantándose y alejándose de él.

—¿Tienes la mercancía? —preguntó serio cambiando el tema.

—No, solo dejó para nosotros —respondió igual de seria.

—Eso me basta por ahora —dijo acercándosele y robando un beso no deseado por ella.

—¿Cuánto tiempo durará entre nosotros? —preguntó mirándolo fijo.

—Hasta que me aburra de ella y la entregue a él —dijo burlón.

—¿Eso pasará cuándo? —preguntó.

—Cuando pase —respondió sin más.

—¿Por qué simplemente no la torturamos hasta encontrar la caja chica? —dijo hastiada.

—Ella preferiría morir a traicionarlo —dijo serio—. Hazte su mejor amiga y deja que te lleve a su casa, pasa una noche con ella y sácale el escondite. Yo me encargo de lo demás —dijo serio.

—Por mí que muera —refunfuñó cruzándose de brazos. A Tess no le dio tiempo de reaccionar cuando ya se hallaba en el piso con la cara roja del bofetón que le habían propinado.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Zac al ver tal escena. Se acercó a su novia y la revisó con cuidado.

—Nos tenemos que ir —dijo serio y Zac solo asintió.

—Toma —lanzó la bolsita que Tess reconoció era la coca por la que había trabajado una tarde. De vuelta Zac recibió las llaves de Jere y salió a encender el carro.

—Ella se queda —Tess lloriqueó al escuchar eso y odió con más fuerzas a Clary, pues ella la culpaba de su desgracia—. Te quedarás aquí a reflexionar sobre lo que te dije —ella solo asintió. El sentimiento de soledad que la embargó fue desproporcionado. Hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía nada como aquello.

Desde que había descubierto a Zac y su mundo, decidió vivir para ellos y ser la mujer de ambos. Pero ella se había enamorado de él y desestimó la advertencia de Jeremiah sobre que el amor no tenía cabida en esa relación. Que solo era algo casual y consensual, ella aceptó porque solo se tenía a sí misma y esa era una relación solitaria. No quería quedar relegada, olvidada y usada como otras tantas que habían pasado por las manos de ellos. Aunque fue advertida por su jefe, ella ignoró todo mal comentario que fuese en contra de sus chicos.

Ahora estaba allí tirada en el suelo de una fría cabaña a punto de llorar; pero su orgullo era más fuerte, su determinación era única y decidió llamar a un viejo amigo, que si bien no tenía oportunidad en esta nueva vida, siempre le proporcionaba un placer eficaz.

* * *

Jace llegó abatido a su casa como quien no merece tanto sufrimiento. Al finalizar la extensa jornada en casa de Camille, logró calmar la bestia que se adueñaba de su joven corazón y que de alguna manera evitaba que él pudiera respirar como era debido. Él sabía que su hermana no iría a dormir y no se equivocó al pensar eso.

Estaba decepcionado de ella. ¿Cómo un ángel se vuelve un demonio en tan poco tiempo? —pensó. Aquel maldito internado cambió a su hermana y él no pudo hacer nada para evitar que ese cambio fuese para el mal. Entre suspiros y sentimientos encontrados, subió a su habitación para dejarse llevar por el cansancio y así caer dormido en su fría y grande cama.

A la mañana siguiente, se encontró con una risueña Clary que cocinaba toda sonriente.

—Hola hermanito —dijo saludándolo y besando la mejilla del rubio. Aquello le hizo fruncir el ceño y la miró con atención.

—Hola Clary —respondió no muy seguro.

—¿Qué harás hoy? —preguntó.

—No tengo planes y ¿tú? —Jace la observó esperando una respuesta. La verdad era que Clary había movido aquel obscuro sentimiento de desconfianza en él. La felicidad de la chica le asqueaba y no era que la prefería molesta, era que después de las acciones realizadas por ella en la tarde de ayer, el venir como si nada lo sacaba de sintonía.

—Quiero pasar un día de hermanos contigo y Cris —dijo ella—. Sería genial ir a un parque de diversiones, ¿qué te parece? —consultó.

—Sí, creo que a Cris le fascinará pasar más tiempo con nosotros —reconoció. Jace sabía que algo pasaba pero no quería dañar el momento, ella estaba aparentemente feliz y eso para él significaba más que una discusión por su poco pudor a la hora de mantener relaciones sexuales.

Una vez ambos desayunados, entre los dos limpiaron y ordenaron la cocina. Al término él se retiró hacia la biblioteca a leer un poco y alejar de sí aquellos malos pensamientos que le invadían su mente. Se sentía estúpido al creer que él iba a pervertir a su pequeña hermana, cuando aparentemente, ella era quien lo podría pervertir a él.

* * *

**Gracias por leer mi historia, no soy exigente pero reviews de cuando en vez, no hace daño =P**

**Les quería invitar a leer _Indomable, _no es un fanfiction y no está aquí sino en mi wattpad: mi user es Mcmary22.**

**P.D.: Lamentos los errores ortográficos, de redacción o dedasos cometidos en este nuevo capítulo. Está sin corregir, recién lo terminé. Un abrazo hiper grande.**

**¡Saludos!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Declaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Cassandra Clare yo solo juego con ellos. La trama es mía.**

* * *

**Capítulo XI**

_—Jace ¿estás listo? —preguntó Clary tocando a su puerta. Él llevaba puesto un ligero pijama azul marino._

_—Todavía no —escuchó como ella suspiró—. Pasa un segundo —le comentó. Al verla sus ojos se iluminaron, ella llevaba una falda negra con vuelos y una blusa verde, con unas zapatillas a juego. Su melena iba suelta y sus senos se veían encantadores. Él se acercó con paso decidido y la abrazó._

_—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó extrañada y no era para menos. Aquella muestra de afecto le sorprendió._

_—Solo quiero hacer esto —dijo besándola. Ella se dejó hacerlo, de igual manera lo deseaba pero él al parecer estaba necesitado. Sin cuidado alguno rompió la blusa y atacó los senos de su hermana, ella gemía a tal punto que suplicaba por más. Jace no se quedó corto y rasgó su panty permitiéndole besar aquel manjar de ella._

_Se sentía un dios al escuchar los gemidos que él le provocaba, siguió la faena hasta hacerla acabar en su boca. Sin dejarla descansar, entró de golpe en ella haciéndola gritar su nombre. Los embistes fueron feroces a tal punto de hacerla llorar del dolor y placer. Estaba ciego, estaba ido por el placer que provocaba el tener a su pequeña hermana así._

_—Te amo —dijo mordiéndole la oreja. Ella no podía hablar y él tampoco le daba chance. En cuanto medio abrió la boca, él metió su lengua para robar el más feroz de los besos dados esa tarde. Sin poder contenerse más acabó dentro de ella, vaciando así su sexo pues el uso del preservativo fue dejado a un lado._

—Jace despierta que Cris nos está esperando —gritó Clary sacándolo de aquel sueño caliente.

—Mierda —dijo al darse cuenta que ese había sido un sueño muy mojado. Se dirigió al baño y tomó una ducha súper fría, no quería andar todo caliente y deseoso con sus hermanos. Una vez acabada esa acción, se colocó un bóxer blanco y una playera del mismo color; un jean negro y converses a juego. Tomó su cartera, llave y aplicó un poco de perfume.

Al llegar a la sala, encontró a Cris vestido similar a él, la diferencia estaba que en vez de converse usaba unos vans. Cuando hubo detallado a Clary, deslumbró que vestía igual de parecido, solo que en vez de un jean largo, traía uno corto de tiro alto, con un torerito de mangas largas y un bustier blanco, con unos converse botines negros. La risa no se hizo esperar, aquella situación les causaba gracia a los hermanos. De haberse querido ponerse de acuerdo, tal vez no hubiese salido así de perfecto.

—Te tardas más que Clary —regañó Cris a Jace una vez acabadas las risas.

—Yo dormía enano y ella —señaló a Clary— se estaba arreglando desde temprano y te aseguro que cuando llegaste, ella todavía no estaba lista —aseguró.

—No puedo negar que tienes razón allí —dijo riendo. Clary los observó seria y sin decir más abandonó la sala. Ellos la siguieron bajo largas carcajadas, ella suspiró. Jace quería llevar la tarde en paz e hizo que Cris se calmara. Al llega al vehículo, vio a su hermana usando el celular y frunció el ceño, no quería encontrarse con el "novio" de ella y menos con aquel amigo con quien la vio cogiendo en público. El recordar eso agrió su actitud y en silencio partió al parque de diversiones, que de seguir así, no sería divertido para nada.

Los hermanos Morgenstern tenían ya cuatro horas en lo mismo, se subieron a cuantos juegos era posible y ahora iban a comer. Ellos sabían que era peligroso estar en un lugar así y sin protección pero amaban ver la felicidad en Cris y siguieron el paseo aunque ya fuese de noche.

Después de haber comido y con un Cris prácticamente dormido en sus brazos, Jace y Clary iban a paso lento hacia la camioneta donde habían venido. Clary abrió la puerta para que Jace dejara a su pequeño hermano en la parte trasera.

—Jace —gritó Clary— ayuda —chilló aún más fuerte. Jace lanzó la puerta, volteó y vio como dos hombres arrastraban a su hermana a una camioneta negra. Él corrió hacia ellos pero un sonoro disparo le hizo caer de bruces, la burla en la mirada de aquellos hombres le golpeó fuertemente y aun tirado en el duro suelo, vio como el vehículo se llevaba a su hermana, al amor de su vida.

Aquella se convirtió en una pesadilla para Jace, perdió a su hermana, al amor de su vida y tenía que hallarla lo más rápido posible. Intentó llamar a sus padres pero estos no respondían su llamado. Llevó a Cris al internado y se despidió con el mal sabor en la boca, le pidió que se cuidara y no hablara con extraño; besó su frente y se marchó no queriendo preocuparlo con lo de Clary.

Una vez hubo avanzado, llegó a casa de sus tíos y con desesperación llamó a la puerta de aquella casa. Su tía Maryse abrió la puerta con el ceño fruncido pero al ver que era su sobrino y este venía llorando, le hizo entrar de inmediato.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó desesperada.

—Es Clary —dijo entrecortado.

—¿Qué le pasó a Clary, Jace? —preguntó alarmada.

—Le han secuestrado —Jace tembló al revelar aquello. Su corazón bombeaba a magnitudes considerables y sus piernas cedieron por lo que cayó. Escuchó como su tía gritaba por su esposo. Alec, Izzy y Max aparecieron frente a él e intentaron abrazarlo pero Jace no le permitió paso. No quería un consuelo, quería hallar a su hermana. Ya había perdido a sus padres, ¿acaso debía sentir más dolor? Pensó.

Investigadores llegaron a paso rápido y él relató lo poco que sabía de aquella situación, les habló sobre las amistades de su hermana; también se dio cuenta que conocía poco de ella y que de tener enemigos, él no lo sabría pero eso le importaba poco. Quería recuperar a su niña, a su ángel, su Clary. Sus tíos intentaron comunicarse con Valentine pero fue en vano, ahora el celular salía apagado y los enviaba directo a la contestadora.

—Mierda —exclamó Izzy llorando. A Jace le tenía sin cuidado lo que hicieran sus primos, él quería salir y revisar cada piedra del mundo, encontrarla era su meta. Fue a su habitación en aquel hogar y se encerró como si esta fuese una torre. Su torre de la devastación.

—Jace —llamaron—, mamá que bajes a comer —entró un chico de nueve años.

—Dile que al rato voy —dijo no muy convencido, solo quería que él lo dejara solo—. Max —llamó al ver que el chico salía.

—Dime —volteó a verlo.

—¿Por qué no estás en el internado con Cris?

—Él dijo que se quedaría con ustedes a dormir, por eso me vine a casa. Odio estar en el internado sin él —dijo simple. Jace asintió y dejó ir a su primo.

* * *

Las paredes de aquella habitación eran algo rústicas, el piso estaba polvoriento y mugroso. Ella tosía a cada cuento y sus lágrimas ensuciaban su rostro. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo y odiaba no poder ver más allá. La obscuridad le asustaba y el chirrío de los grillos hacía que su corazón saltara de terror.

El único punto que Clary podía ver con claridad, era donde la luz de la luna se reflejaba por una minúscula ventana que estaba entablada. Esperaba que el día pudiera revelarle más y así poder huir pero tenía un problema, no sabía dónde estaba, qué querían de ella y menos si saldría viva de aquel lugar.

Su miedo subía con pasos apresurado a su garganta y sentía que poco a poco se estaba asfixiando. Quería gritar, quería sacar dentro aquella emoción pero no podía; se había quedado sin voz y solo podía emitir leves quejas o sollozos.

Siempre había pensado en la muerte como al abstracto, no alto tan cerca, no tan real y ahora que podía sentirla sobre ella quería vivir. Siempre había pensado que la muerte era parte del universo, parte de todo lo que nace y veía absurdo temerle pero allí, ahí a obscura se dio cuenta que la gente no le teme a la muerte, le teme al dolor que esta deja.

Recordó cuando estaba en el internado y conoció a este chico que le parecía el ideal. Encantador y buenmozo.

—_Raphael _—suspiró. Él era una cosa particular, cuando ella llegó a ese Instituto se sentía sola e insegura. De todos, el chico popular se le acercó.

—Hola ¿estás bien? —le dijo él. Ella lo miró fijamente y lo contempló. Él llevaba el uniforme algo desordenado y sus negros rizos gruesos despeinado. Era exótico y eso a ella le fascinaba, su piel era una morena del color de la miel y su arrogante sonrisa le hizo temblar. No pudo evitar compararlo con Jace y vio en él un encanto fascinante.

—Sí, es solo que soy nueva y ando un poco perdida —respondió con una sonrisa.

—Yo te ayudo —le dijo con una cálida sonrisa. Le tomó del brazo y se la llevó consigo a caminar por el internado.

Al finalizar el día él le había pedido una cita y ella aceptó gustosa, pero eso fue el inicio de todo su problema. Los secretos ahora la invadían y todo por él. Por haberle permitido a él hacerse dueño de su vida, se perdió a sí misma y ahora moriría como él.

—Hola Clarissa —dijeron.

* * *

**Hola aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo.**

**Feliz fin de semana.**

**P.D.: El capítulo está recién sacado del horno... Lamento los errores ortográficos y demás que puedan ver, por favor me avisan si así es.**

**¡Saludos!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Declaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Cassandra Clare yo solo juego con ellos. La trama es mía. Lean la nota al final.**

* * *

**Capítulo XII**

—¿Tú? —tembló—. Pensé que habías muerto —lloró.

—Necesito que me entregues la caja chica —pidió con cautela.

—San-Santiago la tiene —titubeó. Los nervios le hacían trepidar y las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar.

—No mientas —gritó agarrándola del brazo.

—Es la verdad —gimió del dolor provocado. Él soltó su brazo y la tomó del cabello levantándola así.

—No me mientas. Él no me traicionaría así —gruñó apretando más su melena. Ella soltó un fuerte alarido.

—No miento —lloró. No podría creer que su Raphael se había vuelto un monstruo, ¿dónde quedó aquel chico risueño que tanto amaba?

—Entonces debes morir —afirmó.

* * *

Maryse siguió intentando comunicarse con Valentine, pasó la noche en vela llamando a cuantos números podía pero al parecer aquel hombre había desaparecido del planeta.

—Mamá ¿iré al colegio hoy? —ella de inmediato levantó la cabeza y observó a su hijo menor con el uniforme del internado.

—Sí, no es sano para ti estar en este ambiente —suspiró agotada.

—Está bien —dijo dando media vuelta.

—Max —llamó cuando este estaba por cerrar la puerta.

—Dígame —respondió.

—Cuida a Cris por nosotros —pidió. Él solo asintió y se marchó del despacho de sus padres. Maryse amaba a todos sus hijos por igual. Cada uno representaba un escape diferente de su mundo. Aunque Alexander no era lo que ella esperaba, no por ser gay, si no por el libertinaje con que llevaba su vida. Agradecía al cielo por la llegada de Magnus a su vida pero ella sabía que esa relación no era fuerte y que un viento fuerte podría pasar y llevarse todo. Izzy era una cosa peculiar, su niña. Desde pequeña la consintió a tal punto de criarla como a una reina y no se arrepentía de hacerlo. Con Max la cosa era totalmente opuesta, con él nunca ha tenido problemas y más era el tiempo que se la pasaba con Cris que con ellos.

Una solitaria lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Maryse. Sobre la mesa que estaba al frente de ella había una foto familiar, en ella salían: _Michael, Valentine, Max y ella, los hermanos Trueblood*****._

—Lamento interrumpir —dijo Jace. Ella lo miró y le sonrió con tristeza.

—¿Pasa algo? —dijo dudosa.

—Solo quería saber si pudiste comunicarte con papá —dijo nervioso. Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Lo intenté durante toda la noche pero pareciera como si la tierra se los hubiese tragado —terminó con un suspiro.

—¿Qué han dicho las autoridades? —preguntó serio.

—Están sobre ello Jace —dijo. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo y ella tiritó. Volvió su mirada de nuevo a la foto y la acarició.

—¿Ese es mi padre? —preguntó. Ella le miró atenta a ver si ver esa foto le producía algún tipo de emoción pero solo halló curiosidad.

—Sí —respondió.

—¿Cómo era él? —preguntó con un deje de curiosidad. Ella le sonrió.

—Único si podría decirse, peculiar. Un tanto problemático también pero lo amaba Jace. Creo que Valentine nunca se ha perdonado aquella muerte, intentó salvarlo y él no se lo permitió. Durante años él se odiaba por eso pero Jocelyn ayudó a sacarlo de ese hueco —dijo mirándole fijo.

—¿Conociste también a mi madre? —susurró.

—Sí, era una persona risueña. Muy rubia y un poco tonta pero buena persona. Ella se vio arrastrada por Michael, él la quería para sí y la maltrató. Ella se suicidó por su culpa —Maryse calló abruptamente. Notó la incomodidad de Jace y se arrepintió de su sinceridad pero ¿vale la pena mentir? Su hermano había muerto por las muchas verdades que no dijo y por las tantas mentiras que de su boca salió.

—¿Crees que ella regrese? —rompió él, el silencio.

—Sí, ella es fuerte Jace —le sonrió. Él asintió y se alejó dejando sola a su tía. Ella lo veía partir y aunque quería saber que significaba Clary para él, prefirió callar y no inmiscuirse en sus sentimientos.

* * *

Clary despertó atada a una cama, después de las mentiras que dijo, Raphael la golpeó por unos diez minutos y luego abusó de ella sexualmente. Sus lágrimas y súplicas no lo detuvieron. No quería despertar, prefería morir y sentir esas manos sucias recorrer su cuerpo. Aquella mañana pasó callada y ella solo miraba el techo como si este le daría las respuestas a preguntas no realizadas. Su mayor preocupación era que Jace se culpara de su secuestro y se torturara físico y mentalmente.

Cerró su mente y recitó un viejo poema de amor que le había enseñado Raphael cuando trataba de enamorarla:

_Me gustas cuando callas porque estás como ausente, _

_y me oyes desde lejos, y mi voz no te toca. _

_Parece que los ojos se te hubieran volado _

_y parece que un beso te cerrara la boca. _

_Como todas las cosas están llenas de mi alma _

_emerges de las cosas, llena del alma mía. _

_Mariposa de sueño, te pareces a mi alma, _

_y te pareces a la palabra melancolía; _

_Me gustas cuando callas y estás como distante. _

_Y estás como quejándote, mariposa en arrullo. _

_Y me oyes desde lejos, y mi voz no te alcanza: _

_déjame que me calle con el silencio tuyo. _

_Déjame que te hable también con tu silencio _

_claro como una lámpara, simple como un anillo. _

_Eres como la noche, callada y constelada. _

_Tu silencio es de estrella, tan lejano y sencillo. _

_Me gustas cuando callas porque estás como ausente. _

_Distante y dolorosa como si hubieras muerto. _

_Una palabra entonces, una sonrisa basta. _

_Y estoy alegre, alegre de que no sea cierto._

—Aún lo recuerdas —susurró él. Ella no sabía hace cuanto Raphael había invadido aquella habitación pero le daba igual—. Neruda sigue siendo mi poeta predilecto —ella le miró fijo y corrió con fuerza la mirada.

—¿Qué pasará conmigo? —susurró—. Si vas a matarme, hazlo ya.

—No todavía, primero necesito hallar a Santiago y creo que tú podrías decirme donde se encuentra —dijo serio.

—Es tu hermano, no el mío —replicó sollozando.

—Pero eres tú quien tiene una conexión con él —dijo y se le acercó. Ella se acurrucó más en la cama y se hizo bolita. Como pudo estiró su cuerpo y se colocó encima de ella. La cabeza de Clary era una tormenta que pedía calma y sus lágrimas eran el producto de la lluvia interna. ¿Cuánto más ella sufriría? Mirando aquellos ojos obscuros recordó su primera salida:

—_Toma —le tendió una rosa._

—_¿Esto por qué es? —preguntó risueña._

—_Porque eres como la rosa: delicada y hermosa que enamoras a quien sea que se te acerque. Pero así como la rosa tiene espinas que la protegen, tú tienes un temple único y firme, siendo capaz de protegerte hasta de la noche más cruel._

—_Me, me dejas sin palabras —le abrazó y besó de una manera tan delicada como aquella rosa que ella sostenía en sus manos._

Así prefería recordarlo, nada comparado con el ahora. Lágrimas salieron sin permiso porque Raphael sí murió, este no era ni la sombra de aquel a quien ella tanto amó.

* * *

**Nota:**

**1.-*En "No ves que te amo": **_**Michael, Valentine, Max y Maryse, los hermanos Trueblood**_**; son los hermanos Lightwood (****Michael: Alec; ****Valentine: Jace; ****Max: Max… aunque el hermano de Maryse si se llama Max pero Trueblood, pero él abandonó la clave para casarse con una mundana; ****Maryse: Izzy), p****ero debido al cambio en los personajes es obvio que no podría llamarlos por esos nombres.**

**2.-Lamento lo corto pero no quería dejarlos sin capítulos esta semana. Ando full en mi trabajo, en la Parroquia y demás actividades como leer.**

**P.D.: Esta recién hecho, así que discúlpenme cualquier error que vean. No está editado. Sin ven algún error ortográfico, gramático, de lógica o incoherencia, por favor háganmelo saber.**

**¡Saludos, feliz fin!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Declaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Cassandra Clare yo solo juego con ellos. La trama es mía.**

**#CapítuloSinEditar.**

* * *

**Capítulo XIII**

Jace se hallaba en su habitación reuniendo algo de ropa para llevar a casa de sus tíos. Caminaba por caminar y suspiraba para sentirse vivo. Entró a su baño para lavar su abrumada cara y limpiar las lágrimas corridas de sus mejillas. Salió y decidió visitar el cuarto de su hermana, una vez situado frente a este tomó el pomo, respiró profundo y tragó fuerte. Entró por inercia y se sentó en la cama admirando todo a su alrededor.

Queriendo olvidar un poco su realidad, cerró sus ojos y se permitió ir a sus días de gloria.

—_Aquella chica no se ve nada mal —sonrió pícaro._

—_Me recuerda a alguien —arrugó la frente el pelinegro._

—_¿Cómo eres gay y te has buceado a la mitad de las chicas de colegio Alec? —preguntó. Alec carcajeó._

—_Soy gay pero no ciego, necesito conocer la competencia —masculló creído._

—_Eres demasiado gay —respondió burlón—. Creo que eres más prostituto que yo —carcajeó._

—_¿Apostamos? —los ojos de Alec brillaron de la emoción._

—_Puede ser pero, ¿qué obtiene el ganador? —preguntó curioso._

—_Lo que el otro desee —su primo sonrió inquieto, deseoso sería correcto decir._

—_Acepto —confirmó Jace._

—_Tienes un mes —enarcó una ceja._

—_Tenemos un mes, dirás —Alec carcajeó. Se dieron la mano y cerraron el trato. Ese mes fue de locuras, una chica por día, treinta y uno en total, una buena marca; aunque eso no hizo que el vacío se llenara, cada noche o tarde el desespero le invadía y le cortaba la respiración. No quería llorar pero lo hacía e intentó ocultarles a los demás sus sentimientos._

_Admitir que le faltaba alguien, que le faltaba ella y no poder tenerla a su lado le lastimaba. Siempre buscaba la manera de conversar con ella pero nunca le respondía y temía que ella le odiara, pero ¿por qué ella lo haría? Él nunca le había hecho nada y ella simplemente se fue._

—_Jace ¿somos algo? —le sonrió una pelinegra._

—_No somos nada, esto solo fue casual —gruñó. La chica se paró enfurecida y se vistió con rabia, las lágrimas le acompañaban y le tiró un zapato a Jace._

—_Estoy tan molesta que no me fijé que esta es mi casa y quien se debe ir eres tú —gritó. Jace se bajó de la cama desnudo y le sonrió burlón. Una vez terminado de ponerse su bóxer, tomó su pantalón de pitillo negro y se lo colocó y luego su camisa blanca, le sonrió y salió como si nada._

Ganó la apuesta y decidió no cobrarla, tenía que guardar todas sus armas para el futuro— este sería un buen momento —pensó y luego suspiró. Su mente era un revuelo y su corazón una tormenta, si así se sentía él ¿cómo la estaría pasando ella? Era estúpido, egoísta porque ella estaba sufriendo y él se encontraba lamentándose, lloriqueando, siendo una carga más en vez de una solución.

Pero ¿qué podría hacer él? Más lágrimas salían sin permiso y se colocó en posición fetal, sus sollozos se hacían cada más fuerte. Lloró hasta sacar parte del dolor que le carcomía el alma, una invasión de gusanos negros le mordían su corazón, llenándolo de veneno y volviéndolo pastoso. Se dejó ir hasta quedarse dormido con aquellos pensamientos escalofriantes.

* * *

Cris se hallaba acostado sobre su cama mirando el techo blanco como si este fuese la cosa más increíble de ver. Largaba cada cuanto pequeños suspiros y sus ojeras hacían denotar el poco tiempo que dormía de noche. Quería una familia normal, una que lo amase pero la suya cada vez estaba más dividida, más distante y más rota.

—¿Cris estás ahí? —preguntaron al tocar la puerta.

—Sí, pasa Max —respondió sin moverse.

—Quería saber cómo estás —susurró.

—No lo sé —respondió sincero.

—¿Cómo así? —frunció el ceño sin entender.

—No sé qué sentir sobre el secuestro de Clarissa —respondió sereno.

—Es tu hermana —dijo—. De haber sido Izzy, estaría aterrado —soltó tiritando.

—Lo peor es que yo también lo estaría —soltó frustrado.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —se acercó más a él y le miró fijo. Cris respondió la mirada y permaneció callado por un momento. Sonrió y le acarició la mejilla a su mejor amigo.

—No conozco a mi hermana, no le tengo ese amor que se supone que debo sentir. He compartido mi vida contigo, Alec, Izzy y Jace pero no con ella. Moriría si algunos de ustedes estuviese pasando por esa situación pero ella, con ella no puedo sentir ese miedo de perderla —confesó.

—Ella te ama Cris y tú eres su adoración —manifestó.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —gruñó tomándole del brazo.

—Ella me lo dijo —contestó soltándose y alejándose de él.

—Esto es lo más absurdo del mundo, ¿cuándo te lo dijo? —gruñó.

—Ella y yo compartimos algo en común —respondió risueño. El enojo de Cris crecía aún más.

—Ajá y ¿eso es? —preguntó enojado y chasqueando los dedos.

—El arte —dijo simple.

—¿El arte? —repitió incrédulo.

—Sí, el arte. Ella siempre me enviaba cosas…

—¿A ti? —interrumpió—. Yo que soy su hermano ni me respondía ¿y a ti sí? —gritó—. ¡Qué mierda! —gruñó.

—Cris —se horrorizó Max pero eso a él le valía mierda. Ella era su hermana y a quien le debía prestar atención era a él, no a Max—. ¿Te das cuenta que andas actuando como un inmaduro?

—Me vale —gruñó.

—Ella no lo ha tenido fácil y…

—¡Basta! —gritó interrumpiéndolo otra vez—. Ella es mi hermana Max, yo le escribía, le llamaba, le suplicaba que volviera y ella no lo hizo —soltó de golpe—. Ella no nos dejaba visitarla, se alejó de nosotros porque quiso, nadie la corrió —siguió y Max permaneció callado—. No me alegro que esté secuestrada, no soy ese tipo de persona pero no me pidas que sienta lástima por ella, no me pidas tristeza y menos que la comprenda porque no la siento como parte de mí, de mi familia. Ella perdió ese derecho.

—No digas eso —dijo acercándose a él.

—No pidas lo contrario, por favor —suplicó con los ojos cristalizados. Max no insistió más y solo lo abrazó. Cris suspiró y se permitió querer, no odiaba a Clary solo la extrañaba; pero no a esa chica que volvió del internado, sino la que se fue hace años de su lado.

* * *

Jeremiah veía a una fogosa Tess saltando sobre Zac y sonrió burlón. Esa chica era una perra que solo bajaba un calentó. A pesar de estar viviendo su día a día, se sentía inquieto por algo pero no quería pensar en lo peor, hace días que no veía a Clary, intentó comunicarse con ella pero su celular salía apagado y eso le irritó al inicio, ahora solo le mantenía en constante preocupación.

—Jere —gimió Tess. Él se acercó y besó sus labios atrapando así su gemido.

—Me voy —anunció. Se vistió y salió de la cabaña con rapidez.

—Espera hermano —le llamó Zac y él volteó a verlo. Venía solo con el bóxer, cosa que le hizo fruncir el ceño—. ¿Pasa algo? —le preguntó curioso.

—Voy a casa de Clary —hizo una mueca—. Es nuestro deber protegerla —dijo rascándose la cabeza— y no la he visto en días.

—Está bien —asintió—. Me llamas cualquier cosa, estaré con Tess —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

—Seguro —dijo. Subió a una moto y salió a buscar a su pelirroja favorita. El viento soplaba con velocidad haciéndole temblar del frío. Llevaba una ligera camisa y un jean negro de tubos, con sus botas de combate; cosas que no lo cubrían del todo. Llegó al portón que alejaba a los curiosos de la casa de Clary y tocó el timbre.

Luego de cinco minutos y creyendo que no había nadie, se dispuso a irse. Frustrado y encolerizado montó su moto, al encenderla se dio cuenta que alguien le hacía seña y esperó.

—Disculpe joven, ¿quería usted algo? —dijo una señora regordeta uniformada, supuso que era la mujer de servicio.

—Sí, quiero hablar con Clary —dijo seguro.

—¿Usted es? —preguntó.

—Su novio —aseguró. Ella suspiró y cerró sus ojos, él la observó y frunció el ceño.

—Pase, el joven Jace aún está aquí y tal vez él le pueda decir que sucede —le dijo haciéndole pasar. Jeremiah dejó la moto fuera, no creyó necesario pasar con ella—. ¿Gusta algo de tomar?

—No, gracias —respondió amable. Ella asintió y lo dejó solo.

Él cerró sus ojos, no quería ver la riqueza con que vestía Clary. Odiaba lo ostentoso y no quería tomarla en contra de ella. Pensaba que el mundo era mejor si las personas "ricas", fuesen pobres. Porque no había peor cosa que ricos haciéndose pasar por pobres y pobres haciéndose pasar por ricos. Su mundo perfecto consistía en igualdad pero hasta eso era una trampa porque quienes tenían ese poder, creaban la igualdad para ellos y obviaban al resto convirtiéndolos en los nuevos pobres.

Cuando era niño, él había tenido todo pero llegó un hombre que se llevó aquella riquezas y los dejó sin nada. Su papá intentó cambiar eso y murió en el proceso, ahora él tenía para mantenerse a sí mismo, tenía una cafetería donde podía invertir y hacer lo que él quisiese pero no era suficiente para las niñas ricas. Claro, aquello no le vino gratis. Cayó en manos de personas despreciables donde la droga era su única amiga y como él no era diferente al resto del mundo, arrastró a su amigo hacia aquel abismo y él a Tess. Una niña mimada, una niña rica jugando a ser mala.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —dijo el rubio interrumpiendo su estado. Él suspiró con pesadez.

—¿La verdad? —soltó cansado y Jace le enarcó una ceja—. Quiero hablar con Clary, hace mucho que no se de ella.

—La secuestraron —él quedó en blanco, la soltura con que Jace le dijo eso le hizo pensar que era una broma pero al ver lo serio en que se encontraba quedó pasmado. Abrió y cerró su boca pero nada salió. Se sentó y era como si los engranes estuviesen armando una pieza complicada. Tenía que salvarla, tenía que encontrarla y cuidarla.

—¿Por qué no me avisaste? —susurró.

—Porque no tengo tu número y creo que lo primordial es encontrarla a ella —gruñó él. Jeremiah lo miró y observó que había estado llorando, pero eso le pareció ridículo pues el llanto no solucionaría eso. Su jefe le advirtió sobre eso y ahora había pasado, alguien más se la había llevado y ellos tenía la culpa.

—Yo, yo debo irme —dijo colocándose en pie.

—¿Qué? —gritó furioso Jace—. Te digo que mi hermana, que es tu novia, está secuestrada ¿y tú quieres irte? —gruñó—. ¡Vaya novio se gasta! —suspiró.

—Como quieras, me da igual lo que pienses de mí. Yo solo sé, que la traeré de vuelta —encontró la mirada del rubio y la mantuvo. Ninguno quería dar su brazo a torcer pero una llamada a su celular, le hizo desviar la mirada.

—¿No piensas atender? —bufó Jace. Él levantó la mirada y lo vio, la bajó nuevamente y atendió.

—Voy para allá —colgó. Salió disparado a la puerta y sin despedirse, corrió hasta cruzar el portón y subió a su moto. Se colocó el casco y arrancó a toda velocidad, los nervios no se hicieron esperar y la rabia le llenó por completo.

—Yo te salvaré pequeña —pensó.

* * *

**Bienvenidos a la batalla. ¿Qué cosas le estarán haciendo a nuestra protagonista? ¿Sobrevivirá o sus demonios serán capaces de acabar antes con ella?**

**Esta es una nueva faceta de Jeremiah, ¿será él su perdición o su héroe?**

**¿Jace logrará superar esto?**

**¿Qué piensan de Cris? ¿Están de acuerdo de su actitud o creen que es mal hermano?**

**Espero le haya gustado este nuevo capítulo.**

**P.D.: Disculpen las faltas de ortografía, los dedazos y demás cosas. Como anuncié y anunciaré de ahora en adelante, este es un capítulo sin editar. Todos los son. Quiero subir un capítulo semanal; es decir, todos los viernes. Pero de verdad ando completamente full y no quiero dejarles sin nada.**

**Les quiero dar las gracias a los que me han estado apoyando, lo aprecio de todo corazón. Dios me los bendiga.**

**¡Saludos y feliz fin de semana!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Declaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Cassandra Clare yo solo juego con ellos. La trama es mía.**

**#CapítuloSinEditar.**

* * *

**Capítulo XIV**

Jeremiah se encontraba fuera de un almacén que de lejos se veía abandonado. Los grafitis, la mugre y desperdicios alejaban a cualquiera que se asomara por allí. Él temía entrar, sabía que había condenado su vida al permitir su secuestro.

—¿No piensas entrar? —escuchó una voz gruesa.

—Señor —susurró.

—En mi oficina, ¡ahora! —exclamó furioso. Pocas veces le había visto pero le causaba terror el encontrarse con él. Tal vez él no fuese un asesino o eso creía él pero su mirada denotaba que debía ser respetado.

—Señor, lo siento —dijo en voz baja.

—Solo una orden de ti —dijo por lo bajo—. ¡Solo una maldita orden! —gritó.

—Ella…

—No quiero tu excusa —aquella mirada mortal le enternecía y su cuerpo tiritó del miedo. Eran pocos quienes le provocaban esa sensación pero los ojos obscuros de aquel caballero le intimidaban. No era que le fuese a decir eso, era más que obvio lo que sucedía.

—Ella estaba con su hermano cuando ocurrió —soltó de golpe. Su jefe se le acercó y él se corrió hacia atrás. La sonrisa macabra que adornó aquel rostro le hizo encoger y bajar la guarda, cuando menos lo pensaba tenía aquella mano áspera tomando su cuello y ahogando cualquier palabra dentro de sí. Sus ojos lagrimearon y un sollozo fugitivo escapó sin permiso, haciendo que aquel sujeto lo apretara más.

—No vale la pena ni asesinarte —dijo soltándolo. De inmediato se tomó del cuello y empezó a toser con fuerza, quería llenar sus pulmones de aire pero la desesperación y las lágrimas le hacían llorar—. ¿Dónde están los otros? —preguntó serio.

—E… —carraspeó— ellos no saben del secuestro —susurró.

—Interesante —dijo burlón.

—Yo sé quién la tiene —dijo.

—¿Sí? —preguntó burlón—. Y ¿sabes dónde?

—Lo imagino —respondió temeroso.

—¿Lo imaginas? —la tensión del lugar era enorme y Jeremiah temía por su vida. Escuchó como su jefe abría una caja y hurgaba en ella. Dio media vuelta y le apuntó con un arma. Él se arrastró hacía atrás y cerró sus ojos esperando que la muerte le llegara. Desde niño le habían dicho que al morir, vería pasar su vida como una vieja película pero en lo único que pudo pensar fue en su mamá y como murió frente a sus ojos.

Escuchó un disparo pero no sintió dolor alguno, de a poco fue abriendo sus ojos y vio la sonrisa burlona de aquel hombre. Respiró con pesadez y una solitaria lágrima salió sin permiso.

—Esa fue una advertencia —dijo frío—. Quiero a Clarissa en su casa, tienes hasta el sábado.

—¿Sá-sábado? Faltan dos días —dijo desesperado y su jefe rió.

—Entonces retírate y tráela —respondió y se marchó dejándolo solo. Jeremiah cubrió su rostro con sus manos y sacudió la cabeza. Se colocó en pie y salió corriendo de aquel depósito donde estuvo a punto de perder la vida.

* * *

Ver a su novio sufriendo por otra era duro, el sentir que no le prestaba atención, doloroso; pero el no poder hacer nada, le molestaba. No era que ella no estuviese preocupada por Clary, de hecho, estaba aterrorizada por ello pero Simon era su novio y debía consolarla, no ella consolarlo.

—¡Basta! —gritó. Se paseó de un lado a otro sintiendo la mirada de él sobre sí, pero no podía hablar, era como si las palabras se hubiesen encapsulado.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó él. Ella le miró fulminante.

—¿En serio lo preguntas? Me has estado ignorando Simon —gruñó.

—No es cierto —susurró desviando la mirada.

—Es cierto, yo sé que Clarissa es tu amiga pero yo soy tu novia, tu JO-DI-DA novia —gritó lo último—. O eso creía, ya no lo sé —dijo dolida y más calmada.

—Izzy yo te amo, ¿por qué lo pones en duda? —dijo exasperado. Se colocó en pie y se alejó de ella horrorizado.

—No me culpes, has estado distante, frío —dijo llorosa.

—Clary es mi amiga, de niño fuimos como hermanos y eso tú lo sabes —argumentó.

—Eso no quiere decir que debas ignorarme —gritó.

—No lo hago —dijo en voz baja—. Solo pensaba en algo que pasó la vez que la fui a visitar. ¿Recuerdas? —ella bufó.

—Lo recuerdo, regresaste muy cambiado —soltó herida. Esa vez él había terminado con ella y se sentía desolada, le costó conquistarlo.

—Creo que sé quién tiene a Clary —dijo seguro.

—¿Qué? —gritó Izzy. Sus ojos se abrieron y su corazón bombeaba con mayor fuerza.

—Sí, pero ella está en peligro Izzy. Puede que esté a punto de morir —susurró dejando verse asustado. Ella palideció y no pudo responder aquello, se tiró al suelo y empezó a llorar. No quería que ella muriera, por muchos celos que ella sintiese, ella quería a su prima de vuelta.

0000

Confesarle a Izzy la situación de Clary le dolía, era darse cuenta que la vida de su mejor amiga estaba en verdadero peligro. Temía que Raphael hubiese vuelto y llevado, deseaba que todo fuese un simple secuestro pero la vida de Clary no era simple. Luego de aquella confesión

—Simon —respondió el teléfono.

—_Es Santiago, Raphael ha regresado_ —quedó pasmado al confirmar su sospecha. Él había regresado y se había llevado a Clary.

—¿Cuándo?

—_No lo sé, pensé que estaba todo resuelto. Él la tiene y quiere la caja chica. Necesitamos adueñarnos de ella antes que ellos la obtengan_ —sonó apresurado y temeroso.

—Mierda —gruñó.

—_Necesito entrar a la casa de ella y revisar todo_ —sonó desesperado.

—Nadie vive allí, tal vez podría entrar pero será peligroso —contestó.

—_Ella está sufriendo y debo hacer esto antes de que la mate, es mi culpa que él la tenga_ —suspiró.

—Tenemos que salvarla —sentenció. Ambos siguieron hablando y colocándose de acuerdo para verse. Debían juntarse y terminar de asegurar el plan. Debían entrar esa misma noche a la casa de su mejor amiga.

* * *

Clary se hallaba acurrucada en un rincón de la cama, se sentía seca y al parecer lo estaba pues ya no tenía lágrimas que botar y quería seguir llorando, eso le demostraba que estaba viva. La obscuridad de su alma no se comparaba con la obscuridad en la habitación, la de su ser estaba más densa y la necesidad de morir crecía mientras pasaban lo segundos, que se volvían minutos de desespero y horas de dolor.

Nunca entendió la importancia de aquel objeto que guardaba celosamente, la verdad le parecía basura y creía que era absurdo que tantas vidas murieran por un disco. Nunca se molestó en ver que contenía aquello pero debía de ser algo muy malo, pues muchos andaban detrás de él. Su vida de secretos la atrapó más rápido de lo que creía, se sentía abandonada, ultrajada, violada y llena de un inmenso dolor.

Era masoquista al pensar en él, en sus inicios. Recordar cómo se besaron por primera vez y lo cursi de cómo sucedió:

—_Hola pequeña —la saludó dulcemente._

—_Hola Rapha —coqueteó ella. Él la miró fijo a sus ojos y ella de inmediato se sonrojó. Recibir la atención de él, la contentaba y mantenía en el aire._

—_Estás preciosa —dijo con acento español y ella rió._

—_Gracias, tú estás perfecto —dijo bajo sonrojo, él sonrió. Estiró el brazo y acercó la mano a su cara, con las puntas de los dedos acarició el rostro de ella y Clary se lo permitió. Sentir aquella caricia le enternecía el alma y pequeñas mariposas revoloteaban en su interior._

—_Clarissa —dijo._

—_Sí —susurró._

—_¿Puedo besarte? Muero por saber que se siente besar esos labios, me parecen la mejor fruta del mundo —confesó._

—_Sí, sí puedes besarme —afirmó. Él sonrió y la atrajo hacía sí. Ella sin esperar el beso cerró sus ojos y trepidaba de los nervios que él le causaba. Tensó su cuerpo al sentir que unos labios ajenos rozaban los suyos pero luego se dejó llevar por aquel intenso beso que le incitaba a pecar. Se sentía en la luna cuando sintió que él rompió el beso pero igual la mantuvo en sus brazos uniendo sus frentes. Se sentía a gusto._

—_Eres preciosa —susurró él. Ella sentía el ardor en sus mejillas pero no dijo nada. Él le dio un casto beso—. Abre los ojos —ella hizo caso y vio aquellos ojos obscuros que brillaban como cual estrella en el cielo, eso hizo que se mordiera el labio._

—_Rapha —susurró— ¿qué somos?_

—_Novios, eres mía —ella rió, se sentía la chica más afortunada del mundo. Era novia de él, del chico más popular del colegio y el más lindo._

—Mi peor error fue confiar en ti —dijo en voz baja despertando de aquel recuerdo.

—Eso no lo pensabas antes —dijo una voz burlona. Ella sabía quién era, reconocía a su interlocutor sin necesidad de mirarle. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo y tembló.

—Quiero irme a casa —sollozó. Había comprendido que discutir o pelear no le serviría de nada, él no la dejaría en paz.

—Todavía no preciosa —dijo. Sintió como la manoseaba y se acurrucó más. Fue cargada y llevada al centro de la cama. Aquellos besos de su parte eran ácidos que corroían su alma. Aquello le dolía, le mataba pero no había ni una lágrima en su mejilla. Dejó ir a su mente y pensar en las combinaciones de colores que se producen en una aurora boreal. En lo magistral que era eso y en lo hermoso que se veía.

Se permitió no sentir nada, dejó que Raphael hiciese con su cuerpo lo que él desease, ella protegía su corazón, su alma y su mente de aquella basura humana. Ya morir no le dolía, morir le parecía la cosa más sencilla y el escape más rápido de aquella tortura. Pero algo que comprendió de niña fue que la muerte era complicada, llegaba a quienes tenían intenciones de vivir, sin importar la edad o el sexo. Pero en personas como ella, quienes pasaban su situación, no aparecía. Se escondía y dejaba que ellos sufrieran aquellas torturas que quebrantaban el ser, arruinaban el alma, dañaban el cuerpo y hacían negar los credos. ¿Qué tanto habría que mostrarle al mundo la basura que se era para que la muerte te llevase consigo? Eso pensaba ella, en eso creía ella. Solo que no quería pensar, no quería creer y mucho menos quería sentir, pero sentía más de la cuenta, pensaba como nunca antes y creía cada vez en menos cosas. La muerte era su enemiga, una cobarde y despiadada.

Amaneció y se vio envuelta en una sábana que transparentaba su desnudez. No supo cuando se durmió y menos cuando acabó él, aunque aquello poco le importaba y solo quería regresar a casa. Respiraba con fuerza para escucharse, temía no hacerlo pues se sentía muerta y los muertos no sienten. Se sentó y sintió un pequeño ardor en su femineidad y reconoció que la bestia había salido, tal vez el no prestarle atención influyó.

—Al fin despertaste —comentó. Ella bajó la mirada y decidió seguir ignorándolo—. Quería presentarte a mi socio —siguió en silencio y sin ver quien era. Podía notar la burla en su voz pero ella ni se inmutó—. Jeremiah ella es Clarissa. Clary él es Jeremiah —los ojos de Clary se cristalizaron y una lágrima brotó de su mejilla.

—Hola Clarissa —dijo Jeremiah.

—No te preocupes, ella es algo enfermita —aseguró Raphael.

—No lo parece —dijo en susurros que ella escuchó.

—Clarissa —aguardo silencio unos segundos— mi invitado acá quiere una probada de tu cuerpo y no me he negado, pero con la condición que yo los vea —sentenció. El silencio se adueñó del lugar, Clary seguía sin hablar y con la mirada baja.

* * *

**Ya le quedan pocos capítulos a esta novela. Nuestra chica no teme morir y la traición es un trago amargo. ¿Cuánto más podrá soportar ella?**

**Hay muchos cabos sueltos que pronto se irán aclarando de a poco.**

**Gracias por el apoyo, quiero reviews.**

**P.D.: Lamento las faltas de ortografía, dedazos y demás detalles que arruinaron su lectura. Como notifiqué, es una capítulo sin editar. Recién hecho para ustedes.**

**¡Saludos, feliz fin!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Declaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Cassandra Clare yo solo juego con ellos. La trama es mía.**

**#CapítuloSinEditar.**

* * *

**Capítulo XV**

Jeremiah se acercó y tocó su hombro, ella se inmutó y de inmediato se colocó en pie. La sonrisa de Raphael era sarcástica, malévola pero así se sentía. Hace tiempo había aceptado que era malo, que era necio fingir ser algo que no era y con ella su vida era una mentira. Se relajó lo más apartado posible de ellos pero igual de cerca para evitar que la situación se fuera de sus manos.

—Eres uno de ellos —susurró lo suficiente alto ella.

—Clarissa no pienses —dijo inexpresivo Jeremiah. Él sonrió frente aquella parafernalia y dejó que los amantes construyeran su propia muerte.

—¿Qué te hice? Te entregué mi cuerpo y confianza —dijo al parecer dolida. Sus ojos estaban cristalizados por las lágrimas no caídas.

—Era parte de mi trabajo —dijo Jeremiah. Él enarcó una ceja y frunció el ceño.

—¿Solo fui eso? —ella se abrazó a sí misma.

—Sí —respondió frío. Para Raphael era difícil pensar que pasaba en la mente de aquel peón. Pues no sabía a ciencia cierta si el comportarse así era parte de su plan para salvarla o de verdad él la consideraba parte de su trabajo.

—Poco tiempo, poca acción —rompió el silencio que se instaló después de la respuesta de Jeremiah. Clarissa se le quedó mirando y no vio nada, no vio odio. Aquellos ojos estaban sin vida y algo en él se removió. Cerró sus ojos y negó internamente, al abrirlos sonrió y se acomodó aún más en su puesto.

—¿Qué más da? —dijo ella—. Ya me han quitado todo, no tengo quien me quiera y menos me salve. Que seas tú uno más —señaló a Jeremiah y él se quedó estático— no me hará sentir menos dolor del que siento —suspiró y él cerró sus ojos—. Estoy muerta en vida —los abrió de golpe. No quería mirarla pero tampoco podía dejar de hacerlo— y desearía estar muerta en completo. Pero no pasará, la vida me odia tanto que moriré antes de siquiera poder salir de este agujero. No tengo alma, no tengo ser, no tengo nada a quien entregarle al irme de este encierro —cerró sus ojos y él suspiró—. Termina lo que iniciaste hace días —dijo abriendo los ojos y observándolo fijo. No podía apartar la mirada de ella. En su interior se estaba construyendo un monstruo y sus inseguridades estaban en el aire pero las retuvo, era fuerte y la tendría para sí. No la mataría pero tampoco la entregaría, si Malachi quería hacerse de ella tendría que enfrentarse a él y acabar con su vida pero esa vez para siempre.

—¡BASTA! —gritó perdiendo la poca cordura—. Haz lo que viniste hacer —ordenó con voz gruesa a Jeremiah quien solo asintió. Decidió cerrar sus ojos e intentó carlmarse, desde niño su padre le había dicho que confiara en Dios y alejara las sombras de sí pero nunca le enseñó lo difícil que sería y las sombras le arroparon. Era un maldito y por eso había perdido a su familia.

No quería ser malo pero todos le señalaban. Para él y para todos, la perfección era Santiago, ¿de qué le valía tener el nombre de un ángel celestial si le trataban como a uno caído? Perdió la fe en todos y en sí mismo y cayó, cayó al abismo en el que se encontraba ahora. Fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó los gemidos de ella, de su niña; ¿por qué con Jeremiah sí y con él no? Aquello le encolerizó y salió como alma que lleva el diablo de aquella habitación. Abrió una puerta verde y cerró con fuerza haciendo temblar las ventanas que se hallaban dentro, se dejó caer en la cama y cerró sus ojos de frustración. ¿Por qué le dolía? Años atrás hubiese matado a todo aquel quien le hubiese puesto un dedo a Clarissa encima, hoy permitió tal atrocidad.

* * *

—¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? —preguntó Jace— y ¿quién eres tú? —finalizó señalando al acompañante de Simon. Sus tíos le habían aconsejado que les parecía una estupidez ir a su casa y pasar la noche allí pero él tenía un presentimiento y su corazón le indicaba que debía estar en su hogar.

—Vine a buscar algo —respondió Simon.

—¿Qué cosa? —respondió brusco sin dejar de mirar al pelinegro que venía con él.

—No quería involucrarte en esto pero necesitamos ir a la habitación de Clary y sacar de allí lo que la mantiene en manos de desconocidos —argumentó Simon.

—¿Qué? —gritó él— es imposible —negó con fuerza—. ¿Quién eres tú? —se dirigió al desconocido, cambiando el rumbo de la historia.

—Santiago —respondió seguro.

—¿Cómo entraron? —preguntó. Se sentía confuso y desconcertado.

—Tengo llaves recuerdas —respondió Simon quien levantó su juego. Suspiró y limpió su rostro con sus manos—. Ya todo aclarado, ¿podríamos continuar a lo que vinimos? —preguntó tipo casual, como si siempre irrumpiera casas ajenas. Jace enarcó una ceja.

—Sabes que no —respondió frunciendo el ceño.

—Solo me arriesgaba —sonrió—. ¿Quieres una explicación?

—No juegues conmigo Simon —dijo duro. Quería asesinar a Simon pero sabía que él tenía respuesta y las necesitaba.

—Clary se involucró con el narcotráfico Jace —soltó sin anestesia. Jace palideció y se mareó al enterarse de aquello, su vista se nubló y su rostro se mojó. Cayó al piso y negó con la cabeza aquella realidad. Su pequeña hermana, el amor de su vida se hundió en aquello que tanto él odiaba. No quería perder a nadie más por culpa de ese vicio, perdió a su madre y a su padre, ¿también perdería a su hermana? ¿Por qué lo castigaban así? En momentos así se odiaba aunque sabía que eso no le devolvería a su hermana y menos a sus padres.

—¿Qué es lo que buscan? —dijo frío.

—Ella trajo consigo una caja, necesitamos esa caja —respondió Santiago.

—Entiendo, ¡suban conmigo! —dijo y los dirigió a la habitación de Clary. Los dejó entrar y se sentó en su cama. No sabía si aquello era correcto pero vio mal revisar las cosas de su hermana. No quería encontrar más secretos y horrorizarse aún más. Cayó sobre la almohada, estiró sus brazos y pasó sus manos por debajo de ella. Algo duro llamó su atención y cogió lo que allí se hallaba, se sentó precavido y frunciendo el ceño, abrió con lentitud aquel cuaderno mugriento. ¿Por qué su hermana tendría aquello allí? ¿Cuántos secretos la rodeaban? Preguntas similares le acompañaban. Después de tanto pensar decidió abrir aquello que supuso era un diario y se horrorizó al ver aquellas páginas negras y manchadas al parecer de sangre, ¿qué llevó a su ángel a vivir aquello? Asqueado pero curioso, leyó las primeras líneas.

«_Querida estupidez: hoy vi a la terapeuta del colegio, me dijo que tenía síntomas de depresión y problemas alimenticios. ¡Qué basura! ¿Qué si ando deprimida? Es obvio que lo ando, fui abusada sexualmente de un horrible hombre quien en algún momento se llamó mi amigo. La odio_».

Sus ojos se empañaron y las lágrimas surcaron. Siguió leyendo aunque notó que aquello no tenía fecha, eran especies de pensamientos anotados como desahogos.

«_Querida estupidez: quiero morirme. Malachi me tocó otra vez, es asqueroso y repulsivo. Espero se muera algún día de una manera horrible_».

«_Querido diario: hoy vino Simon y me hizo reír. Me sentí tan viva_».

«_Querido diario: hoy corté mi cuerpo, sentí dolor pero al menos lo controlé_».

«_Querido maldito diario: vomité y me corté. No quería llorar_».

—Jace —llamó Simon. Cerró con fuerza aquel diario y lo abrazó. Se sentía desolado, limpió sus lágrimas y decidió verlos.

—Sí —dijo frío.

—Encontramos una de las cajas… —señaló Santiago. Jace los miró inexpresivo y permaneció en silencio.

—…Pero falta la caja chica —finalizó Simon.

—Se nota que lo hizo recién porque también faltan otras cosas —alegó Santiago.

—¿Dónde crees que ella ocultaría aquí algo preciado? —preguntó Simon. Jace pensó por unos instantes y recordó aquellas conversaciones de niños.

—_Si tuvieras que ocultar un secreto, ¿dónde lo harías? —preguntó Clarissa._

—_Lo enterraría en el jardín —dijo él._

—_¡Qué tonto eres Jace! —respondió burlona._

—_¡Ah sí! ¿Dónde lo esconderías tú? —preguntó chocante._

—_En el cuarto de pánico, ¿dónde más? Ahí hay lugares vacíos donde esconder los secretos más grandes —respondió ella sintiéndose ganadora._

—_¡Oh! Cierto —admitió él._

—Sé de un lugar —dijo— pero ustedes me deben esperar en la sala —finalizó. Santiago y Simon se vieron entre sí y asintieron. Los tres salieron de la habitación de Clary dirigiéndose a lugares diferentes.

* * *

Cris se hallaba en su clase de lenguaje pero su mente no se hallaba allí. Esa semana le tocó aprenderse una palabra nueva y exponerla. No lo hizo. Su profesora le llamó la atención pero él simplemente la ignoró. No se sentía a gusto de realizar cualquier actividad. Max le había recordado lo que debía hacer pero él simplemente lo ignoró y decidió no hacerlo, tenía la excusa lista y era entendible.

—¿Podemos hablar? —preguntó Max una vez que se hallaban en su habitación.

—Depende —respondió serio.

—¿De qué? —preguntó curioso.

—Si hablarás de mi hermana no quiero saber nada —soltó frío.

—La verdad es que no pensaba decirte nada ella —dijo en voz baja Max.

—¡Oh! Disculpa —respondió avergonzado.

—Yo quería comentarte que pasaré el fin de semana en casa —le avisó.

—Entiendo —gruñó.

—¿Querías saber si querías venir conmigo? —preguntó ilusionado.

—No, no lo sé —respondió serio. Aunque en su interior celebraba el hecho de poder salir de aquel reclusorio y ver a quienes quería, pero demostrar eso sería una ofensa.

—Bien, me avisas cualquier cosa —dijo Max. Ambos quedaron en silencio. Cris tomó sus audífonos y se desconectó del mundo. Dejó que la música invadiera su alma y sonrió. Hacía mucho que no pasaba eso y se sintió a gusto consigo mismo. Elevó la mirada y vio a su mejor amigo leyendo un manga, lo observó con atención y sonrió todavía más.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Max.

—¿Qué? —dijo ruborizado.

—Es que te me quedaste viendo y por eso pregunté —respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

—Solo gracias —dijo y regresó a su música. Por uno minutos sintió la mirada de su mejor amigo pero se permitió respirar y cerrar sus ojos. Descansar sería lo mejor.

* * *

Jace se hallaba revisando cada compartimiento del cuarto de pánico hasta que halló el correcto. Su mano tembló al tomar aquel objeto tan buscado y deseado. La salvación de Clary se hallaba allí, ahora en sus manos. Dejó ir varias bocanadas de aire y se sentó; antes de entregar algo, sentía que debía leer al menos aquella carta que tenía en sus manos. Entendía que ellos lo estaban esperando pero necesitaba callar su mente y revisarse.

A veces entendía a Clary y su odio por él. Él se odiaba a sí mismo. Cuando era niño se sentía marginado, aislado y por eso decidió que la mejor manera de hacerse querer era haciendo lo que consideraba incorrecto pero correcto a la vez. No era un hombre de novias y mucho menos un hombre de tomar decisiones apresuradas. Comprendía que sus padres habían muerto pero que lo habían dejado con vida y que él era quien debía poner en alto su apellido.

Aunque él sabía que les debía a estos nuevos padres que le criaron y no era fácil, era una contradicción pues si bien él amaba a Valentine y a Jocelyn, no quería decir que debía odiar o amar menos a Michael. Por otro lado, su madre era una cosa que prefería no mencionar o siquiera pensar, ella no pensó en él y murió por decisión propia.

Momentos antes había escondido el diario de Clary en uno de los compartimientos, no quería que ese sufrimiento otra persona lo viese y abusara de la vulnerabilidad de su hermana. ¿Cuándo dejaría la hipocresía y abandonaría lo absurdo de llamarla hermana? Pensó. No la amaba de esa manera, deseaba a Clary; quería tenerla en su cama y entregarle ese cariño que él sentía pero se engañaba y era cruel con ella.

Talló con brusquedad su rostro y se permitió unas cuantas lágrimas. Pero ¿qué eran unas cuantas lágrimas en comparación al dolor de su Clary? Él la recuperaría y traería de vuelta; porque él la amaba y se daría una oportunidad con ella. Solo esperaba poder reconstruir sus pedazos y sacarla de la depresión en la que ella se encontraría. Sacudió con fuerza su cabeza y se permitió leer la carta que ella dejó a su espera.

_Hola._

_Si estás leyendo esta carta es porque tal vez morí o…_

* * *

**Hasta aquí este capítulo… Nos vemos en una próxima entrega.**

**P.D.: Lamento los errores ortográficos, dedazos y demás inconvenientes o confusión que te encontraste al leer. Por favor, avisar pues esto, como dije al inicio, está sin editar.**

**¡Saludos!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Declaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Cassandra Clare yo solo juego con ellos. La trama es mía.**

**SIN EDITAR**

* * *

**Capítulo XVI**

_Hola._

_Si estás leyendo esta carta es porque tal vez morí o porque ellos me llevaron y quieres salvarme. Sé que no debería divagar e ir directo al punto pero debes entender que las cosas que hice no las realicé por mal. Me enamoré de la persona equivocada, solo que al momento parecía la adecuada._

_Si hallaste la carta es porque tal vez vino un chico a buscar la cajita que tienes en las manos y ya sepas que estuve involucrado con el narcotráfico. Esa de seguro fue la mentira que te dijeron y espero no la hayas creído. Nunca llevé drogas, lo más que hice con ellas fue consumirlas._

_Raphael intentó protegerme en variadas ocasiones pero caí al fondo. La vez que Simon me fue a visitar me encontró prácticamente muerta y le hice prometer que no hablaría con nadie de ello. Él desde casa me intentó ayudar y yo no me dejaba. Hizo amistad con Raphael y su hermano pero yo desconfiaba de ellos, creía que eran los malos y le hice caso a Malachi._

_En uno de mis arrebatos, Malachi hizo de mí lo que quiso. Le suplicaba que parara, le lloré y no se detuvo, no era virgen pero eso no lo hizo menos doloroso. Simplemente no tenía un historial. Me volví adicta a las drogas y al licor, lo hacía para evitar sentir dolor y, cuando estaba en ese estado, él aprovechaba y me prostituía. Estuve con muchos hombres, fui su dama de compañía. No estoy orgullosa de eso._

_Empecé a ignorar a Raphael y pasar de él, no me importaba. Sentía que las drogas eran mis únicas amigas y seguí cayendo en picada. Mis problemas aumentaron: mis notas bajaron, mis amigas se alejaron, quedé embarazada y no sabía quién era el padre; cuando le comenté mi situación a Malachi, él me cayó a golpe haciéndome perder a mi hijo. Me internaron en un centro cuyas visitas estaban restringidas y un enfermero me reconoció y facilitó drogas a cambio de mi cuerpo._

_Me escapé de allí, fui a donde Malachi y le robé la otra caja pensando que guardaba drogas allí. Raphael al igual que muchos buscaban esa caja y yo se la entregué, la verdad que me importaba muy poco lo que esta contenía. Él al parecer se la dio a su hermano a guardar. Malachi me llevó con él y Raphael me buscó allí, me sacó pero mientras nos escapábamos le dispararon y murió._

_Ese año la pasé sumida en depresión. Seguí drogándome y haciéndole daño a mi cuerpo, me daban aquellos trances horribles. Solo bajo los efectos de las drogas podía mantener relaciones, así era la única manera de excitarme. Entré por convicción al centro de rehabilitación a escondida, traté de mejorar y cuando me sentí mejor me vine a casa, parte de la terapia era reconectarme con mi familia._

_Pero aquí el dolor era mayor, porque mis sentimientos estaban en la persona incorrecta, me fui huyendo de casa porque no lo veía como hermano. El amor no debe doler y cuando lo vi, cuando te vi a ti Jace mi corazón bombeó como nunca antes y te amé aún más. Jace todavía te amo, te amo como si nunca me hubiese ido e imaginé un plan para conquistarte, te seduje y las cosas no funcionaron como creí. Eso me dolió y caí en desgracia, no me amaba a mí misma y se empezó a repetir la historia aquí: drogas, sexo y alcohol para olvidarte._

_La verdad sobre esta caja, es que no sé qué contiene, pero entréguensela a Santiago que él sabrá qué hacer con ella. Con ella inició todo y con ella debe terminar. No me busquen con vida y de estarlo déjenme morir porque no podría vivir una vida tan miserable como la que ya siento. Cuando salga de allí, de ese agujero donde me mantuvieron presa, seré nada y prefiero estar muerta a vivir y pasar por este dolor no sé cuántas veces más._

_Los ama._

_Clarissa, su Clary._

Jace finalizó de leer la carta y lloró amargamente, ¿cómo se atrevía ella a decir que no la salvaran? Que la dejaran morir en manos de aquellos aberrados. Limpió sus lágrimas con rabia y salió corriendo al encuentro de los otros chicos. Al entrar escuchó una algarabía y quedó estático al ver quienes se encontraban allí. No podía creer lo que sus ojos veían y la ira le invadió de pronto.

—¿Dónde demonios ustedes se encontraban? —gritó al ver a sus padres.

—Jace, ¿qué vocabulario es eso? —le gruñó Valentine.

—El de un hijo jodidamente cabreado porque su hermana está secuestrada y sus padres viven su segunda luna de miel —gruñó en respuesta.

—Jace, querido no sabíamos —dijo solloza Jocelyn—. Nuestros celulares, nuestras cosas se perdieron, lo robaron, no sabemos con exactitud y regresamos en cuanto pudimos. Un tal Malachi no nos dejaba partir —comentó casual. Jace palideció y empezó a sudar frío.

—¿Te pasa algo? —preguntó Simon al ver el cambio.

—¿Ma-Malachi? —preguntó.

—Sí —afirmó ella—. ¿Le conoces?

—No precisamente, pero creo que él tiene a Clary —soltó seguro.

—¿Qué? —gritaron los presentes al unísono.

* * *

—Clary debes poner de tu parte —gruñó Jeremiah.

—Vete tú y déjame morir en paz —dijo sumida en depresión. Un dolor punzante le atravesó el corazón, no quería causarle ese tipo de daño. Él sabía de dolor y no quería eso para ella. Dio un brusco golpe a la pared haciendo que sus nudillos sangraran y salió con la poca cordura que le quedaba de aquella habitación.

—¿Qué mierda pasó aquí?

—El jefe, señor —respondieron.

—¿Dónde está? —gruñó.

—En su habitación —él asintió. Con paso decidido recorrió aquellos solitarios pasillos y se posicionó frente a una puerta verde; sin permiso abrió con fuerza y entró encolerizado.

—¿Qué le hiciste? —gruñó. Raphael no respondió—. Ella no dirá donde tiene la caja, es inútil así. La volviste jodidamente loca —gritó.

—No pensé que eso ocurriría —suspiró cansado.

—¿No lo pensaste? Raphael te adelantaste a los hechos, ¿por qué la secuestraste?

—No eres quién para gritarme —gritó molesto—. Es mi vida, son mis malditas decisiones y tú no tienes derecho de juzgarme.

—Lo tengo si echas a perder tantos planes —le gritó de vuelta. La ira que ambos desprendían hizo que Raphael se fuera encima de Jeremiah dándole un golpe en la mandíbula, este no se quedó atrás y le devolvió con mayor fuerza. La furia de Jeremiah creció a tal nivel que sin importar que Raphael fuese su superior le partió la boca y la nariz, dio varios puñetazos en su estómago, vio como este se arrastraba pero le halaba de los pies y regresaba con mayor furor.

Agotado se echó hacia atrás y se acurrucó en sí mismo. Violencia era lo que veía atravesar en su mirada, vio sus manos ensangrentadas y un grito de angustia le invadió los oídos. Había aprendido que el poder corrompía hasta el justo y nunca quiso creerlo, se burlaba de aquello y entendió que por muy buena persona que fuesen todos, siempre habría alguien malo que lo llevaría a la destrucción.

Se sentía basura y poca cosa. Gruesas lágrimas bañaban su rostro y no se permitió limpiarlas, tal vez así limpiaría su ser. Enjuagaría la culpa que le albergaba; su putrefacta alma hedía a kilómetros y todos a su lado lo sabían. ¿Amigos? Eso no existe, la amistad era un trago puro del veneno más potente el cual te mataba de inmediato o lentamente.

Sumido no se dio cuenta hasta que sintió un dolor que le atravesaba la espalda, no logró colocarse en pie y vomitó un buche de sangre. Sintió como fue tirada su cabeza hacia atrás y vio la macabra sonrisa en el rostro magullado de Raphael, vio como este elevó un arma punzo penetrante bañada en sangre. Soltó un alarido al sentir como entraba ahora en su abdomen repetidamente hasta que desmayó. Morir no se sentía mal, todo lo contrario era una salida rápida al dolor.

* * *

¿Saben esa sensación de no sentir. ¿Esa en donde si te pegan, no lloras; en donde si te cortan, no sientes el correr de la sangre; en donde no amas y menos ves o recuerda lo que haces? ¿Reconocen esa sensación? Así se sentía él. Había perforado hasta matar a un amigo. Él era el veneno, una venenosa amistad y dolorosa.

—Clarissa —susurró aunque realmente nadie podría escucharlo. Solo estaban él y el cadáver de un amigo. Aun con el arma en la mano y cubierto de sangre salió de su habitación. Caminó por un silente pasillo hacia el lado contrario y entró en una habitación en cuya cama se hallaba una chica de cabellos rojos. Fue hasta ella y acarició con admiración su melena.

—¿Moriré ahora? —preguntó en susurros.

—No, todavía no —dijo con voz fría.

—Entonces haz lo que sea que viniste a hacerme —susurró. Él suspiró.

—Nos tenemos que ir de aquí, Clarissa.

—¿Para dónde?

—Lejos. Quiero empezar de cero —prometió.

—Y ¿podré morir en paz? —preguntó tranquila.

—Solo cuando obtenga la caja chica. En cuanto la tenga en mis manos, juro que te mataré —respondió seguro.

—No la tengo yo —sollozó. Su rabia hizo ebullición otra vez, con brusquedad tironeó del cabello de ella y empezó a cortar su melena con aquel abrecartas con que había dado muerte a Jeremiah. Clarissa gritaba y eso no le importaba, cuando hubo terminado abofeteó y bateó repetidamente el cuerpo de la chica quien le suplicaba a gritos que la matara.

La sangre se adueñó del colchón y las sábanas se tiñeron de un fuerte rojo. Hundió con odio y rasgó la piel pálida de la pierna de ella, asumió que sentir dolor era placentero porque él conocía que ella se lo auto infligía.

—Te odio, te odio —gritó pegándole en la cabeza. No escuchaba nada, no la escuchaba y eso le enfurecía más. La tomó por el cuello con fuerza y la levantó dejándola sentada en la cama. Besó y mordió con rabia sus labios y los hizo sangrar. Se desnudó a sí mismo y entró en ella para satisfacer esa necesidad que le pedía a gritos que saciara. Aún con su mano en el cuello le gruñía que gimiera para él.

Al ver que ella no reaccionaba salió de golpe y pateó hasta hacerla caer de la cama, lamió sus labios y clavó aquel objeto intentando acabar la miserable vida de Clarissa. Pero para su mala suerte, solo pudo dar una puñalada abandonando el arma clavada en su estómago; pues, una mano lo asió hacia atrás haciéndole golpear la cabeza del suelo. Con un gruñido se paró y quedó pasmado al ver frente a él a Malachi, su peor pesadilla.

* * *

**Lamento la tardanza, aquí está el nuevo capítulo.**

**Nuestra chica está herida, ¿podrá sobrevivir?**

**Exijo reviews, que después me entristezco al no ver su apoyo.**

**P.D.: Lamento las faltas de ortografía, errores de redacción y dedazos, por favor si ven algo me avisan.**

**¡Saludos!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Declaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Cassandra Clare yo solo juego con ellos. La trama es mía.**

**SIN EDITAR**

* * *

**Capítulo XVII**

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —escupió con odio. En otro estado emocional nunca hubiese podido responderle así a Malachi pero era tal su cólera que le importó poco no pasar como sumiso.

—¿Pensabas matarla? —inquirió ignorando su pregunta. Dos hombres entraron y se llevaron el cuerpo de Clarissa. Él intentó colocarse en pie pero se le fue impedido con una mirada mortal.

—Sí —afirmó colérico.

—La necesito viva —dijo con una serenidad que le hizo crispar los nervios.

—Lástima que pronto morirá —sonrió burlón.

—No te conviene que muera —sonrió y él se estremeció.

—Ya veremos —sentenció.

—Exacto —respondió y salió dejándolo solo. Tres hombres entraron y él se corrió a una esquina. Uno le agarró y otro le ató las manos, luego le cubrieron la cabeza con una tela negra y lo sacaron a empujones. Su corazón latía con furor y cerró sus ojos para ver su propia obscuridad. Sabía que si no lograba ponerse en libertad en ese momento, su muerte sería segura y aunque en cierta medida no le temía a la muerte, no quería morir todavía.

Años atrás, cuando hubo aceptado aquella vida pensó que se liberaría una vez acabada la escuela pero comprendió que mientras más avanzaban los años, más inmerso estaba en ella. Su corazón dolía y no quería pensar en la mujer a quien tanto daño le hizo, a quien le arruinó la vida pero que lo amó sinceramente. Él no se sentía merecedor de ella y por eso fingió su propia muerta, por eso no busco a Clary cuando ocurrió. Pero era egoísta, era malo y miserable; simplemente no podía quedarse quieto y no buscarla. La verdad era que le tenía sin cuidado aquella caja, por su parte ella nunca sería encontrada; pero la extrañaba a ella, a sus besos, caricias y la forma en la que hacían el amor.

Tomar su cuerpo sin permiso quizás fue una mala decisión pero la añoraba tanto que desearla era decir poco. No se justificaba, solo no quería aceptar que ella sufrió por su culpa y ahora moriría por él; aunque eso, de alguna forma, le alegraba de igual medida pues así ellos se encontrarían en el infierno y serían infelicemente felices para siempre, porque estarían juntos y lo más importante era eso, el estar juntos.

* * *

Después del grito emitido por Simon y los padres de Clary, Santiago permaneció en silencio. Se sentía un tanto contrariado por la situación que pasaba a su alrededor, no quería condenar a Clary y sabía que si no entregaba todo, ella podría morir pero también sabía que de hacerlo muchos otros morirían. Cuando le dio su número a Simon, no esperó nunca su llamado y le entristeció al enterarse del secuestro. Clary no merecía tal vida y le recriminó a su hermano el hacerla partícipe de todo eso. Él no pudo detenerlo, lo amaba tanto pero cuando se enteró de su muerte sintió alivio porque su alma descansaría y no haría más daño.

—Debemos decirle eso a la policía —gritó Simon sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Cuando se hubo ubicado y entendió su llamada de auxilio, quiso decirles que eso sería un error pero él no era quien para tomar esa decisión.

—Clary dejó una carta donde relató lo vivido con aquel hombre —dijo el hermano de Clary y su corazón latió un poco más rápido.

—¿Lo tienes? —dijo interrumpiendo a Jace. Todos se le quedaron mirando, no quería ser insensible pero debía irse y no inmiscuirse en más nada.

—Sí pero…

—Ella no quiere ser salvada —finalizó. Conocía a Clarissa y sabía que en aquella carta entregaba su vida para salvar a miles, ella se lo comentó una vez.

—¿Qué? —gritaron los padres de Clary y Simon.

—¿Cómo pudo ella asumir que no la querríamos salvar? —dijo furioso Valentine.

—Es que ella… —empezó a justificar Santiago pero Jocelyn le puso un alto con la mano.

—Lee la carta —obligó a Jace. Él empezó a relatar aquella carta que hizo palidecer en más de una ocasión a sus padres. Jocelyn no dejaba de llorar y eso hizo que su corazón se volviera chiquito. No había peor cosa en el mundo que ver a una madre llorando, así esa no fuese la suya. Él recordaba lo mucho que lloró su madre cuando se enteró de la muerte de Raphael y tuvo que ser el sostén de ella por mucho tiempo, pero nunca pudo sobreponerse del dolor y enfermó. La tristeza no ayudó y meses después murió. Al finalizar la lectura cada quien se tomó un tiempo para pensar, pero el aire era tenso y aunque quiso decir algo, Jocelyn le ganó.

—¿Cómo pudiste callarte la adicción de Clarissa? —gritó Jocelyn dolida observando a Simon; este bajó la cabeza y miró a Valentine dando a entender que él conocía aquella vida de Clary pero que quiso mantenerla en completo silencio—. ¿Por qué no me dijiste? —le preguntó al esposo.

—No quería preocuparte —gruñó frío.

—Mi pobre hija, mi ángel no merecía eso —sollozó. El silencio volvió a inundar la habitación.

—Jace —llamó Simon al verlo estático. Valentine aprovechó aquella oportunidad y se acercó rojo, supuso que de rabia.

—¿Qué pasó contigo y Clary? —Valentine tomó por el pecho a Jace y levantó el puño libre hacia su cara.

—¡BASTA! —gritó Jocelyn—. Eso importa poco, nuestra hija está en problemas y aquí hay personas ajenas a la familia —se acercó hasta ellos y los separó. Él se acercó también y le arrebató la caja. Sin despedirse y corriendo se fue de allí. Ganaría tiempo para Clary, él sería su salvación.

* * *

—¡Rayos! —gritó Simon llamando la atención de él y sus padres—. La caja —gruñó. Jace había sentido que le habían halado algo de sus manos pero no le dio importancia. Su rostro palideció y se echó al piso a llorar. Negaba con la cabeza y empezó hiperventilar.

—Clary —gimió por lo bajo Jocelyn. Eso hizo reaccionar a Jace quien salió corriendo bajo la atenta mirada de todos. Se encerró en el baño y vació su estómago, se sentía mal y su corazón bombeaba con fuerzas.

—Jace ¿estás bien? —le gritaron al otro lado de la puerta.

—S-sí —afirmó titubeando. Tosió un par de veces y acalló sus sollozos cubriéndose la boca con sus manos. No supo cuánto tiempo pasó tirado en el suelo, colocó la planta de las manos en el suelo y tiró su cuerpo hacia arriba poniéndose en pie. Con la cabeza gacha abrió el grifo del lavamanos y cogió un poco de agua para limpiarse las lágrimas. No quería verse al espejo, no quería verse demacrado, ya se sentía así.

Salió con silencio y se dirigió a la cocina por un vaso de agua, tomó uno de la mesada, abrió el refrigerador y se sirvió no más de la mitad, se lo llevó pensativo a los labios y tragó con pesadez aquel elemento frío. Aquel fuego interno no se apagó por completo, agarró un cubo de hielo y se lo llevó a la boca.

—Jace —le llamaron.

—Sí —susurró en respuesta.

—¿Le amas? —se volteó y vio los cristalizados ojos de su madre.

—Sí —sintió una lágrima correr.

—Pero no como a una hermana, ¿cierto? —preguntó en voz baja.

—Mamá, yo… —calló y bajó la cabeza. Sintió como una suave mano le acariciaba la cara, él levantó el rostro y vio la cálida sonrisa que ella le emitía— la amo con todas mis fuerzas —dijo abrazándola.

—Es tu hermana —interrumpió una fuerte voz, haciéndolos separarse de forma abrupta.

—No, no lo es —dijo Jocelyn mirando a Jace con admiración—. Amé a tu padre Jace —dijo y Valentine gruñó—, pero amé a ciegas, no vi el daño que se hacía, ni el que le hacía a tu verdadera madre y mucho menos el que me hacía a mí —sollozó. Él la abrazó, no quería que ellos se alejaran, que ellos se separaran y menos por su culpa—. Tú puedes ser feliz —finalizó dejándolo a solas con su padre.

—Ella lo es todo para mí —dijo por fin viendo fijo a Valentine.

—Te di una familia, Jace —afirmó molesto.

—Y te lo agradezco, pero yo no pedí enamorarme de ella. Recuerdo cuando la vi y lo que sentí, mi corazón saltó al escucharla hablar. Me enamoré de ella antes de saber que sería mi hermana —se desahogó.

—Pero es tu hermana —dijo firme Valentine.

—No la veo como tal y lo intenté, quise amarla así —se cruzó de brazos, sintió una punzada en su corazón.

—Entonces no puedo ser tu padre —soltó Valentine dando media vuelta yéndose y dejándolo solo. Jace no supo que decir, palideció y quedó estupefacto; para él no había otros padres que ellos dos. Ellos lo salvaron y él los perdió. Se tiró al suelo devastado y cerró sus ojos. Había perdido todo, tan rápido y en menos de un año.

* * *

**Estamos llegando al final de esta historia. Me siento un tanto triste por Jace y lo que le sucede, espero pueda superar esto.**

**Lamento la tardanza, estuve ocupada en mi trabajo y en la parroquia.**

**Me siento abandonada, ya nadie me escribe =(**

**P.D.: Lamento las fallas ortográficas, las gramaticales y las de redacción. Recién terminé de escribir esto para ustedes.**

**¡Saludos!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Declaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Cassandra Clare yo solo juego con ellos. La trama es mía.**

**SIN EDITAR**

* * *

**Capítulo XVIII**

_¿Dónde estoy? ¡Ayúdenme! ¿Por qué nadie me escucha? ¿Estaré muerta? ¡Auxilio! No puedo moverme. No siento dolor, eso debería alegrarme, ¿no? Tengo miedo, no escucho a mi corazón y se me ha olvidado respirar. Lo intento pero no recuerdo cómo se hace. ¿Quién soy? No recuerdo mi nombre._

—_¿Quién eres tú? —intenté decir pero la voz no me salía._

—_¡Shhh! Ya pronto todo estará bien._

—_¿Morí?_

—_¿Eso quieres Clarissa? —preguntó aquella voz desconocida._

—_No lo sé, no recuerdo ni quien soy —dije ¿afligida? Desconocía ese sentimiento._

—_Eres Clarissa._

—_¿Así me llaman? —pregunté._

—_Sí._

—_¿Qué es esto? —dije viendo a mi alrededor— ¿Por qué todo tan obscuro?_

—_Esto lo has creado tú._

—_¿Cómo salgo de aquí? —pregunté nerviosa._

—_No lo sé._

—_¿No me ayudarás? —retrocedí ofendida._

—_¿Quieres que te ayude?_

—_No lo sé —grité._

—_Yo tampoco._

—_¡Ayúdame, por favor! —supliqué._

—_¿Cómo hago eso?_

—_¡Sácame de aquí —caí al piso en tono suplicante._

—_Lo siento, pero no me sé la salida._

—_Mientes —grité._

—_¿Lo hago?_

—_No me confundas, ¿quién eres? —gruñí._

—_No lo sé, solo sé quien eres tú —respondió con voz fría._

—_¿Moriré aquí? —pregunté._

—_Solo si quieres —respondió desinteresada. Quería irme, alejarme de esa voz pero no sabía cómo._

—_¿Eres hombre o mujer? —curioseé._

—_No lo sé._

—_¿Cómo no sabes? Eres tú quien me habla —grité molesta._

—_¿Qué deseas que fuese?_

—_¿Qué? —grité sorprendida._

—_Pues, seré quien tú quieras que sea y seré como desees que sea._

—_Estás loca —dije._

—_Entonces soy mujer —dijo firme._

—_Quiero verte —hablé insegura._

—_Espanta la obscuridad._

—_¿Cómo hago eso? —le pregunté._

—_Es tu mundo, averígualo —sentí una punzada de dolor y caí al suelo. Me retorcí e intentaba llamar por ayuda pero nada salió. Sobre mí vino una niebla impidiéndome ver menos que antes, ya ni podía ver mis manos._

* * *

—¿Cuándo despertará Clarissa, doctor? —preguntó con semblante serio Malachi.

—No lo sabemos, su estado es crítico. ¿Qué le ocurrió? —preguntó curioso.

—Unos matones la tenían secuestrada, apenas y la sacamos con vida —dijo intentando sonar preocupado.

—Qué lástima, es una joven tan hermosa —dijo observándola.

—Hemos intentado hallar a sus padres pero se nos ha hecho difícil —mintió.

—Comprendo —dijo sin mirarlo el médico—. Nosotros nos haremos cargo a partir de ahora oficial Malachi —le sonrió el doctor. Ambos salieron de la habitación, quería recuperar aquella caja chica y al parecer tendría que esperar más tiempo.

* * *

Tres semanas habían pasado desde el regreso de los padres de Clary. Jace ya no se sentía parte de esa familia, pero al ser ellos sus padres adoptivos tuvo que ceñirse a lo que ellos le indicasen y gracias a eso había vuelto al internado. Valentine le había dicho a Jocelyn que debido a la situación de Clarissa, lo mejor era mantener a Jace interno y así evitar otro futuro secuestro pero él sabía la verdad y prefirió callarla.

—Jace ¿estás bien?

—Alec, ¿en serio preguntarás eso? —preguntó Izzy enarcando una ceja.

—Sé lo que sucede Izzy —gruñó.

—Entonces no preguntes estupideces Alec.

—¡Basta! —gritó Jace al ver que pelinegro replicaría. No se sentía de ánimo para una rabieta entre sus primos. Quería silencio y arrastrarse en su propia suerte.

—Lo siento —dijeron ambos al unísono.

—¿Quieres jugar al fút? —preguntó Alec.

—No —dijo colocándose en pie y alejándose de ellos. Él agradecía que ellos intentasen elevarle el ánimo, pero su yo interior no los dejaba. Aquel encierro estaba por volverlo loco y al parecer nadie le decía nada sobre el paradero de su hermana. Entró con rapidez a uno de los edificios del internado y subió corriendo las escaleras hasta llegar a la azotea. Abrió la puerta, entró y se sentó en una equina por donde sobresalía una especie de medio techo. Cerró sus ojos y le permitió a su mente callarse. Sentía como el frío aire le enternecía, su corazón bombeaba con furor y su lengua se sentía seca. El nudo en su pecho le comprimía y sentía que se estaba ahogando en su propia lamentación.

—Jace —escuchó que le llamaban. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con un torturado Max.

—Quiero estar solo —susurró frío.

—Lo sé, yo —vio como este tragó— yo solo vine a decirte que encontraron a Clary —terminó por decir rápido. Jace se colocó en pie de inmediato y palideció al escuchar aquello.

—¿Qué? —susurró.

—Sí, está grave Jace —respondió. Sin esperarlo Jace salió corriendo bajando a trompicones aquella escalera, en más de una ocasión intentó caerse y en los dos últimos escalones cayó. Sin importarle las raspaduras, corrió hacia la dirección del plantel, supuso que sus padres estarían allí hablando con el directo o quien fuese que les avisó a todos. Se detuvo a diez pasos de donde estaban sus tíos y vio a una llorona Isabelle; su corazón ralentizó el paso y esperando las peores de las noticias se acercó.

—¿Es verdad? —preguntó.

—¡Oh querido! —exclamó su tía.

—Sí, ya la encontraron —dijo su tío.

—¿Cómo? ¿En dónde? ¿Quién la tenía? —preguntó apresurado.

—Fue una anónima llamada, está hospitalizada y Jace, hay algo más —le miró serio. Él intentó buscar los ojos de su tía y prima pero ambas tenían gacha la mirada.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó temeroso.

—Clarissa está en coma —quedó estático al escuchar eso.

—¿En coma? —gruesas lágrimas salieron sin permiso. Él hundiéndose en su dolor y ella muriendo en una cama de hospital.

—Sí —oyó a lo lejos. Salió corriendo y escuchó que gritaban su nombre pero no se detuvo. Debía hallar a Cris y decirle que su hermana estaba muriendo. Aquel nudo se intensificó y le apretaba más el pecho y temía morir del dolor. Aunque si moría, estaría junto a ella. De inmediato, se odió al pensar eso. Clarissa no había muerto y él quien tenía vida quería morir. Si ella estaba en ese estado era porque tal vez tenía esperanza de vivir y él en su estupidez quería morirse, se sentía un completo idiota.

—Cris —entró desesperado a la habitación de su hermano.

—Jace, ¿pasó algo? —preguntó.

—Encontraron a Clary —soltó de golpe.

—¡Ah, era eso! —dijo regresando a su libro.

—¿Era eso? ¿Entonces lo sabías y te quedaste aquí como si nada? —gritó lleno de ira.

—¿Qué querías que hiciera? —preguntó encogiéndose de hombros.

—No sé, mínimo preocuparte no venirte a leer —escupió con rabia.

—No vale la pena preocuparse —dijo sin prestarle atención.

—¡Basta! Tu jodida hermana está en un estado de coma y, ¿no vale la pena preocuparse según tú? —gritó colérico.

—Basta tú —gritó soltando el libro—. No tienes derecho a gritarme, ella se metió solita en esas estupideces. Desde que Clarissa regresó no ha dejado de arruinar a nuestra pequeña familia. No sé qué tanto la defiendes si gracias a ella te quedaste, otra vez, sin padres —soltó molesto. Jace se horrorizó al escucharlo.

—¿Te estás escuchando? —preguntó consternado.

—Sí, y sabes que yo tengo la razón.

—Te desconozco.

—¿Me desconoces? —rió—. Bueno —suspiró—, que puedo esperar de alguien que se acuesta con su hermana. Ambos repulsivos y humillantes. Clary solo ha hecho pasar a esta familia vergüenza, ojalá se muera —Jace no se midió y cuando vio, ya le había lanzado un puño a un niño, a su pequeño hermano.

—Jace, Cris ¿qué sucede? —preguntó entrando Max a su habitación. La ira que sentía Jace era mayor a cualquier otra cosa.

—Lárgate de aquí —escupió con odio Cris.

—Con gusto —dijo saliendo y tirando la puerta con fuerza. Corrió para encontrarse con quien sea que lo llevase a donde su amada Clarissa.

—Jace, te andaba buscando —dijo un sudoroso Alec.

—Necesito verla —sentenció.

—Lo sé, para eso te buscaba —le dijo y ambos salieron corriendo hacia el estacionamiento.

* * *

—¿Qué sucedió aquí Cris? —preguntó preocupado Max.

—La odio —gruñó.

—Eso no es cierto, es tu hermana —dijo él.

—Hace mucho que dejó de serlo, ella se fue y me abandonó Max. Una hermana no hace eso —dijo y le dio la espalda.

—Ella no quiso dejarte Cris —consoló.

—Eso fue lo que ocurrió —afirmó—. Déjame solo Max —pidió.

—No, no puedo hacerlo —se acercó a él y le abrazó por detrás. Quiso separarse pero no se lo permitieron. Dio media vuelta y abrazó a Max como nunca había abrazado a otra persona. Él sabía poco del amor, pero sabía que la amistad y la lealtad eran suficientes para evitar caer al vacío. Lloró por la pérdida de un hermano, se sentía huérfano pero recordó que tenía a alguien quien le brindaba mayor calidez que sus familiares y se relajó. Se fue separando de a poco y se acostó.

—No te vayas —susurró soñoliento.

—Ya vengo, te traeré un vaso de agua —respondió sereno Max.

—Quédate, por favor —pidió.

—Está bien, me quedaré Cris —este asintió y se permitió dormir, sabiendo que su mejor amigo, ahora hermano, cuidaría su sueño.

* * *

—¿Cómo pudiste hacernos esto, Raphael?

—Te puedes ir, nadie te invitó a venir —respondió molesto.

—¿Es en serio? ¿Estás molesto? —rió sarcástico—. Perdiste ese derecho hace tiempo cuando fingiste tu jodida muerte —gruñó.

—¡Huy! El angelito de mamá dijo una mala palabra —se carcajeó.

—¿Qué rayos sucede contigo? —su hermano se hallaba en la cama de un hospital, en una ciudad lejos de Clary. Santiago no se sentía un héroe pero al menos ya ella estaba con su familia, aunque lamentó conocer que estaba en un estado de coma.

—¡Oh! Ya regresó el juicioso de Santiago —rió. En eso entró el doctor a revisarlo pero Raphael solo reía sin parar.

—¿Qué le ocurre? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño. El silencio reinó en aquella habitación, Santiago no comprendía que le pasaba a su hermano y la locura que lo rodeaba.

—¡Cállense, silencio, váyanse, aléjense de mí! —gritó Raphael. Santiago se sorprendió e intentó acercarse—. ¡Ayuda, quieren hacerme daño! —lloriqueó su hermano. El doctor detuvo su intento de agarrarlo y lo sacó de aquel cuarto, vio como varios enfermeros entraron pero solo escuchó gritos y gritos de Raphael, era como si lo estuviesen matando.

—¿Qué pasó allá adentro, doctor? —preguntó al verlo salir.

—Su hermano sufre de esquizofrenia, lo lamento —él palideció y cubrió su rostro con sus manos.

—¿Qué? —susurró.

—Ahorita lo hemos sedado. Ya nunca volverá a ser el mismo —dijo dando por finalizada aquella conversación. Tragó el nudo que se le estaba formando y se hundió en la silla permitiéndose llorar.

* * *

**Hola aquí les dejo otro capítulo. Tal vez lo adivinaron o no, pero la primera parte de la historia narrada en primera persona la realiza Clary en su estado comatoso.**

**Como ya les informé la historia está llegando al final. Quedan dos capítulos más y el epílogo. Habrá una tercera y última parte de esta historia. También tengo pensado subir, el diario de Clary completo. Tal vez antes de subir la tercera entrega.**

**P.D.: Lamento los errores ortográficos, gramaticales y dedazos o palabras mal colocadas. De ver algunas, por favor avisar. Sería una fantástica ayuda.**

**¡Saludos y feliz fin!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Declaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Cassandra Clare yo solo juego con ellos. La trama es mía.**

**SIN EDITAR**

* * *

**Capítulo XIX**

Nadie sabía que había sido de Malachi, Zac intentó comunicarse con él pero halló que todos los números conocidos estaban fuera de circulación. Era como si la tierra se lo hubiese tragado. Lamentó con furor la muerte de Jeremiah y se alejó un poco de la desastrosa Tessa quien llorosa, había culpado a Clarissa de la muerte del mismo. Pero él sabía que todo había sido culpa del mismo Jeremiah.

—¿Qué te pasa conmigo? —preguntó una rabiosa Tessa entrando a su departamento.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó molesto—. Te dije que esa llave era solo para emergencia.

—Esto es una emergencia. Me has estado evitando Zac —dijo indignada.

—No es cierto —aseguró—. En la vida hay momento en lo que deseas estar solo, en lo que deseas no escuchar a nadie —comentó casual. La realidad era que la ira le estaba inundando y no quería sacar sus demonios internos. No quería ser como Jeremiah, eso no era lo suyo.

—Yo soy tu novia y no deberías tener esos sentimientos para conmigo —resopló.

—¡Cállate de una jodida vez! —gritó—. No quiero tu mierda salpicándome. Date cuenta que no eres absolutamente nadie —su enojo era palpable.

—No me digas esas cosas —lloriqueó ella.

—¿Quieres saber qué significas para mí? —preguntó.

Ella asintió no muy segura

—Eres un puto polvo y no uno tan bueno. No te amo. Solo eres y fuiste una más del montón y ¿sabes? Me vale verga que tu jodida vida. Eres un puta oportunista buena para nada. ¿Sabes por qué Clary llamaba la atención y no tú? Porque ella si sabía comportarse como una dama y no mendingaba amor. Respétate —soltó con rabia.

—No puedes decirme eso y pretender que me quedaré aquí a ser insultada —dijo dolida.

—Vete, ahí está la puerta; pero eso sí, deja la llave —dijo y se sentó en su sillón marrón.

—Eres un imbécil —gritó dirigiéndose a la puerta.

—Eso ya lo sabías cariño —dijo burlón—. Es más —se colocó en pie. Corrió hacía ella y la tomó del brazo, cerró la puerta y la llevó a rastras a su cuarto— quiero mi polvo de despedida —gruñó y rió cínico. Le arrancó la camisa y besó con desesperación los labios de Tessa. Ella lloraba y eso a él no le importó.

—Para… no quiero —lloriqueó ella.

—Sabes que sí lo deseas —aseguró y continuó. Nunca había tomado a una mujer sin su consentimiento pero ella realmente le había cabreado y necesitaba botar aquella energía negativa de sí mismo. No se odiaba al sentirla, no le importó sus ruegos para que él parase, no le importó las lágrimas que ella botaba. Se sentía poseído por una fuerza mayoritaria y en paz, como si no estuviese cometiendo aquel vil acto.

Horas más tarde, él se hallaba de pie junto a la cama mientras ella se encontraba acurrucada llorando.

—¿Qué haces que todavía no te vas? —dijo con voz dura.

—Eres un maldito —gritó ella.

—Uno a quien disfrutaste —le sonrió—. Límpiate y vete. Hoy viene una amiga y no quiero que te vea —salió de la habitación dejándola sola. Fue hasta la nevera y tomó una cerveza, su cuerpo le pedía licor y drogas, pero por ahora debía conformarse con el licor.

La vio salir de la habitación con torpeza y rió. Se acercó con sigilo y la tomó por el cuello.

—Que nadie se entere de esto —gruñó.

—Déjame en paz —susurró.

—No, cuando yo quieras vendrás —le dijo.

—No —le afirmó.

—Sí, harás lo que yo quiera y cuando yo quiera. ¿Entendido? —ordenó.

—No, déjame en paz —gritó.

—Eres mía y tu cuerpo me pertenece. Desde ahora serás lo que yo quiera que seas y con tu cuerpo harás lo que a mí se me plazca —dijo firme.

—Suéltame —dijo en voz baja.

—Estás advertida —los meses pasaron y Zac se sentía el rey del mundo. Había logrado intimidar a Tessa y sacaba provecho de ella las veces que quería. Pero aquello no duró mucho, se cansó de los gimoteos y quejas de la chica. Sin dolor ni conciencia, la vendió al mejor prostíbulo de la ciudad. Con aquel dinero compró una suma descomunal de estupefacientes y una tarde lo encontraron muerto con una sobredosis.

* * *

Hacía seis meses que Clary se hallaba en coma. El médico les había indicado a ellos que cada vez que intentaba acercarse a la chica, esta entraba en un estado de ansiedad. No podían tocarla pues su cuerpo convulsionaba de manera violenta. Jace quería salvarla pero no tenía permitida la visita. Ella se hallaba en un área restringida por su seguridad.

En el internado las cosas no le iban mejor, su relación con Cris cada día era más fría y aunque intentó arreglarlas, el menor de los Morgenstern lo ignoraba. Valentine, su padre, le trataba de manera fría y comprendió que la sentencia sobre que ya no sería más su hijo era llevado a cabo. Con la única con quien podía tener una sana relación era con Jocelyn y eso cuando no era vigilada por su esposo. No quería mendigar por amor, eso le hacía recordar a su verdadera madre y un dolor punzante le atravesó el corazón. Comprendió que así debió sentirse cuando su padre le daba esa migaja de cariño. Eso le permitió no odiarla y seguir adelante.

Una semana después y aun desconociendo lo que pasaría con su hermana, decidió salir con Alec de rumba. No era que deseaba salir, el pelinegro le había rogado tanto por ello que aceptó por compromiso.

—Toma, para que te relajes —le dio una bebida burbujeante.

—¿Qué? —le miró fijo—. ¿Me drogarás otra vez para abusar de mí? —comentó casual. Alec palideció y él le sonrió.

—¿Hace cuánto lo sabes? —preguntó por inercia.

—Hace meses, poco a poco fui recordando —dijo serio.

—Jace, yo… —no pudo seguir.

—¿Estás enamorado de mí? —preguntó sereno pero por dentro tenía una tormenta.

—No lo sé, ahora no puedo afirmar eso —respondió apenado.

—No soy una marica Alec, no deseo hacer eso contigo jamás. Confié en ti y me pagaste sucio —dijo serio.

—No es así como piensas —intentó decir.

—¿No? Eres una mierda de persona. Pensé que me confesarías lo que hiciste pero preferiste volverme a drogar para realizar eso nuevamente conmigo —le dijo dejando el vaso de lado.

—No es así Jace —respondió.

—Vete Alec, antes que te rompa la cara —gruñó. El pelinegro se acercó y él se corrió hacia atrás. Despeinó su cabello y se largó dejando atrás a su primo.

No sabía en quien confiar y no quería caer en el mundo de vacío en donde había caído su padre. La soledad le hacía daño, no quería estar solo pero al parecer el mundo deseaba que así fuese. Caminó sin rumbo fijo y se halló frente a un gimnasio, este se titulaba _SegurityGym_, aquello le llamó la atención y entró como dueño de casa.

—Bienvenido, ¿desea algo? —preguntó una joven regordeta cuyo ojos iban oculto tras una gafas. Esta se hallaba sentada detrás de un mesón que hacía de recepción.

—Pasé por acá y me llamó mucho la atención —dijo frunciendo el ceño.

—Entiendo —asintió la chica—. Este es un gimnasio de seguridad —dijo con simpleza.

—No comprendo —respondió frunciendo su ceño con profundidad.

—Lo que ella quiere decir es que aquí se entrena para entrar en la seguridad del país. No cualquiera puede entrar y no cualquiera se puede salir. No es una afición de solo porque sí, es algo serio y siempre andamos en busca de jóvenes serios y comprometidos. Somos una pequeña gran familia —respondió son seguridad.

—¿Puedo ingresar? —preguntó serio.

—¿Qué edad tienes? —soltó aquel cobrizo de porte serio.

—17, pronto cumpliré mis 18 años —respondió.

—¿Qué haces?

—Estudio, aun no me gradúo —dijo.

—Nery anota sus datos y búscale un horario conveniente. Bienvenido a bordo campeón —dijo estrechándole la mano y dejándolo a solas con Nery. Él lo vio adentrarse y deseó poder tener esa seguridad en su vida.

—Él es Jerry —dijo la chica llamando su atención—. Es mi padre y dueño del recinto —él le sonrió y la chica se sonrojó.

—Mucho gusto, Jace —se presentó. Durante la siguiente hora, ella estuvo tipiando cada dato que él soltaba sobre su vida. Hacía tiempo que no mantenía una conversación casual con otra persona de su edad. Observó con detalle a Nery y vio la dulzura de su mirada que a pesar de no tener un cuerpo exuberante, se perdió en los ojos de ella.

—Todo listo —le sonrió.

Jace realmente se sentía a gusto en ese lugar. Pasaba la mayoría o casi todos sus fines de semana en aquel lugar. Estaba concentrado en los ejercicios y sentía que su vida tenía un propósito.

Una mañana llegó ansioso y fue torpe durante los ejercicios. Le gritaron y llamaron su atención en más de una oportunidad. Frustrado tiró la toalla y refunfuñando se dio un baño. Se sentía mal, inquieto.

—Jace, ¿qué ocurre contigo? —preguntó Nery.

—Mi hermana se está muriendo —sollozó. Cerró sus ojos y sintió como unas cálidas manos le acariciaban. Hacían meses que nadie se dedicada a abrazarlo o hacer empático con él.

—Lo siento, ¿qué le ocurrió? —preguntó temerosa.

—Hace más o menos un año —calló— ella fue secuestrada, ese fue un tiempo obscuro para nosotros y cuando la hallaron estaba en coma. No ha avanzado nada y el médico no nos da esperanza. No quiero que muera, ella es todo en mi vida —dijo angustiado.

—¡Oh, qué horror! Lo lamento mucho —dijo abrazándolo con mayor fuerza. Ella limpió sus lágrimas y él se sintió querido. Sintió que con ella podía compartir su verdad y le contó que era adoptado, que se había enamorado de Clarissa desde el primer momento en que la vio. Que se había quedado sin sus padres porque la amaba y no como a una hermana. Nery lloró junto a él y le consoló. Aquella chica se había vuelto importante para él.

Las semanas siguieron corriendo y las noticias de su hermana no daban buen augurio. Pidió y rezó por su salvación pero al parecer, aunque se despertara no sería nunca la misma. Queriendo dejar un poco la tristeza a un lado, le pidió a Nery que fuese su acompañante en el baile de graduación, cosa que ella aceptó gustosa. Le compró el vestido y le dio el mejor día de preparación que una chica podría desear.

Ella se volvió la mejor amiga que él necesitaba.

—¿Te puedo pedir un favor? —le preguntó serio.

—Sí, dime —respondió dudosa. Ambos se encontraban en el jardín trasero bajo un árbol. Jace mantenía su cabeza sobre las piernas de ella y Nery le acariciaba su cabello.

—¿Me ayudarías a olvidarla? —susurró. La miró y observó que tenía el ceño fruncido.

—¿A quién? —él se incorporó sentándose frente a ella.

—A Clarissa —ella abrió ligeramente la boca. Notó la sorpresa y vio el brillo que particularmente, a sus ojos, le hacía ver más hermosa.

—No sé qué decir —susurró. Él le sonrió y acarició el rostro.

—Solo piénsalo —se acercó y le dio un casto beso. La dejó allí sonrosada y se retiró a reiniciar su entrenamiento. Tal vez aquello sería el inicio de su nueva vida.

* * *

—Cris necesito contarte algo —dijo tímido Max.

—A ver, ¿qué sucede? —cerró su libro y se concentró en su amigo.

—Creo que me enamoré —soltó de golpe. Vio como su amigo fruncía el ceño.

—¿Qué mierdas estás diciendo? —gruñó.

—Que me enamoré, ¿qué hay de malo en eso? —se sobresaltó.

—Es que… mírate —le señaló.

—¿En serio? —negó con la cabeza y salió corriendo. No lo entendía, se suponía que ellos eran los mejores amigos y que él debía apoyarlo. Caminó con la cabeza gacha y se lanzó sobre el césped. Ocultó su cara entre sus manos y escuchó unos pasos cerca de él.

—Max, ¿te pasó algo? —preguntó una tímida morena. Él la observó y quedó maravillado al ver aquella melena negra y esos ojos mieles que brillaban como estrellas.

—Peleé con Cris —dijo con una mueca y negando con la cabeza.

—Lo siento, sé cuan amigos son —le dijo sentándose. Él la detalló y notó un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Eres preciosa —soltó embelesado.

—Gracias —respondió tímida. Él nunca había sido del tipo coqueto, eso se lo dejaba a Cris. Acomodó sus gafas y por una vez en su vida intentó ser valiente. Se acercó a ella y con cuidado besó sus labios.

Al separarse la miró con atención.

—Max, yo… —él la interrumpió.

—¿Quieres ser mi novia? —soltó atropellando las palabras.

—Sí —dijo ella emocionada. Él se sonrojó y la volvió a besar. Una falsa tos les hizo separarse y él supo antes que hablara de quien se trataba.

—Lamento interrumpirlos —dijo serio mirándolos.

—Tranquilo, yo ya me iba —se colocó en pie Miranda—. Hablamos luego —él asintió—. Te quiero.

—Yo a ti —respondió tímido y ella rió. Vio como ella se despedía con la mano y suspiró tirándose al suelo, tapándose los ojos.

—Así que es ella —dijo malhumorado su primo.

—Sí, es… preciosa —dijo risueño.

—No puedo negarlo —lo escuchó frío.

—¿Te sucede algo? —preguntó serio.

—Conoces a alguien y me cambias así de fácil —notó molestia en su voz.

—No te he cambiado por nadie —dijo sonrojándose.

—Max, yo tenía rato aquí y tú ni me notaste —gruñó.

—La estaba besando, cuando tú lo haces yo no te interrumpo —se levantó y empuñó su mano.

—Ay no me salgas con esa —dijo evadiéndolo.

—Eres mi mejor amigo, mi primo y hermano pero no permitiré que me tildes de exagerado o mentiroso. Yo te amo y nadie nunca podrá separar estar hermandad pero sabías que algún día esto pasaría. Que tú estés soltero ahorita no quiere decir que lo estarás después —dijo enfrentándolo. Nunca había ocurrido algo así. Solía ser el sumido de la relación pero no perdería a Miranda por capricho de él.

—Entiendo —vio la herida en él.

—Cris —suspiró— gracias.

—¿Por qué? —le frunció el ceño.

—Por ser mi amigo —lo abrazó y sintió la ausencia de los brazos de su amigo. Cuando intentó separarse, sintió que era correspondido y eso le sacó una sonrisa enorme. Tenía al mejor amigo del mundo y había conseguido una novia.

—Perdóname Max —susurró—. Papá me llamó y me dijo que Clary podría morir este fin y sabes como soy con ese tema —él no dijo nada. Lo abrazó con más fuerza y escuchó como un sollozo escapó de los labios de Cris.

—No tengo nada que perdonar. Ella saldrá de eso y yo siempre te acompañaré en esta travesía —habló en susurros.

—Debo ir a verla —dijo separándose.

—Vamos, no te dejaré ir solo —sonrió.

—Gracias.

* * *

**Hola aquí le dejo un nuevo capítulo. Ya después de Semana Santa subiré el último y el epílogo. Eso sería tipo jueves 9 o viernes 10 de abril.**

**P.D.: Lamento los errores ortográficos, dedazos y detalles gramaticales fuera de lugar. Quería subir antes de irme de campamento. Me avisan si ven alguna falta.**

**¡Saludos! ¡Felices Pascua de Resurrección, Dios me los bendiga a todos!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Declaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Cassandra Clare yo solo juego con ellos. La trama es mía.**

**SIN EDITAR**

* * *

**Capítulo XX**

—Los he reunido aquí como familia porque considero que entre todos debemos tomar esta difícil decisión —comentó Valentine a su esposa e hijos. Jace mantenía la cabeza gacha; pues, no quería ser una molestia para esa familia—. Debemos decidir —tragó duro—, ¡mierda! —exclamó paseándose por el lugar—. Esto es difícil —suspiró.

—Somos nosotros quienes debemos decidir si dejar ir a Clary o mantenerla en coma con la esperanza que despertará algún día —soltó de sopetón Jocelyn. Jace frunció el ceño y empuñó su mano. No quería quedarse en aquella habitación a decidir sobre la vida de su hermana.

Se colocó en pie dispuesto a irse.

—Jace ¿qué haces? ¿Piensas solo huir? —preguntó Cris con rabia.

—Yo simplemente no me puedo quedar a ver como ella muere. Le amo demasiado como para rendirme —finalizó y se retiró de allí. Salió corriendo para despejar su mente y así evitar sentir su corazón roto.

Él quería saber qué se sentía amar incondicionalmente pero vio que el amor no es algo fácil de tomar y menos de dejar. Quería poder entregarse sin miedos y sin dudas pero amó a quien no debía y como no debía. —¿Qué era ser feliz? —se preguntaba cada mañana que veía al sol salir y cada tarde cuando le veía ocultarse. Le dolía no conocer la respuesta a eso.

Con Alec perdió contacto y aunque este era su sangre, el solo verlo le dolía. Quería intentarlo con Nery pero no quería hacerle daño. Se sentía frustrado y enojado consigo mismo. Debía aprender a dejar ir a Clary y a quienes alguna vez consideró familia.

* * *

Cris escuchaba a sus padres deliberar sobre la vida de su hermana, entendió la postura de Jace y aunque no quería apoyarlo, tampoco quería que Clary muriera.

—¡Basta! —gritó atrayendo la atención de ambos—. ¿Podrían dejar de pensar en ustedes por una vez en su vida? —gruñó—. Clary quiere morir —dijo frío— pero quiere hacerlo porque no puede amar a Jace como ella quiere.

—Cris… —susurró Jocelyn.

—No, Cris nada. Piensen un poquito sobre esto, dejen que ellos sean felices y se amen en plenitud. Salven a Clary y salven a Jace. Él ha perdido mucho y ¿quieren que pierda más? No estoy de acuerdo.

—Ellos son hermanos —refunfuñó Valentine.

—No es cierto, Jace no es hijo de ustedes y él lo sabe, ella lo sabe, yo lo sé. No hay sangre de por medio que los una y por lo que sé, nunca hubo una hermandad entre ellos. Siempre hubo amor. Dejen que se amen y aunque yo no apoye eso, quiero ver a mi hermana feliz y si Jace es su felicidad, tendré que aceptarla tanto como ustedes —finalizó haciendo callar a sus padres.

—Él tiene razón —comentó Jocelyn—. Buscaré a Jace y le diré que tiene mi permiso y bendición.

—Si haces eso, olvídate de mí porque no permitiré tal aberración en mi familia — afirmó frío Valentine.

—Entonces quiero el divorcio —sentenció Jocelyn saliendo de aquella habitación. Cris no podía creer como su familia se iba a pique y la culpa le llenó, había roto el matrimonio de sus padres.

Con pesadumbre regresó al internado y encontró con que Miranda estaba con Max en la habitación. Él estaba sobre ella y se estaban besando de manera fuerte. Decidió que lo mejor era dejarlos ser y con la misma cerró aquella puerta y vagó por los rincones de aquel lúgubre lugar.

—Hola ¿me puedes decir dónde queda el edificio de administración? Por favor —le preguntó una pecosa pelinegra. Él le miró fijo y frunció el ceño, ¿por qué de tantos allí, ella le pregunta a él?

—Debes salir de este primero, es el que está al lado de un solo piso —soltó de mala gana.

—¿Gracias? —dijo elevando una ceja. Él la vio marcharse y reanudó sus pasos.

Con los años, el nuevo Cris era diferente, más frío y calculador. Tenía actualmente 16 años pero parecía mayor. Su temperamento era explosivo y era de pocos amigos. Se volvió una especie de matón.

—Cris te buscan —comentó Max entrando a la habitación de su amigo.

—¿Quién? —gruñó tapando su cara con el brazo.

—Jocelyn —le respondió. Escuchó como la puerta de su cuarto se cerraba y talló su cara con brusquedad.

—¿No piensas salir nunca? —respondió una seria Jocelyn.

—Hola madre, ¿cómo estás? Yo estoy bien gracias —respondió sarcástico y ella rodó sus ojos.

—No estoy para juegos —le regañó fría. Desde que sus padres se había separados, Jocelyn no era la misma. Valentine había decidido irse lejos de todos y olvidarlos, un día regresó y alejó a Clarissa de todos, dándole fin a una familia que de por sí ya estaba rota.

—¿Qué necesitas? —preguntó molesto.

—Tu padre quiere verte —dijo seria.

—¿Mi padre? —se mofó— no tengo tal cosa —dijo despacio.

—Alístate que nos vamos en cinco —salió de la habitación dejándolo solo.

—Mierda —gruñó.

¿Sentirse solo? ¡Ja! ¿Qué era eso? Solo han pasado cuatro años desde que su familia se desplomó. Pensó que al cumplir sus 16 su padre iría a verlo pero solo envió un regalo. Un automóvil de primera y aunque sonrió a sus amigos, por dentro lo que quedaba de su corazón se hacía más añico.

No odiaba a su madre, ella fue la única que siguió en su vida y a medias. El internado fue su hogar y Max su único familiar porque de resto, no sabía que había sido de Clary, y Jace había hecho con su vida otra cosa. Quería callar su mente y optó por arreglarse para ir con su madre. Una vez listo, salió de la habitación y entró a la sala compartida de aquel lugar. Asintió a su madre y espero a que ella saliera para ir tras ella como buen hijo educado.

Ambos subieron a una camioneta negra cuyo chofer él desconocía pero eso le valió poco. Sabía cuan quisquillosa podría ser su madre sobre la seguridad. Pensó que irían a la casa mayor pero se sorprendió al ver que iban en sentido contrario.

—¿Dónde está él? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

—En un hotel —respondió tranquila, como que si encontrarse con su ex-marido fuese algo de todos los días.

—Bien —dijo escueto.

—Jace también irá —dijo y luego suspiró. De inmediato se tensó, no quería una estúpida reunión familiar.

—Okey —respondió serio y seco.

**FIN**

* * *

**Lamento la tardanza pero heme aquí, creí que podría escribir la semana pasada y se me hizo imposible, tenía unas obligaciones pendientes del trabajo y andaba full agotada, no solo físicamente, sino mentalmente también.**

**Hemos llegado al final del segundo libro. El epílogo lo subo dentro de nada.**

**Gracias a todos por el apoyo y bueno antes de subir el tercer libro, primero subiré los diarios de Clarissa. Ellos nos ayudarán a esclarecer un poco su vida. Conociendo el pasado de otros, sabemos su presente y futuro. Estos pensamientos dudo que pasen de una hoja Word, así que se leerá rápido.**

**P.D.: Lamentos los errores ortográfico, de redacción, gramaticales y dedazos. No he editado esto y quise subirlo en lo que lo terminé.**

**¡Saludos!**


	21. Epílogo

**Declaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Cassandra Clare yo solo juego con ellos. La trama es mía.**

**SIN EDITAR**

* * *

**Epílogo**

—¿Cris? —llamó alguien. No quería salir de su habitación. Ese día se cumplía un año desde la visita sorpresa de su padre. Un hombre que durante cuatro años, los engañó.

—¿Qué? —respondió de mala gana.

—Te busca tu mamá —dijo su fiel amigo Max.

—¡Mierda! Otra vez no —gruñó restregándose el rostro.

—Tienes cinco minutos para alistarte y venir conmigo —sentenció su madre irrumpiendo su habitación, haciendo que Max se corrierra a un lado.

—Bien —gruñó en respuesta.

—Esta vez no vendrá Jace —dijo su madre una vez subidos a la camioneta de ella, cuyo nuevo chofer desconocía. Sentía aquello como un maldito _deja vu_ pero prefirió callar y solo asentir.

Mientras el carro avanzaba, el silencio se tornaba algo denso e incómodo pero prefirió mantenerse así a entablar una absurda conversación con su madre. Cerró sus ojos y se dejó guiar por una esperanza absurda.

—Valentine —dijo al entrar en la lujosa habitación de hotel.

—Cris, Jocelyn —asintió—, hola de nuevo.

—Valentine —dijo tensa su madre.

—Quiero recuperarlos.

* * *

**¿Cuál sería la respuesta de ambos? ¿Cómo reaccionarían? Muchas cosas quedaron inconclusas y en el aire, peeeeeeeeeeeero nos veremos en el tercer y por ahora el último libro de esta serie. Se les quiere, un besote muack.**

**Recuerden que primero deben leer el capítulo 20 y después este.**

**Otra cosita, antes de subir el tercer libro, primero subiré **_**Los diarios de Clarissa**_**.**

**Cuando inicie los diarios, les aviso en una notita.**

**P.D.: Lamento los errores ortográfico, de redacción, gramaticales y dedazos. Está sin editar y si ven uno o varios, me avisan por favor.**

**¡Gracias y saludos! ¡Nos vemos pronto!**


End file.
